Organization XIII goes to Disney World
by kingdomheartsgirl101
Summary: This is what happens when Organization XIII needs a vacation. Not just any vacation, but to none other than Disney World. Read the humor, drama, and weird stuff that these Organization members do on their vacation to Disney.
1. They Don't Need A Vacation, Right

**Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't start another story until 'A prank gone wrong' was finished and it would be a story that you choose.** **But I just couldn't resist. I will finish. 'A prank gone wrong'. Heck, I'll update this one and that one at the same time. And as soon as 'A prank gone wrong' has finished I'll start the other one. But I just had to do this. So you would have something else to read while you waited for a long update. So please enjoy. Organization XIII goes to Disney World.**

**P.S. This story was inspired by 'Organization XIII in Walt Disney World' by bluemoonlightgirl. **

______________________________________________________________________________

Xemnas is about to walk out of his room until he steps on something. It was paper. He picks it up to find that it is mail. He reads them out loud to himself. For it being six a.m no one else is up.

"Evil weekly, bills, bills, Vexen's death threats, more bills, a reply to Saix's ransom note, free samples, Larxene's girly magazine. Sigh, nothing for me, except for shitty bills and my evil magazine. Hm, I don't think it could hurt to be noisy. Just this once."

He opens the death threats to find them quite funny. This person sounded like they were on crack. Funny thing is they were from the same person. But then again no one knew their address. It was most likely Luxord. Drunk on his rum, beer, wine or whatever else contains high amounts of alcohol. The reply to Saix's ransom was quite poetic. Saix was holding Roxas's bear for ransom. And Roxas was pouring out large amounts of munny for him back. He laughed at this sight.

"Hmmm, I wonder what is in Larxene's girly magazine."

He picks it up and randomly turns to a page. He reads out loud.

"Your body and you. It is perfectly natural for....OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS! HOW CAN SHE READ THIS?" He turns the page to find something else. "Okay, clothing. How can that be bad. Pants, shirts, dresses, bras....OKAY. Im done with her magazine. This isn't meant for male eyes."

He drops the magazine on the table and opens up the free samples. Talking to himself, yet again.

"Cooking utensils for Zexion, hair care products for Axel, seeds for Marluxia, tamp...feminine items for Larxene and hello what's this."

Their was a free sample for Xemnas. He opens it up to see what it is. Again being in need of some noise, he reads out loud.

"Need a vacation? Then it's your lucky day. You have been randomly chosen for a free vacation. So please have a fun time at Disney World." He puts the tickets in his dresser draw. "Psh, we don't need a vacation. Were perfectly fine."

He exits his room and slips their mail under their door. But on Larxene's mail their was a note that said. 'EW.' He goes to the kitchen to fix himself some coffee. By eight a.m everyone was up. Xemnas was still in the kitchen enjoying his third cup of coffee. He heard screaming coming from the living room. He put down his coffee and ran into the living room. He looked at everyone who was screaming at someone else. He looks at Roxas and Saix.

"Saix, you give me back my bear!" Roxas screamed.

"I said 5,000 munny not 3,500!" Saix yelled back.

"That's all I have! What else do you want from me!?"

Xemnas turns his attention to Marluxia and Larxene who rarely ever fight.

"Marly! What is with you!?"

"What's with me? You shocked me in the shower!"

"Well excuse me you gay, flower loving, pansy!"

"Well at least im not the type of person who looks at a picture of herself and says 'look at me I am soooo fat'!"

"Well at least it's okay for me to be that. Unlike you who cares to much about your freaking flowers and garden!"

"Well at least im not a flat chested!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Yes I did! And if you didn't wear that wonder bra of yours, you could be considered a GUY!"

"I don't wear those! I can fit into a regular, normal ones!"

"Again from the fat ass."

"OH!"

Larxene pounces on Marluxia. Xemnas looks at Vexen and Luxord now.

"Will you stop sending me death threats!"

"No!"

"That wasn't a question. It was an order!"

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Yes I can you drunk!"

"No you can't you prude!"

Xemnas is shocked by his Organization. Until he looks at Demyx and Zexion.

"Demyx! I will not, can not and would not read that!"

"Come on! What's wrong with manga!?"

"Nothing! I just wouldn't read it because you read it."

"Is that an insult?"

"I would think so smart one."

He then looks over at Xigbar and Lexaeus.

"Will you give me back my wallet!" Xigbar yells.

"This is my wallet!"

"Okay. So I swiped it! But still, I was gonna buy me a smoothie!"

"Sorry, but use your own munny!"

He then looks at Axel and Xaldin.

"You are such a pansy you know that, Axel."

"Your just jealous of my hair!"

"Oh it's on!"

By the time he had seen everyone fighting with words. They were now fighting with fists. Xemnas screamed out to his Organization members.

"STOP!"

Everyone stopped. They stood up and dusted themselves off. Xemnas looks at them with pure anger in his eyes. Everyone was awaiting his words.

"Meeting. NOW!"

Everyone teleports off and quickly appears in the meeting room. Xemnas is sitting in his chair with angry eyes. He holds up his hand signaling everyone to be quiet. He begins to speak.

"Now, we have gotten mail today. I read them to make sure they were given to the right members. I got mail for something I thought we didn't need. Something that I thought we wouldn't need. But it looks like we need..........sigh a vacation." He says the last part quieter than the rest.

"REALLY!" Everyone exclaims.

"Really. I have gotten thirteen tickets to a place called 'Disney World'. Now I haven't really read over it, but I brought it with me to go over guidelines."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. While Xemnas was unfolding the paper. Once unfolded he began to read in a monotone voice.

"Welcome to the trip of a lifetime. You'll have fourteen days to relax in the happiest place on earth. You may go to but no excluding in our park Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Animal Kingdom, Blizzard Beach and Typhoon Lagoon. You may also leave the park to visit Downtown Disney, Disney Boardwalk and Disney's Wide World of Sports. Just give this procure and tickets to Disney's Polynesian resort. And your adventure can begin."

"Wow!" Demyx squealed.

"He's not done." Saix yelled.

"You may go to any park in any order. You don't even have to go to all parks. Just have a fun time. And at the last day of your vacation our characters will be sure to see you off. Have a fun time. -Walt Disney World Theme Parks."

"Are you serious that we get to go, Superior?" Roxas said.

"It does seem rather fun and relaxing. And all of us have been a little testy lately. So yes. Now before you all go poofing off, there are rules to discuses."

"Awwww." Everyone sighs.

"We will be sharing three rooms for it only allows three. Also we will be using the buddy system. And don't pack your weapons. We'll be relaxing here, not working. Now I've been saving a large amount of munny in case of this. So spend away all your munny. But remember, im only giving you a certain amount. Spend it all and it's gone."

"Anything else!" Larxene snaps.

"We will be eating dinner together. For it'll, as it says in this brochure, 'brings us together'. And we could use that. Also when we leave, we leave. We can come back another day. And for your freedom of choice."

"Like we have freedom." Marluxia says.

"You get to chose your room mates and your buddies. Now you have to have another person with you at all times. But you may have four or five people with you. Or you can have a big group, I don't care just have a buddy. Now we leave tomorrow. So start packing and get a good nights rest."

Everyone teleported, while others ran towards their room. Getting ready to begin their vacation. Xemnas stared in disbelief. He thought that maybe they should do this more often. He then went to his room, to pack as well.

In his room he thought about what he would bring. His weapons were a big no no. So that was out of the question. But he'd figured that he would need something. He got out his black suitcase and began to pack. Before he had zipped it up, he made sure that everything he needed was their. Extra Organization XIII coats, boots, soap, shampoo, brush, and insurance card. In case of Demyx or Roxas falling or needing medical attention.

Xigbar already had his packed before he announced the trip. He knew that they would go sometime so he put it together one day out of boredom. He had extra clothes, bathroom items, 'The Big Book of Guns', an extra eyepatch and his cd player.

Xaldin was in no needs of having a vacation. He would much rather vacation here in the castle. Alone. But sense he had to go, he would have to seem a little excited. He put in the usual clothes, hygiene products, a magazine or two and an extraordinarily amount of hair care products.

Vexen was a little off himself about what to pack. He really didn't even want to go to 'the happiest place on earth'. He would in no means ride rides or enjoy this. This was his time to study and learn new things. He would in no means join the 'party' group. Meaning Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Larxene and Marluxia. He thought about how the last two had gotten dragged into this party life long ago. And shivered at the thought. He packed a bunch of magazines about science. Mostly 'Science, Knowledge and YOU!' or his favorite 'What's New in Science'. He also packed some experimental sleeping pills. For most likely. He would get the room, next to the loud mouths.

Lexaeus, a little confused on the whole thing. Decided to pack very little. Only filling a small duffel bag. Clothes were the only thing that he really needed. For the hotel would supply soap and shampoo, but he did bring his toothbrush. Along with a tv guide. For he would like to see what was on later that night.

Zexion was rather new to the idea. Sure, he was a little weirded out about how Xemnas wanted to get closer to them. But who wasn't? But he thought it would do him good to get out of the castle for a little while. I mean, he could learn to like to explore more than the library. He thought about it and took it back. But, he might actually enjoy himself. He packed four books. One to read in the car. The other three for night reading. He had picked his four favorites. 'The Outsiders', a book by Edgar Alain Poe, 'Twilight' which he had just gotten as a present by Demxy and was curious about it. And the book that no one knew was his favorite. His favorite cheery book.'Charlotte's Web'. The rest was pure essential things.

Saix was a little depressed about leaving the castle. He had never been in a hotel or 'happy place' and really didn't want to be. Before he had left he looked at Xemnas who had given him a big flat NO. He packed what everyone else had. Coats, boots, brush. But he had put a notebook in his. On top titled. 'Why I hate the People I Work With'.

Axel was on top of the world. He could finally take a real vacation from work. And also with his best friends. He packed pajamas, clothing, shoes, a brush and being the smart one he is. A pillow for he knew that they would leave early. Oh yeah, and Vexen's wallet.

Demyx was known for 'over packing'. On his first mission he brought a suitcase with him. But he didn't care. Now he had a real reason for it. He placed in a pillow, blanket, ipod, earphones, clothing, chips, bottles of spirt and much, much more. He also put in his favorite mini sitar plushie.

Luxord was not to happy about being crammed in a car for hours on end. But with a little liquor before the ride, he'll be all ready for his time in a car. His suitcase had been packed but what he was working on was his carry-on. He couldn't deiced what liquor to pack for the car ride and park if he had to. He put some fine wines and a little rum even those little silver bottles. He took a swig of some rum before saying. "This is gonna be awhile."

Marluxia was throwing a hissy fit. His bag was a size smaller than it looked. He had taken out his laptop three times already. It was either that or his pillow. He squished it down to size before being barley able to fit his laptop in. He zipped it up with great success.

Larxene was quite the packer. She had fit all of the essential girl.....wrong term. Larxene stuff in their. She had silly string, balloons, whoopie cushion and everything that she needed for herself. She was the only member who didn't have trouble packing.

Finally, the young Roxas. His bag was still empty. He pushed in a DS and an ipod in their. Also some clothes. Swimming trunks and bathroom things for just in case. He had shoved his pillow in their too. He was about to zip it up before remembering his bear. He shoved that in their two.

Every member was packed and was ready to go. Xemnas was sitting up thinking about the stress. While everyone else was running about, louder than ever. He tried to plan but couldn't for the noise. He called a rental and rented two cars. A van and just some five or six seater. He thought about the members and couldn't help but cringe. He made a list about who would sit in what car. And then went of to bed with a quick. "SHUT UP!"

And a reply from Larxene. Which was very hurtful. But after hearing silence for about a minute or two. Xemnas fell asleep. And everyone else was to excited to sleep. So the only person that was ready, was the leader, himself.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I forgot to tell you some important things. The reason I choose Xemnas and Roxas for the characters was because I thought it would stand for the Organization numbers I through XIII. Also, this chapter was short for the chapters I'll be writing. Or maybe not. Who knows? Anyhow, the next chapter is the car ride. Oh, how much fun. Bet you can't wait for that. But um, about the top authors note. Um yeah, please don't hit me. I really, really, REALLY wanted to write this. I'll still update everything else. For I don't think I'll ever leave a story unfinished. So R+R and stay tuned for all of my unfinished stories. Have a fun time with the Org.**


	2. The Car Ride

**Once again inspired by 'Organization XIII in Walt Disney World' by bluemoonlightgirl. And when it says leaving group. Were no longer with the group. I just had to say it for it's coming up. So sorry for the long authors note. Again. I seem to do that quite a lot lately. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and story itself. So enjoy 'Organization XIII goes to Disney World'. **______________________________________________________________________________

"ROXAS! LETS GO!" Xemnas screams at his youngest member.

"Ugh, im coming." He yawns at the end of the sentence.

"You see, this is why you all should go to bed early and get up early."

"Yeah, yeah." Everyone yawns at him.

Everyone picks up their suitcase and walks outside. They find two cars waiting for them. They all run over to the cars and drop their luggage. Awake with ever excited enthusiasm. Xemnas clicks the button on the keys and both of their lights flash. He walks over to them and puts his suitcase down on the dew filled grass. He turns on the flashlight that he brought with him. For it being four a.m, it's dark.

"Now I made a list of who will be in what car. The small car is for the sane people. The van is for whatever the hell you all are. Now in the sane car will be. Saix...."

"Now surprise their." Axel whispers to Roxas.

"You don't have to go, Axel."

"Im sorry."

"Good, now like I was saying, in the sane car. Saix, Lexaeus, Vexen, Xaldin, Xigbar and me."

"WHAT! HOW COME I HAVE TO BE WITH THE BORING PEOPLE!" Xigbar screeches.

"BECAUSE, XIGBAR! Remember the incident with, Roxas."

Xigbar remembers the accident when he pushed Roxas into the rode trying to beat him to the ice cream man. He got the last vanilla chocolate fudge pop. He smiles at the thought, but then frowns. Zexion looks at the Superior with pleading eyes.

"Please, let me go in your car? I beg of you."

"Sorry number six, but, you'll have to sit in the weirdo car."

"Yes, Superior."

Demyx squeals in delight. He looks at his car mates. Excitement in his eyes.

"We got all the cool people! Awesome!"

Xemnas looks over at who's left with the van. He cringes at the choices of who's left to drive. He can't think it over for they have to be on the rode by five a.m. He starts to talk of each of them.

"Roxas, to young, Larxene, hell no, Marluxia, maybe, Luxord, drunken mess, Demyx, wouldn't give him the keys if my life depended on it, Axel, same problem, Zexion, to short. Marluxia, looks like your driving."

"Ha!" Larxene laughs.

"Jackass." Marluxia says under his breathe.

"What?"

"Nothing, Xemnas."

Xemnas gets in the drivers seat awaiting everyone else to get in his car. The back seat of his car has from left to right, Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus. The front seat left to right has, Xigbar, Saix and Xemnas. Xemnas throws a note at Marluxia's head. It reads.

Follow me.

Marluxia nods and turns around. At least he had the fun group. In the very last row from left to right was, Luxord, Demyx and Zexion. The two middle seats from left to right was Larxene and Roxas. And Axel and Marluxia were in the front. Axel was Marluxia's backup driver.

Marluxia started the car and pulled out following Xemnas. Xemnas in the lead with his slow driving. They drove for a few minutes and were ahead of schedule. Steadily following the rode

**Xemnas and gang**

His eye were locked on the rode. Not leaving the rode. He wasn't even making conversation. Just kept his eyes locked on the rode. Like the slow driver he was. Lexaeus was sleeping with his head smacked against the window. Luckily he wasn't the type to snore. So the car was peacefully and creepily quiet. Xaldin had his arms crossed and was staring at the back of Xigbar's head. His seat sucked. So he just sat their, occasionally looking over Vexen's shoulder to read. Vexen was reading one of his magazines on science. He looked over at Xaldin.

"Would you like a magazine? I brought a bunch."

"Why would you offer me something?"

"Because, unlike the later numbers, your decent. Now grab one out of my bag if you like."

Xaldin looks in his bag. He finds pills. And looks at Vexen strangely.

"Are these drugs?"

"No, Xaldin. Their sleeping pills. I brought them for when we get our rooms. Were most likely going to get the room next to, Demyx and gang. Would you like one?"

"No, I'll just read this magazine." He says putting the pills back and grabbing a magazine.

"Suit yourself."

So now their was an awkward silence once again. Xigbar was throwing an adult tantrum. He had his arms folded and had a sad face. He wanted some noise, he wanted out and he wanted to be in the fun car.

"Xigbar, stop your whining."

"Im not whining, Saix."

"But, you were about to. Now im sorry, but you know what. Xemnas made some sandwiches for later. Were gonna eat somewhere around noon. Until then, eat this."

He hands him a bag of cereal. Xigbar grabs the bag and starts to eat. Smacking down the delicious Boo Berry cereal. Saix watched in shame.

**Marluxia and gang**

He, unlike Xemnas, was making conversation. He looks over at Axel who was laying on his pillow drifting off to sleep and quickly waking back up again. He looked in the rear view mirror to look at everything else. Zexion was reading and glaring at Demyx. Luxord was a little off. Demyx was hyper and singing about a hole in the sea. Larxene and Roxas had fallen asleep.

"Their's a keyblade, in the heart, in the somebody, in a world, on a frog, on a log in a hole in the bottom of the sea. Their's a ......."

"Hey, Axel. Are you awake?" Malruxia asked.

"Yeah. What do ya need?"

"Nothing, I was just hoping to bring a little more conversation into the car. Anyhow, theirs a button to my right. Click it."

"Okay."

A t.v. pops out of the ceiling for the people in the back to watch. Demyx shuts up and watches. His eye never leaving the screen. Mesmerized by the little cartoon people.

"Wow, Marly. Good way to shut him up."

"Thanks."

**Leaving group**

They drove for another four hours. Not stopping once. By then the Organization members in Xemnas's car were wide awake and quietly minding their own business. And the Organization members in Marluxia's car were wide awake, hyper and out of control.

**Xemnas and gang**

"Saix, you shouldn't have given him the Boo Berry cereal." Xemnas said speaking for the first time.

"Sorry, it's just. He was annoying me."

"Well now look what you've done."

They looked at Xigbar who was hopping up and down in his seat. The seatbelt keeping him from jumping through the windshield. His eyes were wide open and he was talking at the speed of light. Xigbar looked at Saix.

"Can I have some more Boo Berry!" He asked Saix.

"No! What was in that, that made you act like this?"

"To much sugar, sugar, sugar!"

"Good job." Xemnas said.

"Sorry, Superior."

**Marluxia and gang**

"UGH! DEMYX, STOP TOUCHING ME!"

"Why, Zexy? Im just excited."

"Ugh, Luxord help me."

"Hell no! He's your problem."

"Ugh."

"Will you three shut up! Im trying to hold a decent conversation!" Larxene snapped.

"Larxy! Were talking too!" Demyx squeals back.

"Then talk a little quieter!"

"Fine."

"Good. Now, Roxas. What do you think the first thing we should do?"

"I don't know. Marly, where's you laptop?"

"Bag."

"Thanks." He say reaching for it and grabbing it out.

"What's it say?"

"It says........you forgot to charge it."

"Dang!"

"Well that's okay. I'll sing about it." Demyx says.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Roxas screams.

"I would listen to him, Dem." Axel replies.

"Why, Axel."

"He's a pubescent fifteen year old. Who's had hardly any sleep. AND to make it worse, even the sleep he got in the car, doesn't really count. Because he's woken up so many times."

"Oh, well then, okay. I won't sing."

"GOOD!" Zexion yells at him.

"Hmph." Demyx sniffs right in Zexion's ear.

"Ugh."

"Hey, I got an idea. Lets play eye spy. Lets see, I spyyyyyy something emo." Luxord screams.

"I KNOW! IT'S ZEXY!" Demyx squeals.

"Im not emo."

"Surrrrreeeee." Everyone says.

"Hmph, at least im not a drunk, idiot, loner, pyromaniac, gay, PMSing woman." Zexion says.

"Haha." Everyone says sarcastically.

"Just shut up." Zexion yelled.

Everyone was about to kill each other until Marluxia pulled over. He gets out and goes to Axel's side of the car. Everyone stares at him.

"Axel. You drive."

"SWEET!"

"NO!"

Axel gets in the drivers side of the car. He starts the engine and everyone who didn't have their seatbelt on has it on now. Axel drove for about twenty minutes. Everyone had a scared face. Roxas turned back to Zexion.

"If I don't make it. Tell Axel, that it's all his fault."

"Fine, but same goes for me."

"Deal."

Axel continues to drive and Demyx is to shocked to talk. Everyone else is dying a little inside or has already. Axel's eyes almost locked on the rode and sort of paying attention continue to drove until the got to the rest stop. But made a quick turn and slammed on the breaks before going to the rest stop.

**Leaving group**

They pull into the grassy picnic area and get out. Xemnas's group gets out and stretches. They look over to the other car. Everyone runs out and falls on the ground. They look confused until they hear what their saying.

"What the hell, Marluxia! Why did you let him drive!?" Luxord screamed.

"OH THANK KINGDOM HEARTS, GROUND!!!!!!!" Demyx praised.

"WE COULD HAVE ALL BEEN KILLED!" Zexion yelled.

"Hey! I needed some sleep." Marluxia said.

"Im, im actually scared." Larxene whimpered.

"HEY! I didn't have to get you that McDonald's!" Axel yelled back.

Roxas stumbled out of the car. He fell to the ground. Axel got out and ran to him. He picks him up and looks at him.

"Buddy, are you okay?"

"I hate you so MUCH!"

"I let you have a big boys meal. Do you want me to eat it."

"No."

"Good. Now stop whining."

"Fine."

They all walk over to Xemnas. Who looks at them all in shame. They hair is messy and they look mad, happy and something else at the same time. Xigbar looked at them and fell over.

"So, um, we have sandwiches. So lets eat." Lexaeus says.

"No thanks." They all say.

"Why?" Vexen asks.

"Axel pulled into McDonald's!" Demyx squeals

"Ugh." Xaldin sighs.

They put their picnic on the ground and begin to eat. After about thirty minutes everyone had moved onto do something else. Xemnas, Saix and Lexaeus are eating and enjoying the fresh air. Vexen is looking for something to do research on. Xaldin is sitting under a tree looking at the idiots run. Xigbar is passed out on the grass, sleeping off a sugar high. Zexion is sitting on a blanket watching the other members play. Luxord and Marluxia are watching the clouds. Demyx, Larxene, Axel and Roxas are running around, playing tag. After about thirty minutes they all get back on the rode. But Xemnas stops Marluxia.

"Don't let, Axel drive."

"Okay."

**Xemnas and gang**

Everyone is quietly awaiting to get out and see their room. And while their waiting for that, they were waiting to get their. The pass the signs of Disney and all look out. Not being affected by the Disney characters on them or happy lingo on the signs either.

"Their it is. Our vacation spot." Xemnas told everyone.

"Hmph." Saix replied.

"I wonder what the lunatics are doing?" Vexen asked.

"Don't know, but really want to know." Xigbar said.

**Marluxia and gang**

"Our vacation spot!" Marluxia sighed.

"Where, where, where!" Demyx squealed.

"Looks nice and really fun too." Roxas said.

"Marly, we have to get back here sometime. Just you, me, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar and Luxord. Our own little vacation."

"Why just us, Larx."

"Because, Axel, well have more fun with just us. Vexen and Lexaeus, I don't really care for, so it ruins it. Xemnas, Saix and Xaldin, their assholes. That's why."

"Oh, I see."

"Well come on, hurry up, Marly!" Demyx screamed.

"Why!?"

"I wanna PLAY!"

"You'll have to wait then."

"Fine Mar Mar."

**Leaving group**

They pull into the hotel they'll be staying at and give the cars to some random people. They walk into the tropical hotel and stare in wonder. Xemnas goes to the clerk and gives her the tickets.

"Hi their! So you're the lucky group. Congrats! Anyhow, your rooms are 110, 111 and 112. Please enjoy."

She gives him the room keys but their quickly snatched by Axel. Xemnas looks at them and their racing down the hall. He hears what their yelling.

"Demyx! Check room 112! Marly! Check room 111! I'll check 110!" Axel yelled.

"Oh my." Xemnas said.

"Oh yes." Xigbar replied.

Axel opened the door to 110 and it was a suite. Axel asked the others to see if the room was a suite. They said no. So all of Axel's buddies ran into the room. Xemnas and Saix caught up but Axel slammed the door in their face.

"Axel, open this door right now."

"No way Xem. You'll just take this room for yourself. And that's not happening. There are enough beds in this room to hold us all."

"Really? Tell me about the room."

"Well it's a suite, has a perfect view, we've got a deck, a bed for me and Roxy, a bed for Larx and Marly and bed for Dem and Zexy and that's all the beds. Sorry Luxy, oh wait, theirs a pull out bed on the sofa. Yeah our rooms just perfect. And you have the crap rooms." Axel yelled.

"But im the Superior! I should have the best room!"

"Well it's our vacation! And it's time for the later numbers to get some respect." Roxas screams.

He slides the two room keys under the door and they all laugh.

"Now theirs the keys for your rooms! Now if you even try to steal our room. ANY OF YOU! You'll be sorry for the inter vacation. Got it!" Larxene screeches.

"Xemnas, you don't have to take that!" Vexen screams.

"Just let them have it. I don't care anymore."

"HEY! Im your friend too, Axel." Xigbar yells.

"Come on you. Your not gonna hurt, Roxas." Xemnas said pulling him by the ear.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

He gives a room key to Lexaeus. Room 111 has Xemnas, Saix and Xaldin. Room 112 has Xigbar, Vexen and Lexaeus. They put their suitcases near their bed and walk out of the room. Axel screams out for everyone to hear.

"OUR VACATION HAS STARTED!"

______________________________________________________________________________

**Yep, they've got the better room. And basically, their gonna make their higher ranked nobodies ever regret letting them come. Or their gonna completely blow them off. Probably both, but who knows. Yeah, I said their gonna come back. Early hints of sequel or just bringing it up. Who knows, it all depends on if I feel like, lots of lots of reviews and if you think I should or not. Until next time, goodbye. Oh yeah! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII, McDonald's, Boo Berry cereal, Disney World and anything Disney. Only thing I own is my version of this story.**


	3. A Day At The Hotel

Xemnas came out in disgust. He looked around to find members in groups ready to see where they'll be going. Xemnas walk over to his group and begins his sermon.

"Today we won't be going anywhere."

"WHAT!!!" Everyone screamed.

"Is this because of us?" Axel yelled.

"Shhh. And no it's not. Where staying here because it'll help us relax. I think it's got some stores. Maybe even a spa or two. And some water sports."

"WATER SPORTS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Demyx squealed.

"Yes, now before you......"

It was to late. Everyone had run off. He looked at the groups. Xigbar had snuck of with Axel, Roxas, Demxy, Zexion being dragged, Marluxia and Larxene. He was left with Vexen and Saix. Lexaeus and Xaldin had gone off on their own. He sighed and headed for the door to his room. But was quickly grabbed by Saix.

"No, sir. Vacation, remember?"

"Yeah, I do."

**Xemnas, Saix and Vexen**

They were walking through the hotel looking in all of the stores. Vexen was looking at all the potted plants trying to steal a sample. Saix was looking at the happy children run around. He despised the children so much. They made to much noise. And Xemnas was walking trying to find something to do.

"Saix, what's wrong?"

"This children are annoying. They won't shut up."

"Well of course their not, their children. Loud, obnoxious, people who will one day grow up and turn into....."

"Well?"

"Into boring, pissed of at society, reproductive, assholes."

"Reproductive?'

"You know, they can make babies."

"I know, it's just. Are you obsessed about sex?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"You've told me something related to sex about like eight times now. Just wondering?

"Well, im sorry, it's just after reading Larxene's magazine I've be scarred."

"That's why you don't snoop."

"Shut up."

"Yes sir."

They walk over to Vexen inspecting a plant. He was about to pluck a leaf off when Xemnas came over.

"Vexen!"

"Hello, Superior."

"Why?"

"These plants I have never seen before. I must do research."

"You might get us kicked out. If you have to study them. Pick them the day we leave."

"Fine."

Xemnas and Saix walk away. Vexen bends over to the plant and whispers.

"I'll be back my precious."

**Lexaeus and Xaldin**

They were walking outside around the wondrous hotel. Enjoying or trying to enjoy it with all the retarded tourists following them.

"Why are the following us?"

"Who knows number III."

"What should we do?"

"Ask."

"Good idea."

They turn around to find an attractive blonde and read head. Both looks like their in their twenties. The blonde had blue eyes, red head green. They were both smiling and blushing. Twisting their foot around the path.

"What do you two need?" Xaldin asks.

"We thought you were cute?" Said the blonde.

"Really?" Lexaeus realizes.

"Yeah." Red head says.

"You wanna grab a drink with us? Wait your both twenty one, right?" Xaldin asks.

"Yeah. Im Kasey and that's Stacey. We leave tonight. Your names." The blonde says.

"Lexaeus. And that's Xaldin."

"Cool! Well lets go get a drink!" Stacey says.

The walk off. The two Organization members holding girls in their grasp. Xemnas and the others see them and the two smile and walk away. Vexen twitches, Saix pulls his hood over his face and Xemnas dies a little inside.

**Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar and Luxord**

Zexion is laying on a blanket on the ground. Relaxing while the other hover over. Demyx jumping up and down, waiting for Zexion to get up. Xigbar and Luxord are just their.

"Come on, Zexy!" Demyx whines.

"You go, I'll watch." Zexion replies.

"NO!"

"Ugh. What do you want me to do?"

"It's a surprise."

"Fine."

"But you have to take your shirt off."

"Why?" Zexion asks nervously.

"Oh, I won't rape you!"

"He shouldn't say that so loud." Luxord whispers to Xigbar.

"Telling me." He replied.

"Just come on." Demyx says grabbing his hand.

The other two follow as their friend takes them to a dock. Demyx pushes Zexion first. A man steps up and straps him in to make sure he's safe. He puts him on ski's in the water. Zexion realizes it's a trap. Demyx is right next to him. On water skies as well. The boat starts to speed up and soon it's going full power.

"WOOOOO HOOOOOOOO! SO AWESOME!!!!!!" Demyx yells.

"IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zexion yells.

Xigbar and Luxord are back on the dock waiting for the other two to have their turn, laughing their butts off. Xigbar laughs so hard he falls into the water.

"Help, Luxord! HAHAHAHA!"

"Sure! Hahahaha!"

Xaldin and Lexaeus see two people fly by on water ski's. And it seems as reality slows down and they see Demyx and Zexion on them. Their frightened and giggling slightly. Life speeds back up and they continue to walk to the bar.

Zexion and Demxy come back. Demyx is ready to do it again and has a huge smile on his face. Zexion however. He's covered in water, hairs a mess, trunks are almost falling off and has a frown.

"Be glad were on vacation or id push you in a pot of melting cheese and kick you were the sun never EVER shines!"

"Im, im sorry, Zexy!"

Demyx starts to cry and is making a scene. Zexion goes over and as a last resort gives him a hug. Demyx hugs him back and Xigbar and Luxord are frightened.

"THANK YOU, ZEXY!"

"That was a one time thing."

"I know! Luxy, Xiggy! Your turn!"

The two step forward and are strapped in and are put in the ski's. Luxord takes off first with Xigbar behind him. Luxord is having a hard time balancing and falls off his ski's and is now being dragged on his butt.

"COOL! ASS SKIING!" Xigbar shouts.

He continues to have perfect balance of the ski's. By the time their done Xigbar has speaks of water on him. Luxord has a red back and most likely ass. He gets up and stretches. They get off the dock and head down into the hotel.

"So now what?" Demyx asks.

"Not ever again. Anything but that." Zexion says.

"I thought it was enjoyful." Xigbar teases.

"Im in so much pain, lets go grab some lunch." Luxord decided.

They head to a store to find some bags of chips or something to snack on.

**Marluxia and Larxene**

They were walking around trying to find some thing relaxing, something different. They went into a shop, looked around but found nothing. They sat in a bench trying to regain some energy.

"Marly, theirs nothing here."

"I know."

"You think for being a 'tropical' hotel they'd have a spa."

"Ugh."

"Oh come now, you'd enjoy it."

"How is that?"

"Because id make you. And their really good for naturally beauty."

"True."

"Yeah."

"We could look around a little longer to see if they have one."

"Nah, I'll look for it later."

Just then a man walks up to Marluxia.

"Hey their beautiful. I was wondering if you would want to do something with me? Like tonight."

"Are you gay?" Larxene asks.

"No."

Malruxia stand up and gets in his face.

"Im a guy. And just because I have pink hair doesn't mean im a girl, now off you go?'

"Aw, dude, im sorry."

"Why?'

"Sorry your girlfriend made you die your hair pink."

The man walks away before they can say.

"WERE NOT TOGETHER!!"

"How can people say were together." Larxene snaps.

"Can't a guy and girl be friends without having a crush or even people saying they do." Marluxia corrects.

**Axel and Roxas**

They were sitting eating ice cream on a dock. They sat their and ate talking and asking each other what they were gonna do.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Yeah."

"Do you think we should let Xigbar in our room?"

"Yeah, we should. I mean it was one accident. So lets offer him."

"Okay."

**Leaving groups**

They continue to walk, talk, enjoy, despise and relax in their hotel. Hours pass by and everyone meets up at the restaurant their supposed to meet at. They stand outside of a place with excellent smells, sights and sounds. They walk into it and are greeted by a waitress.

"Hello, welcome to 'Ohana. How many?"

"Thirteen." Xemnas says.

"Okay, follow me."

She lead them to a giant both with a large table. They sit down and are each given a minute to settle down. She comes back with a large note pad.

"Eleven adults and two children."

"No im fifteen!" Roxas snaps.

"On child." She says pointing to Zexion.

"No children." Zexion tell her.

"Ooookay then. Now her are your menus. I'll be back later, awaiting your orders."

She walks away leaving the members to order and chat. They sat at the table in this order from left ro right. Vexen, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Luxord, Xigbar, Demxy, Zexion, Saix, Xemnas, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas and Axel.

"Nice place huh?" Xigbar asks.

"Yeah, I feel like im actually in Hawaii." Larxene replied.

"Im angry." Zexion tells everyone.

"Shut up, Zexion!" Axel yells.

"Be quiet, Axel. You'll get us in trouble." Roxas comments.

"Okay, Roxy."

"Good boy."

"Did you just treat me like a dog?"

"Nooooo." Roxas said nervously

The waitress some returns to take their orders after about ten minutes. She goes in order in which they are seated. In the end of it all everyone had ordered. Xemnas had poultry skewer and an ice tea. Xigbar also had a poultry skewer but had sprit. Xaldin had a chef salad and water. Vexen had a beef skewer and water. Lexaeus had a skewer of each kind and some unsweetened ice tea. Zexion had a fruit salad and some Pepsi. Saix had some kind of beef meal with a nice martini. Axel had a some kind of pork meal with a glass of Coke. Demyx had a beef skewer and some Coke as well. Luxord had ordered some kind of fish salad or something and a bottle of wine. Yes, a bottle, not a glass, but a bottle. Marluxia has a skewer of each kind along with a glass of wine. Larxene had ordered the same as Marluxia with a glass of Sprit. Roxas just had a few beef skewers and a glass of Coke.

Everyone was digging into their meal delightfully. Xaldin and Lexaeus were eating quietly. Vexen was smelling his food before eating it. Xigbar and Demxy were having a quiet conversation, switching food every now and then. Zexion, Axel, Marluxia and Larxene were laughing making the most noise. Luxord was beginning to become drunk but wasn't quite their yet. Roxas kept quiet eyeing the bottle of wine in curiosity. Saix was wolfing down his food. And Xemnas finally was trying to get a group conversation going.

"Xaldin, Lexaeus. Were did those two young ladies go?"

"We got beat up by their boyfriends. They used us to buy them drinks." Xaldin tell him.

"Then I got kicked down their." Lexaeus adds in.

"Ouch." Xemnas replies.

"ME, LUXY, XIGGY AND ZEXY WENT WATERING SKIING!" Demyx shouts.

"Had no trouble." Xigbar said proudly.

"Don't remind me." Zexion puts in.

"My ass is 'hic' sore." Luxord says.

"Dear Kingdom Hearts he's drunk." Marlxuia out in.

"How was your day. BURP!" Saix asks.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!!" Larxene tells in defense.

"I just asked."

"Oh, it went well."

"Something's up, Roxy." Axel whispers.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Larxene yells.

"Quiet down woman." Vexen scolds her.

"Hey, Roxas, what is wrong with you?" Axel asks.

He turns the blonde around to see him drinking wine. Axel is shocked in horror.

"MY BUDDY IS A DRUNK!!" NOOOOO CRUEL WORLD NOOOO!!!"

"Hey, you sexy thing." Roxas says half out of it.

"Im scared." Axel says under his breath.

"Me too." Everyone replies.

"Luxord, please try to keep your wine away from baby." Xemnas says.

He gets a blank stare from everyone.

"I, errr, mean....ROXAS!"

"Who are you!?" Luxord and Roxas yell.

"Give him this herb." Marluxia says pulling it out if his coat.

"What's that!" Larxene yells.

"It'll get him out of his, state of mind." Marluxia replies.

"Why do you have that?" Larxene asks.

"I had a feeling Roxas would be curious of the evilness of alcohol."

"Oh."

"Give me that!" Axel says snatching it out of Marluxia's hand.

"Good Kingdom Hearts man! Be carful." He yells back.

"OPEN UP, ROXAS!"

He opens up Roxas's drunk mouth and shoves it down his mouth along with his hole drink of Coke.

"COUGH, COUGH, COUGH!!" Roxas coughs.

"BUDDY!" Axel yells.

"What the hell was that for!? OUCH! My aching head!"

"Hangover."

"Oh yeah. I had some wine. Pretty good."

"You get that taste out of your mouth young man!" Marluxia yells.

"Okay. No need to be a freak about it."

"I've saved yet another soul to not become a drunk! Except one didn't listen!" Marluxia says looking at Luxord.

"He's hasn't always been like that." Roxas asks.

"No, he hasn't. He once would never touch rum. But now, he never lets go of the stuff." Larxene says.

"Good Kingdom Hearts woman! I'll never touch it!" Roxas yells frightened.

Some girls in coconut bras and grass skirts came up to Larxene and Axel. They tell them to come with them and they follow. They soon come back in different attire. Axel has no shirt on and has his black Organization XIII pants on. Larxene has a coconut bra on and grass skirt. The girls then start to teach them on how to hula dance.

Everyone at their table got out their camera, except for Xigbar who gets out a camcorder. They start to tape their dance while snickering comes from the background. Larxene gets the hang of it pretty well. Axel messes up every now and then.

"Larxene, this is hard." Axel says.

"It's all in the hips."

"That's easy for you to say, you've got hips."

"You do to. Shake those fine hips of your."

"Fine."

He begins to put the motion in his hips. Picking up the speed and almost knocking into things. The hulas girls leave telling them they can keep the outfits. Larxene is moving at a steady speed. Axel was going faster the normal. He trips over a his own feet and almost falls. He throws his hand into the air trying to grab onto something. And he did. But when he looks up to see what it is, he regrets for looking.

He had grabbed onto Larxene's right breast. Or the coconut bra to be exact. He was turning bright red in embarrassment. While Larxene was turning bright red in anger. He then see a bunch of bright lights go off from his table. Pictures and video proof that he had just groped Larxene.

"Hey! How's it going?"

"You grope me and still are. And you ask me. HOW IT'S GOING!"

"Umm, yeah."

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhhh." Was the response form their table. While Xigbar was still recording.

"Larxene, now no need to get angry about this." Axel said nervously.

"AXEL YOU SON OF A KINGDOM HEARTS!!"

"Huh?"

"Im not gonna say the word. There are children here. And im not about to make them go deaf."

"So your not gonna hurt me?"

"Oh, hell YES im gonna hurt you! You GROPED ME for goodness sake!"

"Just get it over with."

"No! I'll do it when im ready!"

"Damn."

They all get up and pay. Then head back to the room. Xigbar and Marluxia walk over to Axel.

"Here." Marluxia says handing him the picture.

"And if you want a video I'll burn it for you." Xigbar offers.

"Your gonna get your ass kicked." Roxas buts in.

"You know guys. I'll probably get my ass whooped for this but. I HAVE NO REGRETS!!!! Im very proud that I groped her. Give me that picture."

He takes the picture and puts it in his wallet.

"Their, a memory." Axel says proudly.

"I feel for you dude." Xigbar says.

"YOU GO BOY!" Marluxia yells.

"No yelling! Kingdom Hearts my aching head." Roxas says.

"Sorry." They all reply.

They head back to their rooms. Roxas pulls Xigbar in the suite so he doesn't have to sleep with the freaks of the Org. Everyone gets in their room and locks the door.

**Room 112**

Vexen walks out of the bathroom with his silk, ice blue pajamas on. He walks over to his suitcase to take out his notes on an experiment or two and lays on top of the bed with the brown sheets on it. Lexaeus comes form the kitchen. He has a couple of bags of chips in his arms. He lays down on the other browns sheeted bed.

"Lexaeus, do you hear that?"

"What?"

"The sweet sound of SILENCE!"

"Yeah, it's a nice sound."

"Very, now what would you like to do?"

"Don't know. Where's Xigbar?"

"Oh, he got dragged into the party room." Vexen said putting away his notes.

"WITH ROXAS!"

"Calm down. They made up. So quit worrying. Now we don't have to share a bed. So what would you like to watch?"

"Hmm, on channel 237 their a James Bond movie on. Wanna watch that?"

"Sure."

Vexen moves over to Lexaeus's bed and grabs a bag of Sour Cream and Onion chips. While Lexaeus eats Barbeque flavored chips. They watch the movie until it's over. Quickly falling asleep at 10:30 pm.

**Room 111**

Xemnas, Saix and Xaldin are laying on their beds. Xaldin has the pull out couch, Xemnas the dark green sheeted bed and Saix the grey sheeted bed. Xaldin had a book that he bought from a shop after being beat up by the two tough guys. He was reading it while laying under his favorite green blanket.

"Sigh." Xaldin sighs.

Xemnas is flipping through a brochure on the different parks at Disney. Trying to pick a park out for tomorrow. He glances up at Saix who is snuggling a heartless plushie that he found who knows where. He then goes back to reading on his soft, stress relieve pillow.

"Hmmm."

Saix is spinning in circles after finding a heartless plushie on the hotel floor, under the bed. He snuggles it until he places it on his pillow. He jumps up and flicks on the t.v. Turning it to the game show channel. The wheel of fortune is on and his chanting.

"Wheel of fortune! Wheel of fortune!" Saix chants.

"Please shut up!" Xaldin yells.

"Please turn it down, number seven." Xemnas inquires.

"Fine." Saix slams into his bed and falls asleep. Xaldin and Xemnas quickly follow. Falling asleep at 11:00pm.

**Room 110**

Everyone in this room is wild. Everyone doing something different from the rest. Zexion is on the bed, reading his books trying to fall asleep for tomorrow. Demyx is jumping on his side of the bed, that he shares with Zexion. Trying to get a party started. Luxord and Xigbar are playing Go Fish. On their pull out couch. Marluxia is watching the moon above the Castle. Roxas is playing No More Monkeys Jumping On the Bed. Pushing off the pillows as the song or game goes along. Axel is running from Larxene, who is trying to kill him.

They were so loud that the hotel staff had to put sound proof material on their walls. Because people eight floors above them could her everything. Which was quite a lot.

"Come on Zexy! Don't be such a wuss!" Demyx yells at the slanted hair companion not even four feet away.

"No. I want to be ready for the park tomorrow. Not living off of a cup of coffee tomorrow." He replies back.

"Do you have any two's, Xig?" Luxord asks.

"Come on! How do you always know?" Xigbar whines.

"I just do." He says looking at his hand by using the mirror that Xigbar sat behind to look at his hand.

"What a perfect view. If only I knew what that castle was called. Sigh." Marluxia sighs.

"No more monkeys jumping on the bed! One fell of and bumped his head!" Roxas sang knocking a pillow off the bed.

"Come here, Axel."

"No!"

"I said come HERE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Larxene had grabbed Axel by his red spiked hair. He pulled him close to her and kicked him where the sun don't shine. She then spit in his face and pushed him on the floor kicking him in the side.

"Now what have we learned?"

"I regret NOTHING!"

"Don't EVER grope me again!"

"Fine."

They all continue that streak off partying until 1:45 am. They fall asleep soon after.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Very long chapter, I know. But it was worth it, right? Sorry it took so long to update. I've just been quite busy lately and I really haven't had time to write as much as I used to. Anyhow, im sorry if I get anything wrong on the hotel or park or anything. Im going by my best judgement along with research. So if im wrong, im sorry. The only parks I've been to so far is, Magic Kingdom, Animal Kingdom and Epcot. Everything else, im using research. So thanks for reading. And I would have never thought of that grope scene without my buddy MasterofHearts1313. See ya!**


	4. At The Boardwalk

**Disclaimer: Idea is my version of 'Organization XIII in Walt Disney World' by bluemoonlightgirl. I own nothing that is in this story. So read please! For me! Oh ya! And review! I LOVE those. So if you like it, love it, have alerted it or have read it. Which would be a smart thing to do. Then review! It's good to get some good words from everyone who enjoys this story.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Xemnas woke up bright and early the next morning. He looked at Xaldin and Saix. Xaldin was on the floor and was singing in his sleep.

"Im a wittle tea pot short and hot here is my wandle here is my clock."

Saix was like a dog in his bed. His feet were moving, the little Heartless plushie in his mouth. He was.......whimpering. Xemnas cringed and went next door to Vexen and Lexaeus's room. He knocked on the door to find them both up.

"Good morning fellow members!" Xemnas said excited.

"Hello." Lexaeus answered.

"Where's Vexen?"

"Him? Oh yeah, he's on the floor."

"Why?"

A half out of it Lexaeus stumbles to the bed to find Vexen with his hair all matted. His hair had rats and flying pieces of hair everywhere.

"What happened? Your hair is never like this." Xemnas asked.

"I was watching some James Bond movie with Lexaeus over here but I feel asleep on his bed. With chips. Still in hand. I guess with Lexaeus moving around, chips flying out of the bag and me being suffocated by an extremely large pillow. My hair got messed up."

"Wow." Xemnas answered.

"HEY! I have to use a large pillow. For im a tall person." Lexaeus defended.

"Yes, I understand Lexaeus." Vexen said annoyed.

"But you don't have to be so rude!" Lexaeus yells.

Xemnas slowly backs away and goes to the wild members room. The door is locked. He goes into his room and opens a portal in their after closing the door. Once in their he regrets ever going in. It was a COMPLETE mess.

He looks over at Xigbar and Luxord. Xigbar was face down in the left side of the pull out couch. His leg was twitching as he breathed. Luxord on the other was sleeping in a pile of cards. He must of had a dream about munny for every few second he picks cards up and throw them in the air.

Next he looked over to Zexion and Demyx. Zexion was peacefully sleeping next to a young minded boy. Who was drooling on himself and number six. Demyx was actually not singing in his sleep. Which made Xemnas scared for he now knew that at home. Demyx wasn't the one who sung in his sleep sometimes. It was Xaldin.

Then he turned his attention to Larxene and Marluxia. Marluxia was under all of the covers and was mumbling something about flowers. Larxene was under no covers and had on a some black short shorts and a black tank on. He didn't like that sight.

Finally was the young Roxas and pyro Axel. Turning, what he saw scared him even more than Larxene's bootie shaking shorts. He was twitching with disgust every second he looked. Axel was holding Roxas in his arms. Like them were cuddling. Axel was chewing on Roxas's hair and Roxas was smiling. He was afraid to look under the covers.

He took out a pot and pan from the kitchen and started banging it in their room to wake them up. Everyone awoke unhappy. Xigbar had fallen out of bed with the covers as he fought to get himself out. Luxord had cut himself on his cards. Zexion woke up and started to feel the wet bed around him. Demyx shoved a pillow over his head. Marluxia threw his scythe at Xemnas which got stuck in the wall. Larxene also put her head under her pillow only her butt was raised up in the air. Axel woke up with Roxas's hair still in his mouth. Roxas woke up scared of the noise and pulled his own hair not knowing it was in Axel's mouth.

"Good, now that your all awake. We can get the day started."

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouts.

"What?"

"It's 6 a.m. asshole!" Again, everyone shouts.

"Good, now get ready."

**Vexen and Lexaeus**

"Im so sorry."

"It's okay, Lexaeus."

"Just tell me if it hurts. Okay?"

"Okay."

And their Vexen sat on the bed while Lexaeus was brushing his hair. Or at least, trying to.

"Number five."

"Yes."

"Never tell anyone."

"Of course not."

**Xemnas, Xaldin and Saix**

Xemnas came back and found Xaldin awake. Saix was not. He goes over and yells in Saix's ear. He sits up with his stuffed toy in his mouth.

"Wow." Xaldin says.

"Shut up! You will never ever make fun of Mr. Tinkle bottom!" Saix yells.

"Mr. Tinkle bottom?"

"Yes. Either that or Roy."

"Im gonna take a shower." Xaldin says frightened.

"Fine!" He turns to Mr. Tinkle bottom. "Did the bad man hurt your feelings? Im sowwy."

"Saix."

"Yes, Superior."

"Why?"

"Because I love him silly."

"No. Why the name?"

"That's his name. Roy Tinkle bottom. But only I, can call him Mr. Tinkle bottom. You may call him Roy."

"That's great."

"Why thank you sir!"

"Ummm,yeah....."

Xemnas was cooking his famous plain almost dry pancakes for everyone. Sense he had gotten ready at 5 a.m, not six. Xaldin had taken his shower and was watching some show called 'Batman'. Saix has also taken a shower and had but Roy under his pillow, blankets etc.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

Zexion was fixing everyone in his room some omelets. He could wait on taking a shower and getting ready. Xigbar was brushing his teeth in the kitchen sense the bathroom was taken. Luxord was laying in bed, slowly drifting back to sleep. Demyx and Roxas, getting their showers first thing, were now watching morning cartoons. Axel and Marluxia were waiting near the bathroom door. Waiting for her to step out so they could go next. They would kill for it next. And Larxene was in the shower.

"Xigbar, what do you want in yours?" Zexion asked.

"Ummmm, cheese and tomatoes and peppers and bacon." Xigbar told Zexion.

"Yum."

"I know, right!"

"Im sooooooooo YAWN tired." Luxord said.

"That's great." Axel and Marluxia responded.

"Im getting that bathroom, Axel."

"Oh no your not. I am!"

"LARXENE! Can I go first. Remember, I didn't grope you."

"Marly, it's first come first serve! Why? Axel groped me and you stole all of the blankets last night! I froze my ass off!"

"Damn."

"No you know how I feel, Mar." Axel says.

"Roxy, I rather like that Ichigo girl." Demyx said.

"Yeah! Me too. She can turn into a cat slash girl hero!" Roxas agreed

"We have to start watching this Tokyo Mew Mew show at home."

"But it comes on to early."

"YOUTUBE!"

"GREAT IDEA!"

Larxene stepped out of the shower in her pajamas again. They both looked at her puzzeled but Axel snapped out of it and slammed the door.

"DANG IT!"

"Ha!" Luxord laughed.

"Shut up you drunk!"

"Sorry, Marluxia." Luxord said.

"Larxene, why did you but your sleeping wear back on?" Marluxia asks.

"To early to change into my Org coat."

"Ah yes. I see your point."

"And besides, everyone else who had a shower still has their pj's on."

"Again, I see."

"Breakfast is ready!" Zexion yells.

"YUM!" Everyone cheered.

"You hear that, Axel. Your breakfast will be cold by the time you wash your head of hair. Hahahaha!"

"Oh yeah! The water will be cold by the time YOU take a shower! So put that in your ear."

"Hmph!" Marluxia sighs.

"Hmph right baby!" Axel replies.

"WILL YOU GET OVER HERE AND EAT DUMBASS!" Larxene yells.

"Yes Larxene!!!!" Marluxia says running over nervously.

**Leaving group**

After brushing out Vexen's rats, eating down Xemnas's dry as a bone pancakes, taking a cold shower, eating a cold omelet, getting hit in the back of the head for watching Tokyo Mew Mew and getting a face full of Larxene for saying her short shorts are to short they stepped outside of their rooms to begin the day.

"Okay, are second day on vacation. Are we ready?" Xemnas asks.

"Yes." Everyone groaned.

"Good! Now our first park will be....."

"Epcot." Vexen suggests.

"A water park!" Demyx puts in.

"Magic Kingdom." Marluxia says.

"STOP! We will be going to Disney's Boardwalk." Xemnas says.

"Sounds booooring!" Larxene says.

"But it's not. The have street shows, shops, I think boating, fireworks at night and your favorite."

"You don't mean?"

"I do mean."

"Funnel cake!"

"Yes."

"Hell im going. Lets go people! NOW!"

"I've never had funnel cake." Roxas says.

Larxene stops in here tracks. She turns around slowly. Staring into the boys eyes.

"You've never had funnel cake."

"Nope."

"Your gonna eat some whether I have to hold you down or not!"

They get on the bus to go to the boardwalk. They squeeze into the seats after getting strange looks from the fellow riders. Axel whispers to Zexion.

"Can't we at least sit down before getting looked at like were freaks."

"I don't like the feeling either but look at us. Wearing the same thing, strange hair colors and weird hair styles. A little odd on this world. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, but they don't have to look at us like were monsters."

"I agree."

Again, on the ride their, Demyx was singing his hole in the bottom of the sea song. Which was frightening the adults. But some little kids sang with him. Frightened at first of the lyrics, but soon his bubbly personality showed them it's okay to be frightened of him. Not in a, 'im gonna eat you way', but in a, 'im strange way'.

"Theirs a keyblade, in the heart, in the somebody, in a world, on a frog, on a log, in the hole in the bottom of the sea."

"Demyx."

"Yeah, Xemmy."

"Stop. Now!"

"Okay."

Not six second later did the arrive at Disney's Boardwalk. The exited the bus and started to walk the boardwalk together for a little bit. But quickly went their separate ways.

**Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus**

"Look at that man right their. He's crazy! Who would play with fire?....On second thought, don't answer that." Vexen said.

"He seems to be attracting quite the attention."

"Indeed, Lexaeus. Lets go check him out." Xaldin says moving toward the man.

The walk to see a man in a crazy colored outfit juggling, swallowing and throwing fire. Vexen being a little uneasy of the man didn't stand as close as his scientific nature wanted him to. Lexaeus stood next to Vexen but started to get closer and closer to the man. Xaldin was the closest. Trying to see if it was just mind play like Zexion uses. They watched the man for minutes before whispering to themselves.

"This man is incredible. However he is doing this. Im sure this is what Axel did before he became a nobody." Vexen concurred.

"Indeed to some degree." Lexaeus said.

"Im not so sure on that. Our elements and weapons were randomly picked. But im sure Axel would enjoy this." Xaldin said.

"Let go." They all said.

**Xemnas and Saix**

They had wondered into a bakery. The smells of bread and icing and other wonderful things drifted into their noses. Xemnas looked at a window on which he saw them baking bread. Saix pressed his glass up against the window of some good looking donuts.

"Do you want something?" Xemnas asked.

"Oh, if your paying for it im good." Saix replied.

"No, I insist. What do you want?"

"That blue iced donut looks good."

"Then here."

He buys himself and Saix one and them walk out to go sit on a bench. Saix is carefully eating his blue donut. While Xemnas is doing the same. They watch the children and adults run by. Laughing and smiling. They continue to eat their donuts.

**Zexion, Luxord, Axel and Marluxia**

"I wonder where Larx and Rox are?" Axel asks.

"You know how Larxene get when she wants some funnel cake. And sense Roxas has never had any she'll force it down his throat is she has to." Marluxia answers.

"I wonder why she loves it so much?" Zexion wonders.

"I think it helps her during her time of the month." Luxord says.

"Thanks for the image." The other three say.

"Sorry loves."

"Sooooo, what to do."

"We might as well find the Roxas and Larxene sense this is a really boring place anyway, Marly. Agreed?" Axel says.

"Why not." Luoxrd replied.

"Sure." Marluxia answers.

"I guess." Zexion says.

**Larxene and Roxas**

"Larxene I don't see why I have to eat one." Roxas tells her.

"Because their soooooo dang good. You gotta try one!"

"But theirs none here."

"Don't ever say that! Where theirs a boardwalk, theirs a funnel cake stand."

She drags him through crowds and crowds of people. Trying to find a funnel cake stand. She spots one and runs over to it almost tearing the young teens arm off.

"Hello kind sir. Id like a large Coke with a funnel cake."

"What on the funnel cake miss?" The mans ask.

"Hmmm, it's so hard to choose. I'll have strawberries, blueberries, chocolate chips and some powered sugar here and their."

"Wow. You sure can eat."

"I love me some cake. Roxas, how bout you?"

"I'll have a powered sugar one."

The man gives them their food and they walk over to a bench to find Zexion and Axel coming over to them.

"Got your food, eh, Larxy?"

"Sure do!"

"Axel don't bother her. Never bother her once she's started to eat a funnel cake." Zexion tells him.

"This is good, Larxene!"

"I know!" She says as she puts a huge piece with everything on it in her mouth.

"Where's Luxord and Marly?" Roxas asks.

"Trying to find you two." Zexion says.

"We split up." Axel corrects.

"Then lets go find them!" Larxene say already finishing her cake and Coke.

"Yeah." The three male comparisons say, while Roxas shoves his food down his throat.

**Xigbar and Demyx**

"How boring is this park!" Xigbar complains.

"Pretty boring." Demyx replies.

"So what to do?"

"Lets goooooooooo FIND THE OTHERS!"

"Okay, lets."

**Leaving group**

They continue their streak of boredom until about 8 p.m. They meet up at a large flashing building were Demyx has been standing with Xigbar sense 4 p.m. They stumbled upon it while trying to find the others. The get in line until their stopped by a man in a black t-shirt.

"You have to be 21 or older to enter Atlantic Dance Hall."

"Ah yes, of course rules are rules." Xemnas replies.

"You all can go in. But I'll need to see some proof of you two." Hey says pointing to Demyx and Zexion.

"Im 21, I promise you sir. Im just short." Zexion replies.

"Hmmm, alright go in."

"Me too." Demyx whimpers.

"Ummm, yeah, sure. Go in."

Everyone walks through the gates until the man puts his arm blocking the entrance from Roxas.

"What?" Roxas asks.

"I know for a fact, you aren't."

"Then how old am I?"

"Your either 14, 15 or 16."

"No im not. Im just short."

"Look, your face is TO young to look anything older than that. That purple haired fellow along with blondie over there are 21, you aren't, so you can't enter."

"Axelllllll." Roxas whines.

"Roxas, you stay here."

"Your gonna get Xemnas."

"No. Im gonna go party. Se ya!"

And with that, Axel leaves the boy alone. Roxas walks out of line and sits on a bench.

**Inside the nightclub**

"Such loud music!" Vexen yells.

"And bright lights." Lexaeus says.

"Well guys, welcome to a nightclub." Axel says.

"Lets go gang." Larxene says and almost everyone follows.

**Xaldin, Lexaeus and Luxord**

"People are bumping into me!" Xaldin yells.

"This is what goes down in a nightclub." Luxord replies.

"Are you serious." Xaldin says.

"Yes." Luxord tells him.

Lexaeus comes over to Luxord.

"Is this what all the younger members do?" He asks.

"Yes, my big fellow. This is what young people do." Luxord answers.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts." Lexaeus said.

"Oh indeed." Xaldin butted in.

**Xemnas, Vexen and Saix**

"Im so glad Roxas isn't in here." Vexen said.

"Why?" Saix asked.

"Bad influence on the child. Bad enough he hangs out with the them members." He says pointing to you know who's.

"Ah, I see."

"I wonder why kids like this stuff." Xemnas asked.

"Who knows." The two answered.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia and Larxene**

"This is so cool!" Xigbar said.

"I can't believe they let you in." Marluxia said.

"Hey, don't say it to loud." Demyx said.

"What, your only 19 and Zexion is 20." Larxene put in.

"So, we were able to pass off as 21. We can't have fun?" Zexion speaks up.

"I wonder what Roxy is doing right now anyway?" Axel wonders.

"Oh, he's fine." Larxene tell him patting him on the back.

**Outside with Roxas**

"This is some Heartless crap their pulling on me." Roxas says to himself.

He walks around outside by himself. Staring at the shops and people walking about. He walks over to the lake and leans on the rail. He looks at the water and lights shining from the other parks.

"Zex and Dem went in and their younger than 21. Sigh, they look like their 21 though. If only I was older."

He sees an ice cream parlor and buys himself some. He licks some of the sea salt ice cream. Holding it over the rail. Drops of it fall into the water.

"I should just run off. They can panic all they want. Im leaving this Boardwalk."

**Back inside**

Xemnas, Vexen and Lexaeus were at their booth, watching their members have fun on the dance floor. Xaldin was in a corner were the lights weren't so bright and the music wasn't so loud. He enjoyed the music and was taping his hand with the beat. Saix had gone off onto the balcony and was watching the water ripple. Xigbar and Luxord were in their booth. While everyone else was on the dance floor.

"It's good to see everyone having fun?" Lexaeus said.

"Quite." Xemnas says.

"Whatever you say. I still can't believe that anyone would want to come in here though." Vexen said.

"Different generation, different views of having fun." Xemnas told him.

"I concur." Was Vexen's response.

Xaldin looked over to is Superior. He bowed his head in a shame like manner.

"This vacation must be rigged or something. For only the imbeciles are having fun. And they make up half of our Organization!" Xaldin said. Talking to himself.

Saix could feel the pulsing music from inside. He actually was enjoying himself. He looked down to see a spiked up blonde headed boy walk around from shop to shop. He sighed to himself.

"If only we had gone to a different park, maybe he would be enjoying himself a little more."

He then looked back into the club.

"Maybe we should leave. Oh never mind, Roxas is a loner. Right?"

He looks back down to Roxas.

"Well, he isn't a loner, I know. But, he'll have to be for right now."

He then went back inside.

Xigbar and Luxord were at the table holding it while their other companions danced. Luxord had gotten a smirk smile from a female or two telling him how they loved his accent or his ravishing good looks. Xigbar on the other hand, was getting no attention at all. Luxord said goodbye to his two lady friends and moved over next to Xigbar.

"What's the matter my ponytail friend?"

"Nothing! Just that you got ALL of the lady time."

"But you see my friend. All women, love British men. That's the only reason."

"I guess your right. I AM pretty sexy."

"That you are. That. You. Are." Luxord said friendly.

Then Xigbar started to be a little cocky. And Luxord just nodded his head in agreement in a 'yes I know him but im proud of it' way.

The people on the dance floor were having a good old time. Jumping, spinning, smash pits and sometimes a little bit of grinding by accident. The Organization members were talking as they danced.

"This is the best way of partying!" Demyx said as he was jumping in a dancing form.

"I'll admit this is pretty fun." Zexion said, moving his feet a little bit as the music flowed into his body.

"That's surprising, Zex." Marluxia said as he and Larxene were hitting their hips together.

"I can have fun. I just don't show it to much." Zexion replied.

"Why don't you show it?" Demyx asked.

"Because, im either not having fun. Or I feel like I can't show it around anyone. It's complicated, okay." He replied again.

"You need to start hanging out with us more."

"I just might, Demyx."

"Grrrrrreat! But you'll have to be the responsible one!"

"Was planning on it."

"Come one guys. Enough talk, more dancing!" Larxene said as she moved her hips from side to side.

"I just feel bad." Axel put in.

"Cause of Roxas."

"Yeah, Larx. He's probably pissed off at us."

"Oh whatever. If he tried we could get discounts because of that little kid rule."

"I guess."

"Now no sad face!" Demyx said turning his frown upside down.

"Okay!" Axel told them.

**Back to Roxas**

He walks over to the entrance leaving the park.

"That's IT! I. Have. Had it! Im leaving."

He leaves the park and goes back to the hotel. He then buys himself a bottle of Mountain Dew and a bag of Cheetos and has a party by himself.

**With everyone else**

They exit the club around midnight. The look at the bench were Roxas was told to stay. Axel runs over to the bench.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"What it is number VIII?" Vexen asked.

"Roxy, he's.....he's....GONE!!!!!"

"What!?!?" Xemnas yelled.

"Bad, bad Superior." Said Xigbar.

"How can this be. I need him. He'll help us reach our goal. He's my responsibility. I can be charged with child neglect!!!!"

Axel wasn't listening. While Xemnas was talking to himself he too, was doing the same.

"He's probably been taken by some rapist were he'll be raped many times! And then, we might find him out that he wants to be a stripper!! Or worse, he'll be....."

"What!" Everyone said as Xemnas had finished his rant.

"He'll be dead!!!!!!!!!!!" Axel said crying at the last word.

"Oh my Kingdom Hears he's right man!" Xemnas said grabbing Saix by the shoulders.

"What shall we do?" Saix asked.

"We shall HUNT!!! EVERYONE GO!! Well find him." Xemnas replied.

"Where?" Larxene asked.

Before anyone could answer they looked over at Demyx and Zexion. Demyx kept shoving Zexion's nose on the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Asked Zexion.

"Sniff boy sniff! Your nose can find him!!!" Demyx cried.

"No it can't! Leave me alone. I can't pick up his scent stupid!"

"I know! The hotel!" Xaldin said using his brain for the good of others for once.

"Great! Lets go!" Xigbar said.

The all ran to the hotel and knocked at Roxas's bedroom. Axel put his ear to the door. He jumped back and started to weep.

"What! He isn't in their." Xemnas asked.

"NO! But the bed is squeaking!" Axel cried.

Larxene pulled out a strand of her hair and picked the lock. They found Roxas jumping on the bed. Eyes wide with fear.

"What the hell!" Roxas yelled.

"YEAH! MY BUDDY HASN'T BEEN ABDUCTED AND RAPED OR WASN'T GETTING IT ON! YEAH!!!!!!" Axel squealed.

"Thanks for being worried. But I just came back here. It was getting cold out and I didn't wanna sleep on a bench."

"Never ever do that again wittle, Roxy." Demyx said.

"Fine. I won't." He replied.

"GREAT! Nowwwww get out of our room!!!" Larxene said pushing everyone who wasn't sleeping in their room out.

"But....." Xemnas said.

"To bad!" She replied.

"Sigh." Everyone who was pushed out says.

Everyone went back to their rooms. Getting ready for another night of fun, torture or I don't know what's.

**Vexen and Lexaeus**

After quickly changing into their pj's, they hit the bed and quickly fell asleep. Were Vexen dreamed of a science project that had to do with the booming music he hated so much. And Lexaeus dreamt of sitting in a chair.

**Xemnas, Xaldin and Saix**

They all at something to eat before going to bed. Xemnas had a sandwich. Saix a piece of cake. And Xaldin had some toast. They then fell asleep were Xemnas dreamt of his Organization acting as a family. Xaldin dreamt of him ruling over everyone and everything. And Saix dreamt of lollie pop trees, bubble gum roads and lemonade seas.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

They just hit the bed and fell asleep. Except for Roxas. Who was knocked out by Axel and then cuddled to death in bed by his best friend. Xigbar dreamt of being a pirate. Zexion, having read all the books in the world. Demyx, meeting Hannah Montana. Luxord, being rich. Marluxia, ruling over a castle with his buds. Larxene, a torture dream of some sort.

And what about Axel and Roxas. Axel dreamt of him and Roxas being bff's forever. And Roxas was having a nightmare from being knocked out. Usually when Axel almost strangled him in his sleep he never had a nightmare. But from being knocked out and then getting a death grip from is bud, his dream was horrible. He was dreaming of a psycho killer straggling him. And ever sense Roxas was told he could have been raped. Well, the killer was also a gay rapist. Or a gay pedofile is more of the term.

**Leaving group**

They all slept and had a happily, except for Roxas, nighttime dream. And were awaiting tomorrow morning.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I had to do the Boardwalk first cause of a few reasons. I've been their, I just wanted to and I thought of Larxene eating funnel cake and had to write a chapter with it. Now many of you have been asking where Namine is. She is not in this story. Why? One, she works with the Organization but isn't a member. Two, it's hard for me to imagine of what group she would hang out with. She's not hyper but she's not boring either. Three, it's hard thinking of her reactions on rides and stuff. And that's why she isn't in this story. So imagine she's on Destiny Islands, enjoying a fancy coffee, relaxing and maybe working on a tan. Or she can be inside Kairi. You choose what she does. Well, until next time, this is khg over and out!**


	5. At The Sports Center

**Inspired by Organization XIII does Walt Disney World by bluemoonlightgirl**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

They were all up by 8am. Doing their own thing. Luxord was in the bathroom trimming his beard. Roxas was doing the pee pee dance. Axel was laughing at Roxas. Demyx was trying to learn the pee pee dance. Xigbar and Marluxia were watching tv. Larxene was lying in bed, enjoying the warm sheets. And Zexion was still sleeping.

"Come one, Luxord! I have to go!" Roxas screams.

"Yeah, Luxord! Better hurry or theirs gonna be a puddle of piss when you come out." Axel screams.

"It takes time to look good!" Luxord replies.

"Roxas just use another bathroom." Larxene finally tells him. "It annoying to see a fifteen year old boy doing a pee pee dance."

"BUT I HAVEN'T MASTERED THE DANCE YET!" Demyx yells at her.

"Oh you've done it before. We all have. You can only do it while waiting in line for the bathroom and when your bladders about to explode."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh is right." She tells him.

"All of you shut up! Were watching tv." Xigbar screams.

"WHAT! IM JUST TRYING TO HELP THE KID BEFORE HE PEES HIMSELF!" Larxene snaps back.

"WELL THEN LET HIM PISS HIMSELF!" Xigbar screams.

"DO YOU HAVE TO USE THE WORD PISS! IT'S SO NASTY!" Marluxia tells him.

"WHY YES. YES I DO!" Xigbar tells him.

Then everyone gets in the argument. Zexion's in it for waking him up with their screaming. Marluxia's in it because he really doesn't like the word piss. Larxene's in it because she can be and she thinks she's right. Axel's in it to not be left out. Demyx is in it telling the Nobodies it's not right to yell. But all of this cause Roxas to snap.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!" Roxas screams.

Everyone stops talking and looks at him. Axel even falls of the bed.

"ZEXION! GO BACK TO BED! MARLUXIA! GET USE TO THE WORD PISS! AXEL! STOP TALKING! XIGBAR! WATCH TV! DEMYX! GO STAND IN A CORNER! LARXENE! DO SOMETHING! LUXORD! OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No!" Luxord screams.

Roxas gets out his Oblivion and unlocks the door. He closes the door behind him. Everyone gathers round. All you can hear is.

"ROXAS! STOP!"

"BUT THIS IS ONLY ROUND ONE, LUXORD! COME AND GET ROUND TWO!"

"I'LL LET YOU HAVE THE BATHROOM! JUST STOP HITTING ME!"

"YOU HAD THAT CHANCE EIGHT HOURS AGO!"

"OH KINGDOM HEARTS IM SORRY!"

"OH YOUR GONNA BE SORRY! LETS ME JUST RIP OUT THIS SINK AND BEAT YOU WITH IT!"

"PLEASE DON'T!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT! NOW!"

And with that Luxord crawls out and the door about chops his torso in half. About two minutes later Roxas comes out. Everyone looks at him like he's gone crazy.

"Im sorry guys. But when Roxas has to go Roxas has to go."

Everyone pushes Luxord in front.

"OH KINGDOM HEARTS DON'T HURT ME!" Luxord screams.

"I didn't mean to. I just really had to tinkle!" Roxas tell them.

"Tinkle?" Everyone asks.

"Another word for pee." Roxas answers.

Everyone stares at him blankly.

"What? Can't I have a big vocabulary."

"Lets just move on with the day." Zexion said.

And with that, everyone continued on doing their thing.

**Xemnas, Xaldin and Saix**

Xemnas was reading, Saix was listening to tv and Xaldin was listening to the racket next door.

"What the hell can they possibly be doing in their!?" Xaldin screamed.

"By the sounds of it, do you really wanna know?" Saix told him.

"You're a sick, sick Nobody." Xaldin told him.

Xemnas sighed and continued to read.

**Vexen and Lexaeus**

They were still asleep.

**Leaving group**

After everyone was awake and ready to go, they got on the bus. They rode and rode and rode and rode to the next park. Excitement was building up until the got off. Everyone literally face palmed themselves when they found out what park they were at. The only one who seemed to smile was Lexaeus. Xemnas then got in front of the stunned group to talk.

"Here we are! Disney's Wide World of Sports! Now why did we go to this park? Lexaeus really wanted to go here and you all could use the exercise. Now off you go!" Xemnas said.

"Come Zex, Zex!" Demyx said pulling Zexion with him.

"Great." Zexion replied.

**Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Saix**

"Now this just a wonderful park!" Xemnas exclaims excitedly.

"What are we to do?" Vexen asks.

"Get exercise! YEAH!!" Lexaeus screams and skips off.

"That was disturbing." Saix tells everyone.

"On sooooooooooo many levels." Xaldin puts in.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

"I have to say, this park sucks ass." Zexion says.

"Yep." Everyone agrees.

**Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Saix**

"Okay, Lex. What do you want to do?" Xemnas asks.

"Play baseball!" And again, he skips off.

"ROBIN! TO THE BATMOBILE!" Xaldin screams.

"You watch that show a little to much." Vexen says.

".........................Creepy." Saix says.

"Very." Everyone agrees.

They all walk over to a place where batting cages were and baseball fields were as well. They all walked into a batting cage to find Larxene in their with Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Luxord, Marluxia and Xigbar.

They watch Xigbar first, he does pretty good. Never misses, but still could hit the ball a littler harder. Xigbar gets out and Demyx goes in next. Demyx hits and misses, hits and misses, hits and makes it. He jumps up and down, but then a baseball hits him in the leg. He gets sad and runs and hugs Larxene, when meaning to hug Roxas, and gets shocked for it. After that it was Luxord. He hit harder, but could work on not missing so much. After that was Zexion. For not being a strong Nobody, he could hit hard. Then it was Axel who did an okay swing and then gave it to Roxas who did the same. Next was Larxene. She got onto the field and snapped her fingers and changes into a batters outfit. Their was a number twelve on the back and Larxene was printed in yellow letters. She put her hat on and waited for the ball to hit. When it did, she hit it and it made a hole in the metal netting. Everyone literally fell over. After doing so a few times, she changed back into her Organization XIII coat and snapped her fingers as she passed the boys.

"And that's how a Savage Nymph does it boys."

Then the other group stepped up. Axel and gang noticing them decide to stay and watch. First up was Vexen. Lets just say that he out of the ten ball that were shot, he hit one. Then was Xaldin, he did better than expected and handed the bat to Xemnas. He was a very good hitter, but as far as distance goes, he was not so good. Then was Saix who literally broke the bat. He threw it and it hit a bird and he walked off. Last was Lexaeus who took his time and did it perfectly. He hit hard, but didn't leave a mark like Larxene. After he did this he walked out. Xemnas tried to catch up with the other group, but someone, probably Larxene. Threw a baseball at him.

"And here we are alone again." Xemnas said to himself.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

"So now what do we do?" Marluxia asks.

"How about a little friendly game of volleyball." Larxene puts in.

"Why would you wanna play that?" Luxord asks.

"Lets just say my Somebody was EXCELLENT at sports. Not to mention that I was the captain of cheerleading, volleyball, softball, baseball, soccer, gymnastics AND tennis."

"Isn't baseball a GUYS sport?" Roxas asks.

"Reason being I was on that team too was because I tried out and broke the coach's left arm and leg with my swing. No I didn't beat him with the bat, the baseball hit his leg."

"How did he break his arm?" Demyx asks.

"The baseball flew of the wall and hit him again. But anyhow, that was in the past. So lets play, shall we?"

The all run over to a court and Larxene steps in front. She begins to speak.

"Im gonna be a captain along with Marly."

"Thanks, Larxene!" Marluxia sighs.

"No prob."

"You wanna choose first, my little sports girl." Marluxia says playfully.

"Of course! I choose...........AXEL!"

"Fine." Axel sighs.

"The I choose Demyx."

"YEAH!"

"Well I choose Roxas! Put that up your butt."

"I don't want to." Marluxia says.

"Oh thank Kingdom Hearts!" Roxas sighs.

"Anywhoooooo, I choose, Luxord. Come here my little Brit."

"Oh joy." Luxord says sarcastically.

"Ha! He doesn't eve WANNA be on your team! I choose Xigbar."

"Cool."

"Then that leaves me with Zexion." Marluxia says cheerfully.

"Why am I last?"

"Face it." Larxene starts.

"Your just not." Marluxia puts in.

"Physically good at sports." Everyone finishes.

"Sigh." Zexion sighs.

The teams go on opposite sides of the court. On the left side of the court, Marluxia was covering the front let side while Luxord was covering the right. In the back Demyx was on the left side while Zexion was on the right. On the right side of the court, Larxene and Xigbar were in the front. Larxene on left side, Xigbar on right. In the back Roxas was on the left and Axel on the right. Then they started.

Larxene was quite good, blocking ever pass that she could reach. She knew how to spike, hit, block, everything. One time a ball was about to spike, but she dove and hit it up hitting it high enough for her to stand back up and spike it. She soon smiled at the opposite team and laughed. She said to the other team in a laughing voice.

"Harder than you thought?"

Axel laughed at the comment, but their was no match in comparing his skills to Larxene's. He was good, but if he wasn't in the back. Well, they probably would have lost by now. The only thing he did perfectly was hitting it. Not spiking it, but just plain hitting it over the net. He huffed to Roxas.

"How, huff, far do you think, huff, this will, huff, last. I've never worked this hard, huff, before in my life." Axel wheezed.

"Not sure."

Roxas was in the zone. He was doing pretty good for playing it the first time. He was better at blocking than hitting, but he was still good at hitting. He looked over at the score board and quickly came back into the game. He blocked and then smiled.

"Can we take a break?" Xigbar asked.

"NO! WE HAVE TO WIN!" Larxene snapped.

"Fine."

Xigbar was good at those quick spikes. He could stop an quick move that Larxene wasn't ready for. He looked over to see the ball come to him. He hit it and they scored their first point. Xigbar was proud.

"Only four more to go!" Xigbar said happily.

"We made one!" Roxas sighed.

"Go us, it's our birthdays, go us, it's our birthdays." Axel sang.

"Told you we'd win!" Larxene snapped.

They began to play again after a little victory dance, high five and song. But once all that was done, they started to play again. And their it started. Someone on the left side would hit and think they made a point, but the right side would block or save. And that happened vice versa too.

Marluxia was getting pissed of. He wanted to win so badly. He took the ball and spiked it. Unlike everyone on that team who was either good at everything, blocking, hitting or saving. He was good at long hits. He would hit the ball and it would almost make it to Axel or Roxas, but Larxene always caught it. He scowled.

"LARXENE! You need yo quit taking all of the balls!" Marluxia whined.

"TO BAD!!!" Larxene screamed back.

Luxord watched in shame. He sucked at this game. The only thing he was good at was passing the ball to someone else. And he did that quite often. After playing a little bit he actually hit a ball to Roxas. But, he passed it to Larxene who spiked it. He just sunk down in shame.

"It's okay, Luxord." Marluxia cheered.

"Sure, sure." Luxord sighed.

Demyx laughed it off as a bad hit. He was trying, but he speciality was distracting. He could easily distract Xigbar, Axel or Roxas. But Larxene would always snap them back into place. He tried again, but Larxene hit him in the head.

"OUCH!" Demys cried.

Zexion rubbed his hand against his head. He sucked at this. He wasn't even getting the ball. He wa just watching. And when the ball did get to him, he had to jump to reach it. He was tired and wanted to go. Until Marluxia scored a goal.

"GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marluxia screamed.

"We got one?" Luxord asked surpirsed.

"HA! IN YOUR FACES!" Demyx squealed.

"Woo. Hoo." Zexion said.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! WE WILL WIN!" Larxene snapped.

"CHEATERS!" Xigbar yelled.

"Buttfaces!" Roxas yelled.

"YEAH! What Roxy said!" Axel joined in.

And they went on like this for about ten minutes until it came to a declared and agreed tie. They got off the court and all sat down. All of them were gulping down water.

"Now see. Wasn't that fun?" Larxene asked.

"NEED WATER!" Demyx said dehydrating himself.

"I guess." Zexion said.

"Defiantly. But it's tiring.' Roxas put in.

"Agreed." Axel and Luxord say.

"I just wish we could have won." Xigbar whined.

"But a tie is better than being mad at the other team. Right?" Marluxia told him.

"Right." Everyone said.

**Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Saix**

They were sitting eating hotdogs. Enjoying the fresh air and watching people run around and either act stupid or take in the sights. Xemnas took a bite of his plain hotdog and began to sigh.

"What is it, Xemnas?" Saix asked, taking a bite out of his hotdog with mustard on it.

"Oh nothing. It's just so nice to get away from the castle."

"I would have never thought to hear you say that."

"I know, but it's rather relaxing."

"Agreed." Saix said.

They both ate their hotdogs until they saw the other three members coming up to them.

"Mmm, I love hotdogs. Especially with ketchup on them." Xaldin says taking a bite.

"That's sickening. Relish is the way to go." Lexaeus corrects him.

"No. Spicy mustard is!" Vexen says putting a lot of spicy mustard on his food.

"Enough fighting! It's just food. You eat it, digest it and poop it out! Shish!" Xemans says.

Saix just nodded in agreement and finished up his hotdog before heading to the bathroom.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

They were sitting on the football field. Each doing something different. Zexion was laying in the sun and enjoying it's warm heat on his body. Luxord had bough himself a coke and was sipping it happily. Xigbar was sitting and watching the others run around. Axel, Demyx and Roxas were playing tag and laughing as they were starting to become out of breathe. Marluxia and Larxene were also playing tag. But they were involved in Axel, Demyx and Roxas's game.

"YOU CAN'T GET ME, AXEL!"

"OH WHAT EVER, ROXAS!"

"MARLY STOP! IM OUT OF BREATHE!"

"NEVER!"

Then Larxene and Roxas collided. Larxene feel on top of Roxas. She rubber her head.

"Ouch! My aching head!" Larxene said rubbing her head.

"Mmmmmmmmm."

Larxene looked down to find Roxas stuck between her boobs. She gets up to find him stuck. She pushes him out and he shacks his head rapidly on the ground.

"Are you alright?" She asked holding her hand out.

"Yeah."

"Good! Sorry ya got stuck their. Now lets see, I've been groped twice."

"But mine was by accident." Roxas corrected.

"SO WAS MINE!" Axel screamed.

"But how do I know you weren't planning to do it. Hmmmm?" Larxene asked.

"I WASN'T!" Axel screamed.

"Suuuuurrrre. Well come one, Roxas. Lets go. It's getting late and we need to head back to the hotel."

"Okay." Roxas said, still a little nervous for getting stuck their.

**Leaving group**

They all headed for the bus and made it back in time to order room service. After that, they all left for their rooms. Xemnas, Xaldin and Saix quickly feel asleep. Vexen and Lexaeus stayed up kinda late and then passed out. Xigbar, Zexion, Demyx and Luxord played poker for awhile and then went to bed. Axel convinced Larxene that it was an accident. And Marluxia, after six hours, calmed down Roxas for what happened before they left.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A new chapter! Sorry it took awhile, but sports aren't my thing. Really, their not. Im not a sports fanatic. But I do sometimes watch sports and stuff and stuff. So yeah, review please and I hoped you enjoyed!**


	6. Epcot

**Inspired by 'Organization XIII does Walt Disney World' by bluemoonlightgirl. **

______________________________________________________________________________

Everyone wakes up and stands outside of their rooms, awaiting the day. Xemnas steps forward.

"Today we will be going to Epcot."

"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!" Vexen cheers.

"Can I just go back to bed?" Xigbar asks.

"NO! Now off we go." Xemnas sings.

"He's lost it." Marluxia whispers to Axel.

"He has."

They all get on the tram and wait until the get their. Everyone was enjoying the ride and Demyx was mesmerized by how such a big object stays on such a small pole. Once it stopped, everyone got off.

"LOOK AT THAT BIG BALL!" Demyx screams.

"Number IX, please don't say that anymore." Xemnas tells him.

"OKKKKKAAAYYYY!"

"Now we WILL be staying together for this trip. GOT IT!?!" Xemnas screams.

"Fine." Everyone huffs.

"Now, what to do first?"

"Lets go on THAT!" Xigbar screams.

He points to a fast car zooming by on a track. Vexen takes out his map to find that it's called Test Track. The walk in line to find that one person will have to sit out. Lexaeus raises his hand and goes to sit near the exit. Everyone else stays in line. They get to the front to be stopped by a worker.

"Who's riding with who?" He asks.

"I call Larxene, Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Xigbar!" Marluxia shouts.

"Fine, then we'll have Xemnas, Vexen, Zexion, Saix and Luxord." Xaldin says.

Marluxia, Larxene and Xigbar sit in the back in that order while Axel, Roxas and Demyx sit in the front. In the next car Vexen Zexion and Luxord sit in the back in that order while Xemnas, Saix and Xaldin get in the front.

**Car one**

"Now remember, Dem. Keep your hands and feet INSIDE the ride." Xigabr tells him.

"Can do, Xiggy!" Demyx tells him.

They take off and they spin, turn and fly across the tracks. Marluxia and Xigbar are smiling and having a wonderful time. Larxene is waiting for it to go faster. Axel and Roxas are laughing their butts of as Demyx has his eyes closed and is holding on for dear life.

"XIGGY! I DON'T LIKE THIS RIDE!"

"COME ONE, DEM! IT'S FUN! JUST OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEE!"

Demxy opens eyes to see things fly by him. He doesn't fear the ride anymore, but still doesn't care for it.

"DOESN'T THIS GO ANY FASTER!" Larxene yells.

"IT WOULD KILL US, LARXENE!" Marluxia yells.

"WHATEVER!" She screams.

"AXEL! THIS IS FUN! IT REMINDS ME OF WHEN YOU DRIVE A CAR! EVERYTHING GOES BY AT THIS SPEED!" Roxas screams.

"OH SHUT UP ROXAS! I DRIVE GOOD!" Axel screams back.

"SURE! WHATEVER YOU SAY!" Everyone shouts at him.

**Car two**

They soon took off after car one and are in a hurry to get off. Xemnas is holding onto Saix, who is holding onto Xemnas. And Xaldin, he's just petting his hair in discomfort. Vexen is crying and Luxord is laughing at him. Zexion doesn't feel anything on this ride. He's just moving with the car.

"SAIX! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Xemnas screams.

"WHAT!?!" Saix asks kinda nervous on what it is.

"YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT SECOND IN COMMAND, AND IF I DON'T MAKE IT OUT ALIVE! I WANT YOU TO RUN THE ORGANIZATION WITH AN IRON FIST! AND AVENGE ME!!!!!!"

"I WILL, SUPERIOR! I WILL!!!!!!!!"

"I, SNIFFLE, WANNA GET OFF!!!!!" Vexen cries.

"QUIT BEING SUCH A BABY!!! IT'S JUST A RIDE!!" Zexion yells.

"AHAHAHA!!! DON'T TELL HIM TO STOP!!! IT'S FUNNY!!!!" Luxord tells Zexion.

"Sigh." Zexion says to himself.

"It's okay Xaldin. Everything is going to be okay." Xaldin keeps says to himself while petting his hair.

**Lexaeus**

He's just sitting and looking at the track above him. He sees a car with Axel in it. It looks like their having fun. Then he sees the next car. And it's like time slows down so he can get a good look at them. Xemnas and Saix are holding onto each other, Xaldin is petting his hair, Vexen is crying, Luxord is laughing and Zexion is sitting their. Time picks back up again and it zooms by. Lexaeus just stands their in shock, with his eye twitching.

**Car one**

The car stops and they all get out. Demyx is shacking because he's not used to the ride. Xigbar gets out and tries to comfort Demyx. Axel and Roxas are smiling. Marluxia is fixing his hair and Larxene is angry.

"That's it. That's IT!" Larxene screams.

"Yes, Larxene. That's how rides work." Marluxia tells her.

"I could have done better. It could have been a little more intense."

"I don't think so. It was a little to intense for me." Demyx says shacking.

"It's okay, Dem. Your alright, see." Xigbar says.

"I guess so." He replies.

"Hey, isn't that Xemnas's car?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah it is. Boy do they look a mess." Axel says.

Car two pulls up and everyone from car one is looking at them like their freaks. Xemnas and Saix are hugging each other. Xaldin is petting himself. Luoxrd is laughing so hard that he can't breathe. Zexion is just sitting their and Vexen is....crying.

"Superior, are you all right?" Marluxia asks.

"I think he's more than alright." Larxene jokes.

"I....didn't like that ride. I got.....nervous." Xemnas answers a little shaken.

"We were making sure that nether of us would die." Saix put in.

"Oooooookay." Marluxia and Larxene said.

"Xaldin? Xaldin!" Demyx screams.

"That...was....awful." He said.

"It's okay! I didn't like it either." Demxy says hugging him.

"Don't touch me!" Xaldin shouts.

"Okay."

"Zexion, what did you think of the ride?" Axel asks.

"Is was okay."

"That's it?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah.

Xigbar walks over to Luxord who is on the ground.

"What's with you?" Xigbar asks.

"VEXEN! HE'S...AHAHAHAHA!!!! CRYING!!!!" Luxord shouts.

"NO WAY!" The members in car one scream.

The look in the car to find Vexen shacking and crying. He gets up and falls on the ground.

"That was the most awful thing I've ever experienced." Vexen said.

The younger members were giggling, trying to hold in their laughter. After several long minutes, they burst.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU YOUNG, INEXPERIENCED NOBODIES!"

Hearing that, this caused them to laugh even more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE A SEXUAL JOKE!!!!!" Vexen shouts.

"Vexen, just leave them be." Xemnas said.

They walked out to find Lexaeus still standing their, frozen in time. The walk over to find him staring at the track like he's gone mad. Xigbar pushed him over and he fell.

"Oops."

"What is the matter, Lexaeus?" Vexen asked, all better now.

"The people in Xemnas's car....im disturbed by everyone in that car."

"Sigh."

Saix helps him up and the walk away from that dreadful ride. They walk until they get to a ride called The Sea, Nemo and Friends. The walk in it to find that it's a two person ride. They all pair up and ride the ride. Luckily for Lexaeus, Zexion was able to 'persuade' the worker to let a group of three ride.

The groups were Xemnas and Saix, Xigbar and Luxord, Zexion and Demyx, Axel and Roxas, Marluxia and Larxene. The group of three was Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus.

**Xemnas and Saix**

They sit and watch the fish swim by while computer graphics swim across the tanks. It was rather....interesting. Xemnas turn toward Saix and tells him something very important.

"What I said on Test Track. Well, please don't tell anyone."

"Of course not Superior."

"Good, good."

**Xigbar and Luxord**

They too were sitting their watching the fish, until they got bored and started a conversation.

"What would happen if I shot the glass? Do you think it would break?" Xigbar asks.

"Maybe. Why, do you want to try it out or something?"

"No, I just kinda wondered."

"Alright then......I hate this park."

"True to that!"

**Zexion and Demyx**

"This is a very boring ride, but it's educational, I guess." Zexion said.

"I like the bright, colorful fish! Their pretty!" Demyx squeals.

"Of course."

They get to the scene with Bruce the shark and Demyx shoves his face in Zexion's coat.

"I don't like sharks!" Demyx's muffled voice screamed.

"It's not real."

"But I still don't like em!"

"Their....their?"

"Will you hold me until the shark goes away?"

"Ummm, sure."

And their Zexion held Demyx until Bruce the shark was no longer their. After that, their was a awkward silence.

**Axel and Roxas**

"Roxas."

"Yeah, Axel." Roxas said looking at the fish.

"This sucks."

"Telling me. Why Xemnas is waiting to do the fun parks last, I've got no idea."

"Yeah."

"Axel."

"Yeah, Roxas."

"When we get back to the room, and we fall asleep. Will you stop chewing on my hair at night? Its rather.....weird."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Im just tired of pulling my wet hair in the morning."

**Marluxia and Larxene**

"This isn't so bad." Marluxia tells her.

"I guess." Larxene replies.

"I mean, no missions, were away from the castle, just us."

"Are you hitting one me?"

"Of course not! Im just saying that in a best friend way. Because we are. Like you told me so."

"Oh yes! I remember. True enough."

**Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus**

"Im squished against plastic." Xaldin complains.

"Im squished too." Vexen tells him.

"Im sorry, Xaldin, Vexen, but im bulky." Lexaeus apologizes.

"We know your bulky. Can you not see that we are squished." Xaldin said getting angry.

"Calm down now, Xaldin." Vexen says nervously.

"I will NOT!" Xaldin replies.

"Lexaeus." Vexen commands.

"On it." Lexaeus replies.

He squishes Xaldin, calming him down.

"Thanks." Xaldin said, but got no reply.

**Leaving group**

The first car pulls up and Xemnas and Saix get out. They watch as Xigbar and Luxord's faces are red as they met up with them. They then look at Zexion and Demyx as their in the shell. Demyx's face is pressed against Zexion's chest. They look at them weird until Zexion comes over and tells them the situation. They accept it and move on with their lives. Next up were Axel and Roxas and they had a bored look on their face. Marluxia and Larxene then pulled up and they too, were bored. Lastly was Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus. Lexaeus got out of the shell first and Vexen and Xaldin followed. They meet up with everyone else and they take off.

They took a look around the aquarium and then headed outside to try and find another ride.

"I want, to kill myself." Axel whispered to Larxene.

"Agreed. Maybe if we fall out of a ride or something." She replies back.

"Im not deaf you know." Xemnas yells to the back of the group.

"How did he know!" Axel screamed.

"I was gonna say he has his hearing aid up to loud, but then I remembered that he would kill us."

"Haha, Larxene." Xemnas said sarcastically.

Everyone in the back giggled and made their way to a ride that was in the giant ball thing. It was a ride where two people would ride together. This time Lexaeus rode by himself. Everyone paired up again. Xemnas and Saix, Xigbar and Demyx, Xaldin and Luxord, Vexen and Zexion, Axel and Roxas, Marluxia and Larxene, and Lexaeus sat by himself. They all got in and the ride started.

**Xemnas and Saix**

"This isn't so bad." Saix said.

"I guess not, a little boring, yes, but it's not that bad. Im sure the younger members are learning something."

"I bet they are."

**Xigbar and Demyx**

"Xiggy, im tired of learning!" Demyx whined.

"Me too. Hey look a camera!"

"Smile, Xiggy!"

**Xaldin and Luxord**

"..........."

"............read any good books lately?" Luxord asked awkwardly.

"No."

"Okay then."

**Vexen and Zexion**

"Oh I love this park. So educational, so fun." Vexen squealed like a little schoolgirl.

"I guess it's okay. I love learning, but it is a vacation." Zexion sighed.

Vexen looked at him and grabbed onto his shoulders. He took his hand and started to slap him on every word he was saying.

"Pull, yourself, together."

"Stop it!" Zexion yelled quietly.

"Fine, but listen to yourself. Your starting to act like on of them." He said pointing to the car behind them. And they watched what they were doing.

**Axel and Roxas**

"Axel stop it!" Roxas said quietly.

"Why?"

"What are you doing!"

"Trying to get you to smile for the picture."

"Axel stop it."

"NEVER!"

Just then Roxas pounced on Axel knocking him onto the seat. All you could see were black boots.

**Marluxia and Larxene**

"What the hell are those jackasses doing?" Larxene asked.

"I think Roxas might be raping Axel." Marluxia replied.

"I think your right."

"It'll be fun to see how their picture turns out. Look here it comes now. Smile, Larxy."

"You too, Marly."

**Lexaeus**

"So alone...."

**Leaving group**

Everyone rides the slow ride out and get off. Axel and Roxas are the last to get off sense everyone literally jumps out and before they have to ride it again. Then Axel and Roxas get out. Axel's hair is a mess and he has a bruise or two on his face. Roxas's hair is also messed up, how you can tell no one knows, and his zipper on his coat was pulled down a little bit.

"Before you say anything, we didn't do what you thought we were doing." Roxas explained.

"Roxas beat me up......GOOD JOB!" Axel screamed.

"Welcome, now lets just go." Roxas said fixing himself up.

They all head over to the next ride which was called Mission Space. Vexen was intrigued and dragged everyone their. It was a four seater. One were to sit out and Xaldin gladly volunteered. Everyone broke up into groups. Group one was Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Zexion. Group two was Larxene, Marluxia, Xemnas and Vexen. And group three was Xigbar, Lexaeus, Luxord and Saix.

**Group one**

"It says that there are four different 'positions'." Zexion tells everyone in his group.

"Hehehehe, positions." Axel whispers to Roxas and Demyx, making them giggle too.

"NOT SEXUAL POSITIONS YOU MORON!" Zexion yells.

The employees look at their group and Axel points to Xemnas who was behind him with his group.

"He did it, but you must ignore him. He has.....anger issues." Axel said.

"I won't anymore when I get done with you." Xemnas whispers.

"Was that a threat.....father dear." Axel says in a British accent.

"Ummm...." Xemnas starts to say but is cut off.

"Please father, don't beat me again. I can't take it anymore, my little bottom is so red and sore with blisters. If not that, please don't take away my supper tonight. I only eat once a week as it is, and that's only a small morsel, please daddy. Don't beat me." Axle says still in his British accent.

Luxord then walks over and smacks him across the head.

"That is offensive to me pyro." Luxord says and walks back to his group.

"Sorry." Axel says rubbing his head.

"Now tell these concerned and nosy people the truth." Zexion says.

"He doesn't beat or starve me.....and he ISN'T my dad!" Axel tells everyone.

Everyone stops staring at them and the gang continues their talk.

"Now who wants to be the commander?" Zexion asks.

"ME! ME!!!!" Demyx squeals in delight.

"Fine." Zexion sighs.

"WHAT!?!" Axel and Roxas yell.

"He doesn't really control the ride, just pretend. Relax, if really did, I would be captain." Zexion explains to them.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts." The both sigh.

"Pilot?" Zexion asks.

Demyx steps in front of him and puts on a captains hat that he got who knows where and yells at Zexion in a non-menacing tone.

"Im the captain of the me ship and I'll say who gets what job."

"Why are you wearing a pirate hat when this is a space ride?" Roxas asks.

"Don't question me, Roxas, arg." Demyx says.

"Fine." Everyone sighs.

"Now the pilot will be Roxas."

"Cool." Roxas says as Demyx slaps a stuffed parrot on his shoulder.

"Axel, will be the navigator and Zexy will be the engineer, arg." Demyx said in a pirate tone.

They were still waiting in line for their turn after that. Listening to Demyx talk in his pirate tone.

**Group two**

"Why did we get stuck with the creeps, Marly?" Larxene asks.

"I don't know." He replied.

"We're right here!" Vexen yells.

"DON'T YELL AT ME YOU ASSCRACK!" Larxene yells.

"Don't anger her Vexen, we'll be spending five minutes with her. Try to wait until we get off the ride." Xemnas tells him.

"Yes, Superior."

Marluxia reads the signs and pushes Xemnas out of the way. Xemnas gives him an angered look and Marluxia gives him a smirk of 'in your faceness'.

"What is the meaning of this, Number XI?" Xemnas asks.

"Well, we have to pick commanding positions. And I call commander." Marluxia says in the front.

"Well if Mar Mar gets that, I want pilot." Larxene says deliberately stepping on Vexen's foot as she walks by.

"Then I call engineer. My scientific genius will be needed for that part." Vexen says.

"It's a ride dumbass, your genius would do us no good even if you're the pooper scooper guy. Now shut up." Larxene said pissed off that he was in her group.

"I guess im the navigator then." Xemnas says.

**Group three**

"COOOOOOOLLLLL!!!!!" Xigbar shouts.

Saix smacks him on the head for being 'to loud' and then asks him hatefully.

"What is it, Xigbar?"

"The people that are getting of the ride, one of em hurled." Xigbar said.

"Your a sick, sick man."

Luxord saw the sign saying the positions of command and took forward as he magically got commanding hats like Demyx did. Where he got them, no one knows. He then changed his voice, or tried to at least, to try and sound like a British William Shatner.

"I am, your commanding officer. And you will obey me. Xigbar, you are the engineer, Lexaeus, navigator. And Saix, sense I know that you love to kiss ass, you'll be the pilot. Second in command, you could say. Now suck up to me." Luxord said.

"Never." Saix told him harshly.

**Leaving groups**

The riders got off and the Organization got on.

**Group one**

They take their seats and once in, get ready for blast off.

"Are we ready to set sail, arg." Demyx said sitting next to Zexion and Roxas.

"I guess." Zexion said sitting next to Demyx, sense he got a side seat.

"HELLS YEAH!" Axel said sitting next to Roxas, who also got a side seat.

"We are me Captain." Roxas said in between Axel and Demyx, playing along with Demyx.

Axel smacks him on the head and quickly tells him.

"Don't encourage him. His little brain is already dead enough."

"Sorry."Roxas replies.

The ride starts and their off. It starts to slowly turn, twist, shack and lurch forward. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.

"Zexy! Keep are engines in good condition, arg." Demyx said.

"I AM." Zexion said while in complete control.

"Ax! Keep us on course!"

"IM TRYING DEM!" Axel said struggling at first.

"ROXY! Make sure Ax does his job!" Demyx said randomly pushing buttons at his seat.

"I'll try." Roxas said doing the same as Demyx.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Axel asks.

**Group two**

"I hate you all." Vexen said on a side seat, luckily next to Larxene.

"Xemnas, I'll trade jobs." Larxene almost begged.

"No, Larxy. You'll stay next to me." Marluxia replied next to Xemnas and Larxene.

"And besides, I like my job." Xemnas said in his corner.

The ride starts and they too, take off. It does the same and everyone is in complete control. Until the ride picks up that is. Now it's literally jumping up and down sending them colliding with on another and they can't take it.

"MARLUXIA! I CAN'T DO THIS! EVERY TIME A TRY TO PRESS A BUTTON I LURCH FORWARD AND HIT THE WRONG ONE! I CAN'T DO IT!!!" Xemnas yells at him as he is being throw forward and is hitting random buttons.

"I AM TOO! I KEEP HITTING MY, OUCH! HEAD ON THE DANG WINDOWS! OR SCREENS OR, OUCH! WHATEVER THEY ARE!" Marluxia says as his head is slamming into the glass. Knowing that soon he would get a giant bruise their. And that his lovely face would be 'damaged' and this really, truly did frighten Marluxia. He thought that he would be.....................ugly.

"THIS RIDE ISN'T WHAT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE! ID LOVE TO GET OFF NOW!!!!" Vexen screams as he keeps slamming into Larxene.

"WILL YOU QUIT TOUCHING ME YOU PRUDE! I CAN'T STAND YOU! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! IM IN COMPLETE CONTROL EXCEPT THAT I KEEP TOUCHING YOUR SAD BODY AND I KEEP JUMPING OUT OF MY SEAT!" Larxene screams at the top of her lungs.

"WELL SORRY!" Vexen screams.

"CAN'T KEEP CONTROL!!" Xemnas yells.

"I WANT TO GET OFF!! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE WILL HAVE A BRUISE!!!" Marluxia shouts.

"I WANNA STOP TOUCHING THIS FAG!!" Larxene screams at the top of her lungs.

**Group three**

They too, do the same thing and they all are sitting in their seats.

"Are we ready to, blast off?" Luxord asks in his seat in between Saix and Xigbar.

"Yes sir!" Xigbar yells.

"Whatever." Saix replies.

".........yeah." Lexaeus tells Luxord.

"Then off, we go!"

The ride starts and they do fine when it's easy, and surprisingly, they do fine when the ride picks up.

"I LOVE THIS RIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xigbar yells as he's being lurching this way and that.

"IT IS ENJOYABLE!" Saix replies as he's shacking.

"AGREED!" Lexaeus yells not moving at all.

"THEN LET US, CONTINUE!" Luxord screams.

**Group one**

They aren't doing so well when the ride picks up. Zexion is trying to keep the ride in control to make it less bumpy, but can't sense Demyx, Axel and Roxas aren't. Because Demyx and Axel are comforting a crying Roxas.

"AW! DON'T CRY, ROXAS! IT'S OKAY! JUST DON'T CRY! IT'LL BE OVER SOON!!" Axel tells his friend.

"YEAH!!!! ARG!!!!" Demyx says still in character while trying to hug him.

"I HATE THIS RIDE! I WANNA GET OFF! I CAN'T TAKE IT! LET ME OFF!!!!! LET ME OFF, LET ME OFF, LET ME OFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roxas screamed while crying as hard as he could.

"GUYS! A LITTLE HELP HERE!!!!" Zexion yelled trying to make the ride easier for Roxas.

**Leaving group**

This continued for minutes on end until it stopped. Group three got out first.

"That was so awesome! That was like, the best thing I've ever done!" Xigbar shouts while fixing his ponytail.

"Agreed." Lexaeus replies getting out.

"It was.......okay." Saix says fixing his cloak.

"I want to SO do that again!" Luxord said dropping the William Shatner accent and smiling a huge smile.

Group two gets out and the people in group three watch.

"That was the worst thing I've ever gone on. Worst than that Test Track." Xemnas said staring blankly with his hair looking like Roxas's.

"Well at least your head didn't get slammed for an eternity on a glass screen." Marluxia said rubbing his head.

"At least you we're getting shoved into this fag. I think his hair went into my mouth. MY mouth." Larxene said whipping her mouth on her sleeve.

"I don't like that ride. It can die to the Keyblade's power." Vexen said glaring at that evil machine.

Group three walks over to group two and they talk for awhile until they wonder where everyone else is. Group one gets out and they're shocked.

"That was the most awful thing ever." Zexion said shacking.

"I feel so bad for Roxas. Other than that, it was a blast." Demyx said losing the pirate accent and hat.

"It's okay, Roxas. No need to cry." Axel said looking into the machine of doom.

Roxas comes out and his eyes are big, red and puffy. He was actually crying. Roxas, crying. That was something you don't see everyday.

"I NEVER WANNA GO ON THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!! I HATE IT!!!!" He turns toward the ride and starts to kick and hit it. "I HATE YOU!!!! YOU'RE THE RIDE OF DEATH!!! I HATE, HATE, HATE YOU!!!! WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roxas said falling to the ground on the last part and rubbing his eyes.

An employee comes over and looks at the kid.

"What's wrong with the little brat?" She asks in a hurtful tone.

Xemnas runs over to the woman while Axel picks him up. Xemnas looks at the kid and quickly comes up with an excuse.

"He needs a nap. So, yeah.........BYE!" Xemnas then runs off with his Organization quick behind him.

The walk out and into a little restaurant. Everyone orders something while Roxas is calming down. Lexaeus, Xaldin and Vexen are having some conversation on something that know one cares about. Xigbar, Luxord and Saix are in line trying to order something. Larxene and Demyx are eating. Demyx was just choking on something and coughed it up and Larxene is shoving food down her throat like she has been starved for days. Xemnas and Marluxia are talking about what to do next. Finally, Axel is cradling Roxas in his arms as Roxas keeps crying.

"So, should we just go on home?" Xemnas asked.

"Well, I wanted to do one more little ride. It's a slow ride, I promise."

"Fine. ORGANIZATION! COME HERE!!!"

Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus quickly come over. Xigbar, Luxord and Saix come over sad that they didn't get a second helping. Demyx runs over and Larxene walks over with a mouthful of fries hanging out of her mouth. Axel walks over still holding Roxas and Xemnas explains the situation.

"So off we go!" Marluxia says.

"Why do you wanna go, Marly?" Larxene asks.

"Because it has to do with plants!"

"Of course. Well no one wants to go."

"Yes they do."

"Get two more people to go to your side, and we'll all go."

"Fine. Vexen, it's educational." Vexen quickly comes over. "And Demyx, come here."

"Why?" Demyx asks.

"Because it's a water ride."

"IM IN!" Demyx squeals.

They all walk over to the ride and get in.

In the front row is Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Roxas, who is leaning on his shoulder, and Demyx. In the row behind them was Zexion, Vexen, Lexaeus, Xemnas, Xigbar, Saix and Xaldin. They ride was very boring to everyone except for Marluxia, Vexen, and Demyx, if only a little.

"This is a fun ride, right guys?" Xemnas asks as he watches the plants go past him.

"Not really." Xaldin says, hands holding up his face. Like a kid in math class.

"Ugh......" Lexaeus grumbled while he sat on the end thinking that he could maybe jump out.

"I kinda wanna blow my brains out." Xigbar said propping his feet up on the seat in front of him, only to have the smacked back down.

"I would rather be reading my book." Zexion said facing away from the others.

"This. Is. The best ride ever!!!!" Vexen said in delight. "IM LEARNING!!!"

"I would like to get off. Can I?" Saix asked only to be looked down upon.

"I want to kill myself." Larxene tells Marluxia in the front row.

"It's not that bad. Im loving this actually." Marluxia says while his eyes sparkle at all of the plants

"Look at everyone! Demyx is only watching the water..."

Demyx was sitting on the end watching the water. Saying to himself.

"This is so dull. So, so dull. This is so dull. So, so dull." Demyx was saying quietly.

".....see. And Axel and Roxas hate this ride, but are to busy to notice." Larxene finishes.

Their Axel as holding onto Roxas, while he was still crying. This was not Roxas's manliest moment.

"It's okay buddy. See, we're on a slow ride."

"Sniffle, I guess so......but still......it was.....it was......SCARY!!!!" Roxas cried.

"It's okay." Axel said in a calming tone.

"Whatever." Was Marluxia's only reply.

The ride finally stops and they all get off. They all head back on the tram and are all kinda tired. Xemnas is yawning and watching everyone else. Xigbar is dozing on the window. Xaldin is........reading. Vexen is trying so hard to keep himself awake. Lexaeus is also yawning. Zexion found a book and is reading it. Saix is standing near the door. Axel is next to Roxas and he fell asleep and is using Roxas's head as a pillow. Demyx is watching stuff fly by outside the window. Luxord is sitting on the floor, legs crisscrossed, and is hardly awake. Marluxia is on the end seat and is leaning on it. Larxene is dozing off, using Marluxia's knees as a headrest. Roxas is also asleep using Axel's shoulder as a pillow.

The tram stops and Xemnas and Saix wake everyone up. They all stumble off, except for Roxas who Marluxia is carrying. They all head back to the hotel and stumble to their rooms. Except for Roxas, who was carried.

**Xemnas, Xaldin and Saix**

"What an interesting day this has been." Xaldin said pulling off his Organization XIII coat, leaving him with no shirt on.....ew.

"What an interesting day indeed." Xemnas said not caring and just flopping onto the bed.

"Quite." Saix said searching for Mr. Tinkle bottom.

"Im going to bed." Xemnas said.

"Same here." The other two reply.

Xaldin, who had snuck into the bathroom to change, was now in his dark green pajama set. He fixed his bed, the couch, and laid on it, where in an instant, he feel asleep. Xemnas decided to change and was now in his grey matching pj set. He climbed under the covers and dozed off.

"Well I guess it's just me and you Mr. Tinkle bottom." Saix said while hugging his plushie Heartless he found under the bed one day. He quickly changes into his royal blue matching pj set and quickly puts on Mr. Tinkle bottom's matching royal blue pj set he had made last night. Secretly, that is. He hugged Roy Tinkle bottom also know as Roy, or Mr. Tinkle bottom, and fell asleep.

**Vexen and Lexaeus**

Lexaeus changed into his brown sweat pants and white undershirt and jumped into bed, quickly falling asleep. Vexen changed into his light blue, mostly white pj dress thing. He climbed into his bed and also fell asleep.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

Xigbar stumbled through the door like he was drunk and changed into his black sweat pants and flopped onto the bed, well, couch. He quickly snatched the covers before Luxord could come in and wrapped them around his body and fell asleep, snoring.

Luxord jogged in to see that to was to late. The purple fuzzy cover that Demyx had found in the bottom of his suitcase and let them borrow, was now around Xigbar's body. Luxord put on his black pj set pants and put on a white undershirt. Sense the black pj shirt was itchy. He took the blanket that they found in the closet in the room and used that. He feel asleep quickly after that.

Demyx ran through the door and magically changed into his ACDC pj set and feel into a bundle of covers. The weird thing was, was that he fell asleep after he magically changed, but before he hit the bed. Demyx is just weird like that.

Zexion climbed into his bed and put his nighttime clothes on. Which surprising for him was a white undershirt and his boxers. Which were black by the way. He climbed into bed, trying to push Demyx over, but it was a fail. He finally excepted the fact, and feel asleep.

Axel came in while Marluxia set Roxas on the bed. Axel, knowing that Roxas would wake up with that stuffy Org. coat on stripped him of that, and he was just left in his boxers. He put on his pants, but couldn't get his shirt on, so he just covered him up were he was still asleep.

Axel pulled his pants down just sleeping in his boxers, like he always did. Which some people really didn't like, but oh well. He softly got into bed and dozed off.

Marluxia changed into his pink pj's, don't laugh. He crawled to the bed, like, literally crawled to the bed and hopped in, and went to bed.

Larxene changed into her black booty shorts, because she loved them. And her black tank top. She kicked Marluxia in the side, making him move over. She then feel asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the long update! I got stuck on a part, but thought of a way to continue to write this. YAY ME! Okay, joking on that last part. But yeah, I FINALLY updated. Sorry it took so long, so review please!**


	7. Disney's Hollywood Studios

**Inspired by Organization XIII in Walt Disney World by bluemoonlightgirl.**

* * *

Everyone wakes up and gets ready to start their day. They all change, get a shower, fight here and there, and then exit to wait for their Superior's orders. He walks in front of the group and begins his speech in a long, boring, monotone voice, with extreme hand gestures.

"We will be going to Disney's Hollywood Studios. It's not as bad as Epcot, but..." Xemnas starts to say.

"EPCOT WAS NOT BORING!!!!!" Vexen screams in protest.

"....as I was saying. This park has some amazing shows, good rides, and I think a dance studio or club or something." Xemnas finishes.

"Did you say club? Like a....nightclub."

"Yes, Demyx."

"IM IN! LETS GO! WE GOTTA MOVE, MEMBERS MOVE!" Demyx said running off.

"I swear he has some kind of mental issue." Xaldin says out loud.

"Dude, that's not cool." Axel tells him.

"But you all were thinking it." He replies.

They all get into a bus and ride to the next park. Everyone could finally split up again. Xemnas was gonna hang out with Saix, Vexen and Xaldin, even Lexaeus. Zexion was getting dragged along with Marluxia, Larxene and Demyx. Luxord and Xigbar are gonna do their own thing. Leaving Axel and Roxas to explore the park together.

Once the bus stops, everyone exits and they split up!

**Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion and Demyx**

Demyx is leading the group while the others follow on command. He's pushing people out of the way to get to the ride of his choice. The Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. Marluxia is about to die of heat stroke from the Florida sun, Zexion is just following, and Larxene is about to lose her cool.

"Number IX, where are you taking us?" Zexion asks.

"That's Demyx." He says.

"Fine. Where are we going, Demyx."

"The Rock 'n' Roller Coaster."

"What's that?" Marluxia asks nervously.

"It's in the dark roller coaster where you see neon lights and you get to listen to rock music! IM SO EXCITED!" He squeals.

"COOL! LETS GO!" Larxene actually squeals.

"YEAH LETS!" Demyx said following.

"Now come on you little wimps." Larxene shouted to Marluxia and Zexion.

**Axel and Roxas**

Roxas and Axel are in the shopping area trying to find something to do. They were left all alone, and from what Axel told Roxas this morning, it was a bit.......awkward.

"_Hey, Axel, how did I get into my night, night pants?" Roxas asks._

"_Well, I, uh, undressed you." Axel stuttered._

"_You undressed me!"_

"_YEAH!"_

"_Are you a pedofile?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Just checking." Roxas said running off._

"_Good Kingdom Hearts, he hates me now." Axel said to himself._

So their they were, Axel trying to think of a way to get Roxas to like him again and Roxas trying to forget what he had just heard this morning. Axel had finally thought of a way to get Roxas to like him again.

"Hey Roxy." Axel sings.

"What?" He says pissed.

"I just found the greatest ride ever. Do you wanna ride it with me?"

"What is it?" Roxas said, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"It's where you sit down, and you get dropped up and down from forty feet." Axel said like it's nothing.

"Lets go." Roxas said taking Axel's hand.

"Does that mean you forgive me, Roxy!?!"

"Maybe."

"I GOT A MAYBE!" Axel squealed.

**Luxord and Xigbar**

They couldn't find anything to do. They had walked around for hours until they had found what the were looking for.

"Xigbar, this looks like something we should do, right?" Luxord asks unsure.

"I guess, lets just go." Xigbar said going in.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

They walk in and look around at everything around them. Theirs a really old stuff around them, movie posters, and other things too.

"Great, Xigbar. Your dragged us into one of those things were the reader expects us to do a flashback."

"That makes no sense!"

"Yeah, im not sure how I came up with that either." Luxord replies confused.

They walk a little further until Luxord stops and as Xigbar continues to walk on by, Luxord grabs his ponytail. This causes him to yelp and glare at him.

"Luxord! What the hell was that for!?!" He whisper yells.

"Read this." Luxord says.

"Fine, but ya didn't have to pull my hair." He said rubbing his head.

"Just read it."

"Fine. 'In 2002 the Walt Disney Company teamed up with the Square-Enix team to make a popular franchise, Kingdom Hearts. It was so popular that in 2004, they made the first one for the GBA, called Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. After that, in 2006, Kingdom Hearts II. Followed by Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories in 2008 and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days in 2009.' So. What is so important that you pulled my hair. To read about some games?"

"Keep reading." Luxord said, wide eyed.

"Ugh. 'The main character is a boy names Sora with his friends Riku and Kairi. After having much success with them, Square-Enix decided to make their first group of villains for this series. They were called.....Organization XIII.' now that's kinda weird." Xigbar said, gulping.

"Keep going." Luxord continues to say.

"Sigh. 'Xemnas, the leader is the main villain on KH2, he wants power and power alone. Xigbar is a one of the kinda important characters!' NO WAY! I AM WAY MORE IMPORTANT!!"

"Read mine!"

"Luxord, a lesser...HA! YOU'RE A 'lesser character'."

"We gotta share this information with the others!" Luxord says happily.

"Lets us go!"

Just then a two men in black suits appear in front of them. The look at them and the take out a pin.

"You being a creation of Square and Disney can not learn that you are all just a game. You must stay in the dark." The man said quickly.

"Dude, what?" Xigbar asked.

"Lets just go." Luxord said.

The men look at each other and snap the pins, they then run off. Xigbar and Luxord are in a daze for a minute or two before regaining consciences.

"Xigbar, that was the worst ride ever. All we learned was about how this guy made all these movies and stuff. Do I look like I really care?" Luxord asks.

"No, but I feel like im forgetting something." Xigbar said scratching his head.

"What, Xigbar?"

"CRAP! I THINK I LEFT THE TOASTER ON IN THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS!!!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

Xigbar opens a portal and sticks his head through it. After looking for a minute, his head comes back out and he closes it.

"Nope! It was in the closet!" Xigbar said glad.

"Good." Luxord replied.

They both walk out and tried to find something else to do. The men in black high five and the go somewhere.

**Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Saix**

"Come on, lets go in here." Xemnas said pointing to the ride. 'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids' Movie Set.

"Fine." Saix said.

"Yes! More learning!" Vexen cheered.

"Hurray." Xaldin said sarcastically.

"Hmph." Lexaeus grunted moving with the group.

The walk in and it was like they shrunk. Vexen was so astonished that he put his hands up over his head and ran around like a retard. Saix started to sniff the plastic grass, while Xaldin sat in a corner. He must have really thought that they had shrunk. Lexaeus was hovering over a small child and Xemnas face plamed himself. No, im serious, he really did.

"Good Kingdom Hearts strike me where I stand." Xemnas says to himself and walks away.

Eventually everyone snaps out of it and they follow him. But suddenly, Lexaeus disappears.

"Xemnas, where's Lexaeus?" Vexen asks.

"Your right, he is gone. So hard to tell sense he never talks." Xaldin pointed out looking around.

"So help me! If he is stalking another child I am gonna go Eternal Blades on his ass!" Xemnas screamed.

"WEEEEE!!!!!" Lexaeus says sliding down a slide.

"That was the second most disturbing thing I've ever seen." Saix pointed out.

"What was the first?" Everyone asks.

"Walking in on Larxene in the shower." Saix said, almost in tears.

"If you ever wanna talk about it, im here." Xaldin said in sorrow.

"It's okay. I bet we've all walked in on her at least once." Xemnas said hugging him.

"What's going on guys?" Lexaeus asks.

"You would know if you hadn't run off stalking children and sliding down slides!" Vexen spat.

"IM SORRY!!!!" He cries.

They all get out of their and head for the next ride.

**Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia and Larxene**

They all boarded the Rock 'n' roller Coaster and their in the front row. Zexion has the left end seat and isn't really ready for this. Demyx is next to him and is about to jump out. Marluxia is next to him and is quite nervous. Larxene is on the far right end seat and is having a blast already.

"So....we're not gonna die....right?" Marluxia asks nervously.

"Course not, Mar Mar. If you hold on tight and don't stand up, you'll be fine." Larxene said patting him on the cheeks.

"What happens if you stand up?" Demyx asks like he wants to try it.

"If you do, your head will be chopped off." Zexion said trying to scare him.

"Oh." Demyx replied.

"So are you gonna stand you, Number IX?"

"No way, Zexy!"

"Good." Everyone sighed.

The ride started and off they went. Demyx was dancing in his seat, safely. He was really worried about getting hurt. Zexion was actually enjoying this ride. He liked how you never knew what was gonna happen. Larxene enjoyed the lights and was grinning a huge smile. Marluxia was only enjoying it a little bit. He didn't like the loops. But other than that, he was fine.

After awhile on the ride, it stopped and they got out. They all were grinning, even Zexion. They laughed all the way out to were they headed somewhere else.

**Axel and Roxas**

"Where are you taking me?" Roxas asked in an emo mood.

"To a ride." Axel replied.

"Can I at least see instead of you covering me eyes?"

"NO!"

They walked a little further until Axel lifted his hands out of Roxas's eyes. Roxas's eyes lite up and Axel was grinning at the sight of his best friend.

"THANK YOU, AXEL! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!" Roxas squealed hugging him.

"Your welcome, Roxas!" Axel replied happily.

They got in line and waited until the got in the ride. Roxas was overjoyed about it. Axel was too. The ride then started and everyone in the ride lifted up. It was like this for awhile until they saw the window open. Roxas screamed out to everyone outside.

"HELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Ad then he quickly got a reply.

"HHHHEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!"

The window then closed and they fell back down. This happened until the ride was over and then off they headed to the next ride.

**Leaving group**

They all walked around until they all found each other in the restroom area.

"So how was your ride, guys?" Xemnas asked.

"AWESOME!" Larxene said putting her hands in the air.

"Demyx learned to not be stupid. For once." Marluxia said patting him on the head.

"Really?" Xaldin replied.

"Yes. He didn't want to lose his head on the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster." Zexion out in.

"Were is he?" Xaldin asked.

"WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Demyx squeals.

The four of them head into the bathroom to see him spinning on a broken toilet seat.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He said as he made some water to clean his hands for him.

"Like I said, he learned at least." Marluxia sighed.

"And how was your day?" Larxene said nicely.

"Not very good." Xemnas said walking over.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Well, Vexen went crazy, Xaldin went emo, Saix went dog, and Lexaues became a stalker of children." Xemnas pointed out.

"I was not crazy. Just excited." Vexen said picking up a piece of trash and putting it in a baby stroller as it passed by.

"And I did not go dog." Saix said. "I wanted to know if it was real."

"THE KIDS EVEN KNEW IT WAS PLASTIC!" Xemnas shouted.

"...............Im sorry." Lexaues said. Finally.

"It's okay. You can't help it that you're a pedofile." Xaldin said.

"Ugh." Lexaeus grunted and sat down in a corner.

Luxord and Xigbar walked over and explained how they felt light headed, but Xemnas wasn't in the mood to care anymore. Axel and Roxas waltzed over. But again, Xemnas didn't care.

"So how was your little adventure?" Everyone except Xemnas asked.

"It. Was. SO COOL!" Roxas squealed.

"We went up and down, like, hundreds of times!" Axel put in.

"And you two?" Everyone asked looking at Xigbar and Luxord.

"It was quite boring, but okay I guess." Luxord said.

"We just felt like we were forgetting something when we left." Xigbar said rubbing his head.

"Oh well. Now we have time for a two more rides. After that, we leave." Xemnas said.

"I say we go on the Toy Story ride!" Demyx replied.

"Okay that's one." Xemnas replied.

"I suggest we go on the Back Lot Tour." Lexaeus asked.

"Okay. No more suggestions. Now. Of we go to Toy Story, something, something, something." Xemnas mumbled.

"What's his problem?" Roxas whispered.

"What's my problem! My problem is that today was a horrible day!" Xemas yelled.

"Im sorry." Roxas whimpered.

"Don't yell at the kid!" An old lady yelled.

"I can yell at him if I want. He belongs to me!" Xemnas snapped back.

The old lady stepped down and all of Organization XIII continued on with their day. The walked to the Toy Story ride where they all paired up. Except for Xemnas. He sat alone.

**Car 1**

This was Xemnas's car. He didn't feel like playing. He just wanted to sit until.

"What's this. 3D. This is interesting. I MUST PLAY!" Xemnas shouted.

After that he was blasting away targets faster than you can say 'The'. He was enjoying himself, though their was a downside to this. The downside was that everyone within a fifty mile radius was afraid of him.

**Car 2**

Xemnas had made everyone sit with their 'Number Buddy'. Meaning that Xigbar was with Xaldin. Oh joy. Xigbar was suppose to be having fun, but with him here, he wasn't.

"So are you even gonna try to beat me?" Xigbar asked.

"Why should I?" Xaldin replied.

"Because it's how a game works."

"Fine then. I'll try."

Xigbar was shooting away and Xaldin had somehow gotten into the game. Xigbar was winning, because he was used to guns, and most of the games were like using a gun. Xaldin was doing quite bad. If you could get negative in this game, he would have had negative 1,000. When they were heading to the next game, Xaldin confronted him.

"Your cheating!" Xaldin snapped.

"How?" Xigbar replied.

"YOU HAVE AN UNFAIR ADVANTAGE!!!!"

"Well sorry that you just suck at having fun."

"That's it!"

After that Xaldin was stabbing Xigbar with a spork he had fond on the floor. Xigbar was getting annoyed and took out a little laser he had kept for this kind of situation and shot his ass. Xaldin jumped and then tried to poke him other eye out. This wasn't looking so good.

**Car 3**

Vexen and Lexaeus were in this car. Vexen was just randomly shooting, not interested by this ride. At least Lexaeus was trying. Vexen stopped shooting and turned to Lexaeus.

"Why are you even trying at this? It's pointless." Vexen told him.

"Because it's fun." Lexaeus replied back.

"We don't know what fun is."

"But I remember what it was like. So I know I am having fun."

"Sigh."

Then Vexen went back to shooting randomly.

**Car 4**

This car was occupied by Zexion and Saix. Zexion was actually enjoying himself, while Saix was kinda enjoying himself too. They were both smiling until Saix missed. He then got mad and started to freak out. He was breathing heavily and Zexion had to hold him down. Or as much as he could hold him down. And that just ruined his day.

**Car 5**

Axel and Demyx were in this one. They didn't mind each other, though the two personalities clashed at winning. Axel loved to win, but when Demyx was losing, he whined.

"Your not being fair!" Demyx whined.

"I am too!" Axel shouted back in defense.

"No your not!"

"Your such a baby!"

"You're the baby! You cheater, cheater, bubble gum eater!"

"It's pumpkin eater." Axel corrected.

"Same difference!"

Axle sighed and continued shooting at the targets while Demyx whined and did the same.

**Car 6**

This car held Luxord and Marluxia, who didn't really have a problem with each other. The were enjoying their time together and were happy for ever moment.

"Good shot, Marluxia." Luxord complemented.

"Why thank you, you aren't so bad yourself." Marluxia replied.

"Thanks."

**Car 7**

This being the last car held Larxene and Roxas. They didn't mind each other. It's just, like Axel and Demyx, their winning personalities clashed. Larxene hated losing and would kill anyone who beat her. Roxas hated to lose as well, and it being Larxene made it even worst.

"Roxas, if you win, I'll kill you!" She snapped.

"If I lose, I'LL kill you!" He replied.

"Winner gets to punch the other in the stomach!"

"NO! Winner gets tp punch Vexen in the stomach!"

"Deal!"

And they continued to shot and shout as they went through the ride.

**Leaving group**

The ride quickly stops and everyone ges off. Xemnas gets of happily, as all his issues are gone from the shooting game. Xigbar gets off cheering for himself, as he won. Xaldin got off in sadness, as he lost. Vexen got off in a 'I don't care' mood. For he hated not educational rides. Lexaeus got off quietly. No duh. Zexion got off in a good mood for he had fun, even though he didn't win. Saix did the same, except he was happy because he won. Axel got off happily cause he beat Demyx and he also didn't have to deal with Demyx's whining. Demyx got of crying cause he lost, but he soon saw something cool and quickly got over it. Luxord got off at the same time as Marluxia. They shook hands and were on their way. Larxene got off and waited for Roxas. They both walked over to Vexen, and at the same time, punched him in the stomach. For they tied.

"What the hell was that for!?!" Vexen yelled.

"Well, ummmm....." Roxas started.

"Their was aaaaaa.......BUG! Yeah! A bug on your stomach, and it was gonna bite you. So we squished it. Right, Roxas?" Larxene explains.

"Uh, yeah! So it's gone now!" Roxas replies.

"Why thank you, but.....ow." Vexen says.

Xemnas leads the group to their final ride, before they had to head for their hotel. It was the Back Lot Tour and they had to stay in a group. They all walked and heard about the stuff until they came to an open valley type thing. And that's when it happen. The disasters.

"OMG! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!" Demyx screams.

"Hold me." Roxas says grabbing onto Axel.

"Okay buddy, but I don't think....." Axel started to say, but was cut off by Demyx.

"I don't wanna die man. Not now, not yet!" Demxy cried.

"Sigh." Lexaeus sighed as he watched everything going on.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Xaldin said laughing at Demyx.

"HE'S GONE MAD! HE MUST DIE!!!!!" Demyx screamed again.

"But it's not real." Luxord tried to explain to him.

"Yes. It! IS!" Demyx replied.

"Dude, he's right." Xigbar said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You....you've all gone mad. YOU ALL MUST DIE!" Demyx tells them.

"Xemnas we must do something. Demyx has lost it." Vexen tells him.

"Someone has to take control." Xemnas replies.

"But isn't that your job?" Vexen asks.

"Yes. But Demyx won't listen to me."

"Roxas. Must! DIE!" Demyx said grabbing onto Roxas.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Roxas screamed, still holding onto Axel.

"Im not gonna let him hurt you!" Axel tells Roxas.

"I've had enough. Larxene, Marluxia, hold him." Zexion orders.

"My pleasure." Marluxia tell him.

"Sure!" Larxene says happily.

"Come here, Roxas!" Demyx said not giving up.

"Oh, Demyx. Come here." Marluxia says trying to grab him.

"NEVER!" He replies letting go of Roxas.

"Come HERE!" Marluxia says running toward him.

Marluxia then grabs Demyx's left arm, but it seems that Demyx has grown sixteen times more powerful, and starts to drag Marluxia on his heels. Axel stares at them as Roxas has finally let go and is watching to.

"You alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, Axel."

"Good."

"LARXENNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Marluxia cries.

"Alright." She replies.

As soon as Demyx is running to her, she kicks him in the stomach. Slowing him down, and she then grabs his right arm.

"Let go of me!!!!!!" Demyx pleads.

"We will when you get your common sense back." Marluxia said struggling to keep a hold of him.

"Yeah. You need to take a chill pill." Larxene said, also struggling.

"Saix, hit him." Zexion instructs.

"Alright then. Demyx this is gonna hurt."

He smacks him across the face. And Demyx's face falls, he lifts his face up, and looks around.

"Why are you guys holding me?" He asks.

The two let go and Demyx stretches his arms. Everyone looks at him strangely.

"What?" Demyx asks.

"Uhhhh....." Everyone starts to say.

"Well? Why is everyone staring at me like that? It's not like a went mad and tried to sacrifice someone." He tells them.

"Yeah....you kinda did." Everyone says, still talking in unison.

"Oh. Well who did I sacrifice?"

"Roxas." They said pointing to him.

"Im so sorry, Roxas!" Demyx squeals hugging him.

"It's.....okay, but....." Roxas then hits him across the face. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!"

"Okey dokey then!"

After getting strange stares, they finished the ride. After that, they all got on the bus.

"Well.......this was an interesting day." Xemnas tells the group.

"Agreed." Lexaeus says.

"I say we never come here again." Xaldin puts in.

"Why? It wasn't that bad?" Vexen asks.

"Well, ummmm......who cares to explain to him?" Xigbar asks.

"I say Xemnas does." Luxord volunteers.

"Fine. You went mad, Saix went dog, Lexaeus became a stalker and a freak momentarily, Xaldin became emo, Demyx went crazy, and Roxas was almost sacrificed. Do you get it now?" Xemnas explains.

"Yes." Vexen says sorrily.

"So what park do we hit tomorrow?" Zexion says enjoying this vacation.

"I say we go to Animal Kingdom." Marluxia tells everyone.

"How bout a water park?" Demyx asks.

"NO! Id rather go shopping." Larxene says.

"Magic Kingdom!" Axel and Roxas squeal.

"Well, what is it?" Everyone asks.

"I pick.......I'll tell you tomorrow." Xemnas said getting off of the bus.

They all get out and head for their rooms, awaiting tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I had fun writing it. And sorry for the long updates. I don't know why it takes me so long to write this story. Oh well. I try to write it quickly, that counts, right? Anyway, on the Kingdom Hearts stuff up top, where Xigbar and Luxord went in that ride and the Kingdom Hearts stuff was their. I don't know if that's true or not, probably not. I just added it in to add comedy. If it is in that ride, then I made a lucky guess. If not, well, not so lucky guess. So don't assume that the Kingdom Hearts stuff is in that ride. It was a guess people. A guess. So enough of that, remember to review for me. See ya!**


	8. Shopping Trip

**Inspired by 'Organization XIII in Walt Disney World!' by bluemoonlightgirl.**

* * *

Xemnas wakes up and looks at the clock to find that it is four in the morning. He looks over to find Xaldin rolling, I mean actually rolling in his bed. And Saix with Mr. Tinklebottom in his mouth. Xemnas would have to wash him, for Saix didn't. Anyway, he got up and decided to go take a nice, hot shower.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

Roxas woke up as he had, had a nightmare. He dreamt that Axel liked him. Like actually liked him and tried to molest him. He turns over to find Axel's face in his. He falls out of bed and grabs his chest. If he had a heart, it would have been racing a mile a minute. He then quickly picks the cover up off of the floor, and places it on Axel.

"Yawwwwnnnnnnn......" Roxas yawns.

He gets up and sits on the bed. He looks around the room to see that everyone was asleep. He then crawled under the covers, pushed Axel away, and soon fell asleep.

**3 hours later**

Everyone gets up to the most awful sound you will ever hear. Saix singing. Apparently it was to his beloved friend, Mr. Tinklebottom.

"Oh Mr. Tinklebottom. I love yoooooouuuuuuuuu. I love yoooooouuuuuu, yes I doooooooooo. Oh Roy Tinklebottom, I love yoooooouuuuu. Yes it's truuuuuuuuueeee, yes I dooooooooo." Saix sang.

"Oh. My. Kingdom Hearts. If he doesn't shut up, I will electrocute his ass through the ventilation system." Larxene says from under her pillow.

"Then do it already." Marluxia whined.

"I can't. Xemnas will kill me if I do." She replied.

"I. Have! HAD IT!" Roxas screams.

"Oh no." Axel says.

"What?" Xigbar asks.

"It's his hormones. Everyone duck and take cover!" Axel screams, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Im sure it can't be that bad." Zexion says.

They all listen and not even a minute later, all they hear is this.

SLAM!

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" Saix asks.

"To shut you up!! Give me that!!" Roxas yells back.

"Roy!"

"You! This is all your fault! You and your soft cotton material in the color black, with your beady yellow eyes." Roxas hisses at the doll.

"Give him back!" Saix demands.

"NO! This is payback for taking MY teddy bear. Snuggles! Now Snuggles won't talk to me anymore, and now he's not super soft! It's your fault the way he is now!"

"I won't take Snuggles anymore! I promise! Just please give Mr. Tinklebottom back!"

"Why should I!?!"

"WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Saix cries.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts. Your crying! Here! Just take him! I don't want him anymore!" Roxas said running out.

"Dude......you all right?" Xigbar asks.

"Yeah." He said blocking the door.

"You sure?" Demyx asks.

"Yep! Lets just go!"

"His name is Snuggles?" Zexion asks.

"SHUT UP! I love him!" Roxas says.

"Lets just move on with today....." Zexion replies. A little freaked out by the whole situation.

**2 hours and several crying sessions later**

All of Organization XIII is one the tram that is so cool to them. Xemnas won't tell them where they are going. Xigbar is scaring young children with his scar and eyepatch by accident. Xaldin is growling at children that come within three feet of his 'personal bubble'. Vexen was looking out the window. Lexaeus was sitting in a corner. Zexion was reading a magazine, and it seemed that a little redheaded girl seemed to have a crush on him. Which freaked Zexion out cause she was like, six. Saix was missing Mr. Tinklebottom and trying to think on if he should forgive Roxas or not. Axel was drawing on the car. Demyx was humming and seemed to attract the children. Luxord was drinking rum. No surprise their. Marluxia was enjoying the......well, once was enjoying the quiet. But now small children have entered their car, and it was no longer quiet. Larxene was trying to tell this nineteen year old boy that she didn't want to go out with him. And Roxas was trying to apologize to Saix.

They car stops and they all get off. The last one off was Larxene, who had a boy following her.

"Will you leave me alone!" She screamed.

"Why? I love you." The boy exclaimed.

"Well I don't love you."

"So."

"I will shock your ass!"

"So you like it kinky?"

"That's it!"

She then gets electricity moving from finger to finger on her left hand. She then holds it up for him to see, and she punches him in the stomach. He gets electrocuted and falls to the floor. She smiles wickedly and heads to her group.

"Uhhhhhh, we should go." Lexaeus states.

"Yeah I agree." Marluxia says.

Then the whole group walks off and the boy if left on the ground. Twitching. All he says before he passes out is.

"Wow. What a woman." And then he's out for about a good three hours.

They walk for awhile until they get to a street just filled with shops. Larxene's eyes light up and she hugs, yes, actually hugs Xemnas.

"Thank you, Xemnas! Thank you!!!" She squeals.

She then grabs Marluxia's hand, and drags him into every girls dream. And endless shopping spree. Roxas, Axel, Xigbar, Luxord, Demyx and Zexion follow Larxene. And Xemnas is left with a group of Nobodies who don't know what to do.

**Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Saix**

They all walk into a toy store. All of them get weird looks walking in. But are quickly ignored after that. They all try to get away, or leave the store. But they didn't get away in time. Saix had seen doll clothes, squealed like a fangirl, and skipped over. So now they were stuck.

Xemnas looks at all the stuffed animals they have, and it kinda freaks out. Xaldin looks at everything that has Mickey on it. And he has a panic attack. Vexen looks at the puzzles to find out that no one wants those. Lexaeus stands their, as a child pulls on his hand. And Saix is browsing through all the doll clothes, trying to find something that will look good on Mr. Tinklebottom. Which freaked out many, many people.

Everyone meets up by accident in the doll clothes section. And they then all huddle together. Afraid of these so called 'toys'.

"I am very afraid of this store." Vexen says.

"I think this is where the Grim Reaper lives." Xaldin said, looking around nervously.

"I agree. This place is shier torture." Lexaeus puts in.

"But that's not what makes me nervous." Xemnas said.

"Then what does?" Everyone else asked.

"THAT'S what makes me nervous." Xemnas said pointing at Saix.

Saix is holding an arm full of doll clothes. Skipping from rake to rake, looking through doll clothes. Some of the clothes he had in his arm said stuff like. 'Daddy's little helper', 'Im cute and I know it', 'Disney World', 'Im adorable', and he even found a little Organization XIII cloak. He then ran up to the check out counter, and bought all of those clothes. He then skipped out, while everyone else in the Organization followed. Giving the 'I SO don't know him look'.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

They were in a clothing store, and all of them were having a good time. Except Larxene, she was having a blast. So their they all were, enjoying their time together, until Larxene came up with the most delightful idea ever.

"Hey guys, are you all bored?" She asked.

"Yeah." All of the guys replied.

"Then lets play dress up!" She squealed.

"Oooooookay." The all nervously replied.

"Okay then, I'll go get your outfits. All of you. STAY HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Larxene then walked off and the guys all smiled for a moment. Until it hit them. They were playing dress up with Larxene. And SHE was picking out THEIR outfits. They all then had a panic attack, and they all tried to comfort on another.

"Holy crap what did we just agree to!?!" Xigbar panicked.

"Are doom that's what!!" Luxord yelled.

"Is their anything we can do?" Roxas nervously asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!" Demyx whined.

"Marluxia! You know! Right?!" Axel says, shaking the poor man in his chair.

"NO I DON'T!!! ZEXION WILL THOUGH!!" Marluxia replied, afraid of Axel's grasp on him.

"Theirs only one thing we can do." Zexion says calmly.

"What?" The boys ask.

"Suck it up and take it like a man, or commit suicide."

"I choose suicide." Everyone says at once, but it was to late. Larxene was back.

"Alright fags, im back. Put these on. NOW!"

The guys quickly obeyed and put on the clothes. She then picked up a hairbrush that had Tinkerbell on it and pretended it was a mike. She then did a little opening speech to if people were really watching. But sense no one was, she was just using her imagination. And she really couldn't a care a less if people thought she was crazy.

"Alrighty then, lets get started. First up with have Xigbar in this lovely pirate outfit." Xigbar walks out and smiles like he was trying to hide how much he hated this. "Doesn't he look lovely?" Larxene asked the imaginary audience.

Xigbar had on a Jack Sparrow costume that was for adults. And the eyepatch and scar made it look realistic. Larxene then gave him a scowl and Xigbar then pretended to model. He gave a few pirate posses and picked up a fake sword and did a few moves with that. Little did he know was that Larxene had bought a camera, and was actually taking pictures.

"Alright Xigbar, you may sit down. Next up is Zexion! And he is a fairy."

And it was true. She had forced him into a little fairy outfit. It was a little pink dress with pinkish clearish fairy wings. He looked so gay in it. He scowled at her and looked like he would claw her eyes out at any moment. But he didn't. He just excepted the fact as she slyly took a photo here and there.

"Next up is Axel! And watch out! He is a villain!" She said like she was scared.

He jumped out and he had a cape on. He clawed here and there and he did a few punches and kicks every now and then too. He evilly laughed a few times and then took a seat. After Larxene had gotten a few good shots that is.

"Next up is Demyx. And isn't he cute. He's a mermaid. Well, man, but whatever."

Demyx stumbled out and almost fell flat on his face, but he caught his balance. He had on a seashell top and a long tail like skirt. He moved his hands and made it look like he was underwater. It looked like he was enjoying himself.......a little to much that is. And that kinda freaked everyone out. Except Larxene, she was gonna enjoy putting these in her secret scrapbook at home.

"Next up is our hero Luxord!"

Luxord came out in the hero clothes. He had on some cool looking armor stuff on and stuff like that. He gave a few poses, just in case any ladies who thought he looked sexy were nearby. He then sat down and Larxene laughed as she got some awesome photos of him.

"Now, my BFF........MARLUXIA THE PRINCE!!!!!"

Marluxia came out in the whole prince theme outfit. He had on tights, that did make him look even gayer. DON'T LAUGH! And he had his cool soft prince slippers on that made him look sooooooo manly.......NOT! Larxene took one great picture of him, and left the rest of the film for Roxas.

"And finally. Little Roxas."

Roxas came out in a princess dress. It was pink and fluffy and he had a crown on and everything. He looked like he wanted to strangle himself or Larxene with that crown, but he didn't. But everyone in the audience was about to laugh it up. Xigbar was about to burst out laughing. Zexion was actually laughing, but hid it with his hand. Axel blushed madly at seeing his friend like this, but he's not gay. Demyx is giggling like mad. Luxord took his face and shoved it in a pillow and was laughing it up. Marluxia was smiling evilly. And Larxene was snapping pictures as fast as she could.

"Say anything and you die." Roxas emoly said.

"We wouldn't do that." Xigbar lied.

"Yeah, we know how, hehe, to control, hehe, our selfs." Demyx said giggling.

"Besides, don't you trust us?" Marluxia said slyly.

All Roxas can do is glare at Marluxia, until Axel finally speaks up.

"Is Roxas angry cause he's a little princess." Axel says like he's talking to a baby.

"Yes. Roxas IS angry. And im not the only one who is, Zexion is too!" Roxas says angry.

"Well, I think you all should go change, because Roxas is getting angry." Larxene said.

All of the guys go in a dressing room to change back. Once their back in their normal clothes. Or as normal as their clothes could get. They walk to a few more shops, until they get reach a food. They all take their seats, and eat the snack food that they have just bought.

"Soooooo, now what do we do?" Marluxia said, taking a sip of his strawberry smoothie.

"I don't know. I thought it would take longer, but we've hit all of the shops." Larxene said snacking on the bag of Doritos.

"We could always go back to the hotel." Demyx said taking a bite of his hotdog.

"But won't the Superior get mad at us." Zexion put in, sipping on his water.

"Yeah, but who cares." Axel said eating his hamburger.

"I agree. Lets go." Roxas said finishing his Coke.

Then they all picked up their bags of random stuff, and headed for their hotel. Not caring if they got in trouble or not.

**Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Saix**

"Okay. What shop do we go to now." Saix said happily.

"I could care a less." Vexen said under his breath.

"I just want to go home." Lexaeus said.

"Agreed." Xaldin replied.

"But I don't wan to!" Saix whined, putting his hands on his hips. Which freaked out everyone in a fifty mile radius.

"If we go home you caaaaaaaannnnnnn.......GO DRESS MR. TINKLEBOTTOM!" Xemnas said.

"Then lets go!" Saix replied skipping off.

"I think he's completely lost it." Xaldin said.

"Yeah." Lexaeus agreed.

"You must give him a physical, or brain scan, or something when we get home." Xemnas told Vexen.

"I know, I know." Vexen sighed.

**Back at the hotel**

The younger members were in their hotel rooms, all relaxing. Until Demyx got the craziest idea.

"What if we....." Demyx started.

"We don't wanna hear it, Demyx." Everyone said.

"Oh. Well sorry."

"It's okay, Dem. You didn't mean it." Axel responded.

"Sigh, what to do. Today isn't as fun as I thought it would be." Larxene sighed.

"Well just think, Larxene. We only have a few more choices for parks." Marluxia told her.

"Yes. I agree with Marluxia. We only have Magic Kingdom, Animal Kingdom, Blizzard Beach, and Typhoon Lagoon left." Zexion explained to her.

"I hope we go to a water park next." Demyx said.

"We all know that you do love." Luxord said patting Demyx's shoulder.

Roxas then pulled out a giant whiteboard with black trimming that Larxene had bought for her room. Roxas took out a purple erasable marker and began to do some math.

"Well lets see. We have a 14 day vacation, and we've used up 5 days. So 14 - 5 = 9. So we have 9 days left." Roxas said writing all the number on the board.

"Woah, Roxy. What's got you acting like Zexy." Axel asked.

"I don't know." Roxas replied. Rubbing away his math problem.

"Oooookay. However random that was. WE NEED SOMETHING TO DO!!!!" Xigbar screams.

**Out in the halls**

Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Saix are headed back to their rooms. Xemnas is in front, getting their room key out. While Xaldin and Vexen are trying to get away from the freak that is Saix that is skipping through the halls. Scaring innocent children and adults. Lexaeus is just being his quiet self. And Saix, well, I think he's lost it. At least for right now he has.

"WE NEED SOMETHING TO DO!!!!" A voice screamed.

"Well we know that everyone else is here." Xemnas said rubbing his head.

"Yeah." Everyone else replies.

Vexen and Lexaeus get their room key and open the door. Quickly closing it afterwards. For their just not in the mood to deal with them right now. And the other three do the same.

**Vexen and Lexaeus**

"Vexen, do you know what's wrong with Saix?" Lexaeus asked.

"I have no idea. But that doll of his. Mr. Poolwhens."

"Mr. Tinklebottom." Lexaeus corrected.

"Sorry, Mr. Tinklebottom has probably made him like that. It's the only thing that has supposedly loved him back." Vexen explained in the best of his knowledge.

"I see. Well, at least today is over." Lexaeus said. Stretching out on his bed, about to turn on the tv.

"Agreed. Today was a very boring day, and I really just want it to be tomorrow." Vexen said getting one of his science magazines out, about to read it.

Lexaeus nodded in agreement, for he was done with talking. He now turned his attention to the tv. Vexen just looked at him, and then he turned his attention to his magazine. And the rest is just boring stuff for their boring people.

**Xemnas, Xaldin and Saix**

Xaldin has bought a nice silky, yet warm blanket that had Grumpy on it. He took it out of the package and put it around him. He turned on the tv and turned it to 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?', which was one of his favorite shows. Xemnas had taken a seat on his bed and was watching Saix go through his stuff. And Saix, he was trying to find that Organization XIII cloak he so magically happened to find.

"Here it is!" Saix sang as he held it up.

Xaldin just glared at him and turned the tv up louder. And Xemnas, he just died a little insdie.

"Don't you look adorable!" Saix squealed.

Xemnas walked over to Saix's bed and took a seat. Saix looked at him strangely, and Xaldin just glared......again.

"Saix. What is wrong with you?" Xemnas said putting his hand on Saix's right shoulder.

"Nothing." Saix replied.

"Im sorry that I have to do this, but...." Xemnas slaps Saix across the face, causing the bed to shack.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas**

All you can hear from their room is the bed pounding on the wall with these sounds coming from it.

"SAIX!" Xemnas screamed.

"XEMNAS! S...ST...STOP IT! THAT HURTS!"

"NEVER!"

"BUT YOUR HURTING ME!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Everyone in this room was basically scarred for life. Xigbar's eye was twitching, for he didn't know what to think. Zexion hid his face in a book the longer it went on. Luxord had actually thrown up in the trash can in the kitchen. Demyx was crying because he didn't like it. Marluxia was petting his hair he was so freaked out. Larxene was just frozen in place. And Axel was comforting Roxas, because Roxas has slammed his head into his chest. Trying to block out the noise.

"I....I can't feel my eye." Xigbar said quietly.

"My stomach it....HURL....it hurts!" Luxord complained.

"Zexy! Make the bad sound go away!" Demyx said hugging Zexion.

"I can't feel my retinas." Was all Zexion could say.

"Larxene. Are you okay?" Marluxia asked, still petting his hair.

".........................." Larxene said nothing.

"Axel! Make the bad thoughts go bye, bye." Roxas said, which was muffled in his coat.

"I....I really can't buddy. I just can't." Axel replied.

**Xemnas, Xaldin and Saix**

"Now. Snap. Out. Of. It." Xemnas said, slapping Saix on every word.

"Superior? Why are you slapping me?" Saix said, returning to his normal state of mind.

"Oh thank Kingdom Hearts your back." Xemnas replied.

"But where did I go?"

"You were acting like Demyx. Over this."

"ROY! ROY TINKLEBOTTOM!" Saix said huggin his plushie Heartless.

"Why do you act like this?" Xemnas asked, eye twitching.

"Because I love him very much. He has meaning to me." Saix said, still hugging Roy.

"But you act like......." Xemnas started to say.

"IT'S D! DDDDDDDD!!!!" Xaldin screamed at the tv. Telling the man the right answer that clearly couldn't hear him.

"Anyway, you act like your Demyx."

"Well im sorry. I'll try harder not to."

"Thank you."

Xemnas headed back to his bed, glad that he had that talk. Xaldin kept watching tv. And Saix, poor little Saix, he sat on the bed. Still hugging Mr. Tinklebottom, while he laid on the bed. And he knew from that day forward to not be as hyper, with Roy or Mr. Tinklebottom as he used to. For he didn't wanna get slapped.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

"Is....is it over?" Demyx asked. Peeking his head up over his pillow.

"I believe so." Zexion commented.

Everyone got out of their saddened state and tried to brush all of that off. Luxord stopped hurling and went to take another shower. Xigbar decided to watch tv, with Demyx doing the same. Zexion had chosen to read Twilight. Just to see what it was. Roxas had gotten up and was playing his DS. Axel was on the phone, ordering room service with Vexen's credit card. Marluxia was about to get up, when realizing that Larxene wasn't moving.

"Um, guys?" Marluxia nervously said.

"Yeah." Everyone replied, except Axel. He was on the phone.

"Larxene isn't moving." Marluxia told them.

Luxord who had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel at his waist, took a seat on his makeshift bed. He looked at Larxene carefully, and then dug a undershirt out of his suitcase and put it on. He grabbed a pair of night time pants and headed toward the bathroom. Before entering he told Marluxia this.

"I think I know what is wrong with her." Luxord said.

"What?" Marluxia asked.

"You ever heard of temporary blindness?"

"Yeah."

"I think she has gotten temporary paralyzes." And then, Luxord closed the bathroom door to put on his pants.

"Temporary paralyzes. But she controls electricity! How can that be?!" Marluxia shrieked.

"She didn't get like that from being shocked by her element. She got like that cause she heard Xemnas gettin it awn." Xigbar told him.

"Then their's only one thing to do!" Marluxia screamed.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We must shock her again, bringing her back!" Marluxia squealed.

"Oh brother." Everyone except Marluxia sighed.

Marluxia was up first. He got off of their shared bed and looked her in the eyes. He then stood their, shoulders out, chin high, and said proudly.

"Im gay!" Marluxia said.

"No surprise their." Everyone said.

"Im not really gay. I just said that so it would shock her." He explained.

"Well I think she kinda thought you were gay, so let a pro show you how it's done." Roxas said.

He walked over to her and grabbed her leg. He pulled, and pulled on it but it didn't budge. He then slid under the bed.

"Oh look! A penny!" Roxas said. He took his foot and got the lost penny and happily skipped off with it. Forgetting Larxene completely.

"Thanks Roxas. You're the best." Marluxia said sarcastically.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Demyx yelled.

"And?" Everyone asked.

"Take her to the tub."

And so they did. The picked her up and dropped her in the tub. Demyx then got in front of her, summoned his sitar and yelled out.

"DANCE WATER, DANCE!"

A wave of water hit her and she sparked back to life. She glared at everyone who was in the bathroom and the first thing she said was.

"DEMYX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone ran out except for the sitarist. He got locked in the bathroom with the Savage Nymph and began to take a beating.

"COME HERE DEMYX!" She screamed.

"NO! YOU'LL HURT ME!" Demyx replied.

"DAMN RIGHT I WILL! NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Everyone else stood at the door, listening to what was going on inside. Nodding in shame.

"NO! NOT THE TOWEL RACK!" Demyx screamed.

Silence had fallen, but only for a minute.

"IT HURTS! IT !!!!!! THE PAIN!!!!" Demyx whined.

"YOU KNOW NOT TO GET ME WET!" Larxene screamed back.

"Should we, uh, help him?" Roxas said.

"Nah. It was his idea." Zexion said.

"Sure?" Roxas asked, really wanting to help Demyx.

"Positive." Zexion said, picking up his book again.

So everyone returned to what the were doing. Enjoying the night. And a few minutes later Demyx and Larxene came out. Demyx was bruised here and there, but Marluxia would cure him. And Larxene, she just went to bed. Apparently she had forgotten about the whole Mansex rape thing, that, or she didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for hurting Demyx. But he's all healed now! See! (shows Demyx) Okay, anyway, I will update sooner now that im getting to the cooler parks. So yeah, but that update won't be for awhile. So enjoy this chapter and I'll see ya guys later!**


	9. Animal Kingdom

**Inspired by 'Organization XIII does Walt Disney World!' by bluemoonlightgirl.**

* * *

Marluxia wakes up to see Demyx in his face.

"AH!" Marluxia screamed.

"Hi, Marly!" Demyx happily said.

"Demyx. What do you want?" Marluxia asks, grabbing his chest where his heart should be.

"Nothing. Just watching you sleep."

"And I should not be afraid of that because of what reason?"

"Cause Zexy told me to do it!"

"Zexion! What is the meaning of this! Telling him to watch me sleep. Are you mad!" Marluxia says, angered by Number VI.

"Well. I had to get away from him some way." Zexion said, pulling his black tank top over is head.

"Why didn't you give him a cookie."

"Because he's already hyper enough. Anymore sugar and he'll become a super hero."

"Really!?!" Demyx squeals.

"No." They both reply.

"Will you fags shut up!" Larxene shouts.

"Is fag your favorite thing to say?" Marluxia asks.

"Why yes, it is. Because it describes all of you when im angry!" She shouts.

"Well sorry missy!" Marluxia shouts back.

"Do you want an electricity charge kunia up your ass?!" Larxene replies, angered yet again by his comment.

"Like the boy said. You must like it kinky. Only you would say something that perverted." Marluxia coldly replied.

"But I......im not.....you.....kinky....ass....." Larxene stammered.

"That's what I thought." Marluxia said.

He picked Demyx up and put him on the couch. He turned it to some kid show, and let it run. He then went into the bathroom to take his shower. Everyone else, except Demyx, watched Larxene as she stammered. Until she finally came to her senses.

"UGH!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!!!! I SWEAR!!!!!YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE MARLUXIA!!!!!!" She yelled. Electricity pulsing though the room.

**2 hours and several murder attempts later**

"We're going to Animal Kingdom!" Xemnas yells.

A manger then walks by and smacks him across the head. Yelling at him while beating him.

"You don't yell in here! We aren't in a barn!" She yelled.

She then walked away, leaving Xemnas staring as she leaves. He quickly mumbles under is breath.

"Im going to probably kill her." Xemnas mumbles.

"What was that?" Xigbar asks.

"Nothing." Xemnas said, heading for the door.

They all get in the dreaded bus, and ride it. Like they have several other times. After awhile of being looked at weird, being whispered at, and having some people be very rude to them, they get their. And then they all split up.

**Xemnas and Saix**

They got inline for some animal safari. They got in the middle section of the bus, and took a seat. And they sat their for awhile, waiting for the ride to start.

"It says here that real animals are kept here." Xemnas said, reading a pamphlet.

"Yeah, but does it have to be so Kingdom Hearts dang hot." Saix replied.

"Well, I guess not, but...." Xemnas started to say, but saw something disturbing.

Saix began to pant heavily, as the heat clung to his body. And it didn't help that he was in that hot, long sleeve, black leather coat either. He then stuck his tongue out and began to act like a dog. Xemnas then turned around. Not even making eye contact with him.

The ride finally started and they began to move. Saix, feeling the breeze quickly cooled down, and Xemnas was no longer afraid. They passed some animals, well, a lot of animals actually, but that's not the point. They then stopped to listen to what this guy had to say. Until something awful happened. Saix saw a pack of hyenas. And he did something unimaginable.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Saix howled.

Everyone in the bus stopped to listen. They thought that it had came from one of the animals. Xemnas then put his hand over Saix's mouth. Stopping him from another howl.

"No im going to remove my hand from your mouth. But when I do, no more howling. Got it?" Xemnas explained.

Saix shock his head very, very fast. Xemnas, seeing this, removed his hand. Saix then held back the urge to howl again. He leaned over and told Xemnas what he could only say. Being hyper from the hyenas.

"Xemnas.......dog friends......howl....come over.....sniff butts......eat meat....hunt....." Saix whimpered.

"Do you have animal urges?" Xemnas asked, frightened.

Saix nodded furiously and was bouncing up and down in his seat. He lowered his head and then howled again.

"!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Will you shut up!" Xemnas yelled quietly.

Everyone looked around again. Wondering why something was doing this. Until the awkward question came up.

"Is it mating session?" A man asked.

"I believe it's almost that time." The director replied.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas sighed.

Saix was looking at a hyena. Which Xemnas thought was a female. Saix was trying to crawl his way out, probably to commit adultery with this thing. Saix was apparently getting frisky. Xemnas grabs him by the waist and pulls him on top of him.

"No. You will not mate and or mount that beast. Your human." Xemnas whispered.

The bus then took off, and Saix calmed down. Xemnas took a sigh of relief when they got away from those things. But apparently, Saix had no memory of what had just happened. So he began to pant again. Until bad luck struck again. A hippo was in the middle of the road, and would not move. So they sat their for an hour, and it was still their. And their luck kept on this streak. Until finally, he snapped.

"OH COME ON!" Xemnas yelled, getting out of his seat.

"Superior please. Your making a foal out of yourself." Saix said pulling him back down into his seat.

"Sigh." Was all Xemnas could say.

**Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus**

They walk to a place called Dinoland U.S.A. They walk around and find that everything is based on, you guessed it, dinosaurs. They all headed to a ride that happened to be in the dark. The three companions got in line and waited. Until Xaldin finally spoke up.

"So, what do you think this ride is about?" Xaldin asks.

"Dinosaurs." Lexaeus replies.

"No really?" Xaldin said sarcastically.

"Didn't have to be mean." Lexaues replied, hurt by his earlier comment.

"Anyway, I mean what do you think the ride is?" Xaldin corrected.

"Probably some kind of roller coaster thing. What else would it be.' Vexen guesses.

"We could ask." Lexaeus pointed out.

"We can't ask!" Vexen snaps.

"Why?" Lexaeus asks.

"Because we're men. We're suppose to know where everything is." Xaldin explains.

Lexaeus sighs and continues to wait in line with these......'smart' people. Until the finally get to the ride. They walk up and find that they get the front row. Lexaeus takes the far left seat, while Xaldin gets in next, followed by Vexen. They sit and wait a little bit until it finally starts.

As the ride takes off they are soon taken into a lush, topical setting. Like they had gone back in time. Which was what the wanted you to think. Dinosaurs flied high above their heads, while some were peeking their heads out to see this strange machine. Everything was peaceful. Herbivores everywhere, looking at them all. Not posing as a threat, until the bushes rumbled. Like something had ran behind the bushes, and was closing in on them.

"What was that?" Vexen asked, looking around, quite concerned.

"What was what?" Xaldin said, looking straight ahead.

"You didn't hear it?" Vexen asked again.

"No." Xaldin said, trying to get this man off of him.

"Lexaeus, did you hear it?" Vexen asks.

"Hear what?" Lexaeus asked, looking at a happy baby dinosaur on his side of the car.

Vexen sighed and sat back in his seat properly. Awaiting for the noise to come once more. Xaldin just looked at him to see that he had a hatful stare on his face. He punched Lexaeus in the arm and moved his head for him to look. Lexaeus finally got the hint and tapped Vexen on the shoulder.

"What?" Vexen hissed, glaring at them.

"You probably heard a machine part moving." Lexaeus told him.

"I guess your right, I mean, I haven't heard it again so you must...." But Vexen was caught off.

A giant T-rex had popped out of the bushes on Lexaeus's side. Upon seeing this sight, the three of them panicked. Xaldin's mouth dropped down and it looked like he pooped himself. Vexen was shaking violently, actually afraid that it might bite them. And Lexaeus, he shrieked like a little girl. The T-rex roared loudly, and then started snapping at the passengers. The three in front almost pissed themselves. The car moved and then the three were scarred.

The ride then went on a little further, and then it came to and end. Everyone got off the ride happily, except for the three. Xaldin got off looking like he had seen a monster. Vexen got off shaking. And Lexaeus got of, crying a little. But he wasn't bawling. Only a few tears were on his face, but that was still considered crying. They then all ran out of the building.

**Xemnas and Saix**

That damn hippo was still their. And why it stayed their nobody knows. It wasn't eating, wasn't pooping, wasn't peeing, wasn't giving birth, wasn't mating, wasn't even doing anything. Just standing their. It must have been the retarded hippo kid out of the group, for no other hippos came to join in. That, or that one hippo just smelt really, really bad. So it was now going on hour five of this trip. And not only that, but those damn hyenas followed them. And it seemed like Saix was trying to impress one of them. For he kept doing these weird body movements. But that's another story. Xemnas was third of waiting so he got up and walked to the front of the bus.

"Give me that!" He yelled. Snatching the megaphone away from the man who had it.

"But....but that was mine." He whined.

"WELL TO BAD!"

Xemnas leaned over the truck and pointed the megaphone at the hippo. He then began to yell at this animal.

"IF YOU DON'T MOVE I WILL RAIN MY NOBODY ARMY UPON YOUR FRIENDS, FAMILY, AND LOVED ONES! AND THEN YOU ALL WILL BECOME HIPPO HEARTLESS AND NOBODIES! AND THEN YOU SHALL BE SENT TO WAR! AND THE KEYBLADE WEIDER WILL DESTROY YOU!" Xemnas yelled.

And you wanna know what that hippo did. Do you? Well, that hippo farted really, really, really loud. So now, it wasn't moving, and everyone was breathing in hippo farts.

"You will rue this day! RUE IT! He shouted back.

"Just sit down!" A lady yelled at him.

"And you will too!"

She glared at him before he finally stood up on a seat, almost pushing a three year old out of the car and yelled loudly.

"YOU WILL ALL RUE THIS DAY! YOU WILL, AND YOU WILL, AND THAT DAMN HIPPO WILL, AND THOSE HYENAS THAT ARE MAKING SAIX FRISKY WILL! ALL OF YOU WILL!"

He took his seat next to Saix, and again, they played the waiting game.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

They were in line for the ride Mount Everest. They were standing outside, which looked like they were walking through the temple. They soon got bored and started to have a conversation.

"So, this is a double seater ride. Who's with who?" Xigabr asked.

"Im with Roxy!" Axel yelled.

"Im with Larxene." Marluxia told Xigbar.

"Im with Zexy!" Demyx squealed.

"And I guess im with Luxord." Xigbar sighed.

"Is that a problem?" Luxord asks.

"No, it's just. I ride every ride with you."

"Well sorry!"

They waited in line a little further until they got to the part were the were looking at artifacts.

"Id like to met this yeti. It's killing strategies are excellent." Larxene said reading about the monster.

"Well that kinda ruins the fun loving atmosphere." Marluxia said.

"Sorry." She replied.

"So, um, what do you think the Superior's doing?" Roxas asks.

"Probably having the time of his life." Axel commented.

**Xemnas and Saix**

Xemans was still on that ride. And that hippos was still farting. And Saix, he had fallen asleep.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

They finally got up to the front of the line after waiting for hours on end. Unfortunately, enough cars were open to hold them. Just not enough for them to be near each other. Xigbar and Luxord grabbed the very last seat on the train. So they were the last of the last. Marluxia and Larxene had gotten a car six up from Xigbar and Luxord's. So they were in the middle, just close to the back. Demyx and Zexion had gotten a car four from the very front. And guess who got the front car? Axel and Roxas did, and they were as excited as ever. And then the ride started.

**Roxas and Axel's car**

They rose up to the top and were literally jumping up and down. Roxas, wasn't to much for he was suffocating his legs with the safety belt on, while Axel tried to take it off once or twice. They got to the top and started speeding down the track, until the saw bent up tracks.

"LOOK AT THAT, ROXAS!" Axel yelled.

"Please let that be part of the ride, please let that be part of the ride." Roxas chanted.

**Zexion and Demyx's car**

"Why did we stop?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know." Zexion replied. Holding onto the handlebar nervously.

**Marluxia and Larxene's car**

"Well this sucks." Marluxia stated.

Until the car started to go backwards.

"NOT ANYMORE!" Larxene yelled.

**Xigbar and Luxord's car**

"So look at this..." Xigabr said.

"...the tables have turned." Luxord finished.

**Axel and Roxas's car**

"This is so cool!" Axel shouted.

"Yeah!" Roxas replied.

"COOL! LOOK AT THAT! THE YETI!"

"AWESOME!"

**Zexion and Demyx's car**

"Yeti monster! Don't eat us!" Demyx pleaded.

"It's not real!" Zexion yell at him.

**Marluxia and Larxene's car**

"Larxene! Look!" He pointed to the monster.

"Cool! I wish that was my pet!" Larxene told him.

"Of course." He mumbled.

**Xigbar and Luxord' car**

"Woah. That's surprising to see." Luxord said, tapping Xigbar on the shoulder.

"Yeah. But it rocks!" Xigbar replied.

**Leaving group**

They all continued to ride until it was over. They then got off and headed for their next ride. And what ride that was they didn't know. They just started to look for something that was cool, and had a cool name.

**Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus**

They headed to the flying dinosaurs ride. They were able to get in one car and start flying. They were having a awesome time and once it was over, they rode again and again. After riding for the sixth time, they headed to another location.

**Xemnas and Saix**

They had finally gotten off of the horrible ride and were headed somewhere else. Xemnas was angry and Saix was confused. They headed over to Dinoland U.S.A. to try and find a ride. At that moment, they saw Organization members III-V riding a flying dino ride. They then saw a time travel dino ride, and got in line. After waiting, the took their seats. And nobody else rode with them cause they were to scared to.

"So what do you think this does Superior?" Saix asked.

"I don't know. But it better be good." Xemnas replied harshly.

They then started to ride and as they did it spun and had sharp turns and was fast and they loved it. They went on it four more times before leaving that area f the park.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

"I wanna go on that!" Demyx said, pointing to a water ride.

"You know Axel won't want to go." Xigbar said.

"I can make him." Roxas said.

Roxas goes over to Axel and hits him.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!"

"You forgot!"

"FORGOT WHAT!?!" Axel said nervously.

"You promised that you'd go on my favorite ride!"

"Oh, im sorry." Axel said sadly.

Roxas then starts to whimper and he starts t form tears in his eyes. He then puts his hand in his face and starts to cry.

"Oh no! Buddy! Don't cry!" Axel pleads.

"You hate me!" Roxas cries.

"No I don't! Come on lets go!"

Roxas then grabs Axel's hand and the rest of their group follows. When the got up to the front Axel was confused. He looked at Roxas who was no smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that? And why do I hear water? YOU TRICKED ME!" Axel realized.

SNAP!

Axel looked down to find a pair of handcuffs on his and Roxas's wrist. He glares at Roxas who is smiling.

"Why?" Axel asks.

"Why what?" Roxas replies.

"The handcuffs."

"They can only come off at my will. And besides, you go in the pool. Why not go on this ride?"

"Cause. Were in public, and I could snap and start fling fire bombs everywhere."

"Pwease."

"Fine. And I can see your point. We will be at water parks soon enough anyway." Axel surrendered.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"Yeah, yay." Axel replied.

The get in the round car. Roxas sits next to Axel and is happy that he got him to do this. Demyx is next to Larxene, who is smiling cause it's a water ride. Xigbar was next to Zexion. And finally, Luxord was next to Marluxia. Roxas quickly undid the handcuffs. Then the ride started.

"This isn't so bad. We're moving slowly and peacefully along the water. Now how is that bad?" Luxord explains.

"Not anymore dude. Look!" Xigbar said, pointing to a hill. "Now this ride isn't so peaceful."

"Lets just hope that Larxene won't kill us." Luxord said, as they almost approached the hill.

"I won't. I can control my power." Larxene told him.

The boat turned and turned and turned until it got on the hill, and the people who were backwards were Luxord and Marluxia.

"Looks like were getting soaked." Luxord told his partner.

"Looks like it. But im not ashamed of being wet. It'll just cool us down in this hot heat. Are we almost at the top?" Marluxia asks after his sermon.

Everyone nods and the brace for impact. Luxord just sits and waits, while Marluxia is holding onto his seat belt. The boat goes down and the water comes over the boat, splashing everyone a little, but soaking Marluxia and Luxord. Luxord's hair goes down a bit and his bear is dripping water, along with his coat clinging to his body. Marluxia's coat did the same, but some of his ruffles weren't as poofy or bouncy. His hair was a lot longer now and it clung to his face. His bangs were in his eyes and a few ruffles framing his face were clinging to it as well. He just fixed his hair, and looked at everyone.

"That was.........fun! I hop I get soaked again! It really cooled me down and im having fun!" Marluxia said. As his hair began to ruffle a little again, but was still fairly long.

"I agree. Best thing to happen yet." Luxord said.

They continue to ride until they come up to a waterfall on the side, so only a few riders would get wet. And who are the two lucky people to be on that particular side? Demyx and Larxene that's who! As they went under they both got drenched. When the came out, the looked like the last two wet friends. Demyx's coat was tight in his chest and arm region and his hair didn't really move. It was wet and the back clung to his next, but other than that, he was fine. Larxene's coat was tight in her waist and chest area and she was wetter than Demyx. Her hair clung to her head and neck and her bangs had gone down in height, and looked like they were flat on her head.

"That. Was. AWESOME! We should sooooooo do this ride again!" Demyx squealed.

"Yeah. It's not that bad. Fun really. I just hope that everyone else will get as wet as us. Cause if not, that's not fair." Larxene explained to everyone, but was implying it toward Axel.

The rode some more and it had slowed down. They would get a splash of water here and there, but other than that, no more soaking. For now.

"So, you four, how does it feel to know what your fate is?" Luxord asked, stilling wet.

"Happy! I wanna get wet so bad!" Roxas replied.

"Don't worry, you will. Trust me." Demyx told him, stilling dripping water.

"I just hope Axel gets wet. He deserves it." Larxene slyly told him, still drenched.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Larxene." Axel said, still in his dry and happy form.

"Xigbar and Zexion also need to get wet." Marluxia put in, still soaking up water as he continued to get wet from the little waves.

"And we will." Zexion said, arms crossed, waiting for it to happen.

"And it looks like it's coming up soon." Xigbar said pointing to a straight line with water guns posted to shot riders.

A group of teenagers saw the riders and quickly mounted the guns, shooting at their boat. Larxene got shot a couple of times and was smiling as the water hit her. Demyx was laughing as he got hit and couldn't stop. Marluxia was hit a few times and was trying to pretend that he didn't like it, but he really was. Luxord got hit a few times and after that he watched everyone else get hit. And everyone that was dry was dodging.

"HEY TEENS! YEAH YOU! HIT THE PEOPLE THAT ARE DRY! THAT WOULD BE THE BLOND TEEN, THE RED HEAD, THE EMO KID, AND THE GUY WITH THE EYEPATCH!" Larxene shouted.

They nodded in agreement and it began. Zexion was shot at first, and he quickly became dripping wet with water. His hair got in his face a little and it bothered him at first, but he then started to smile. After shooting at him, they went for Xigbar. He was being shot at like crazy. Soon he too was wet and his ponytail was clinging to is back. Only being able to shoot for another minute they tried to hit Roxas and Axel, but sadly couldn't. So they were left not soaked.

"So guys, did you enjoy your shower?" Larxene playfully asked.

"Yeah! Best thing that has happened to me on this ride yet!" Xigbar said, laughing through his words.

"Told ya! And you, Zexion?" Demyx asked.

"It was enjoyable. Im kinda glad I was shot at." Zexion said, moving the wet hair out of his face a little bit.

"And you two?" Luxord asked Roxas and Axel.

"We didn't even get wet. Were still kinda dry." Roxas whined.

"Were sorry. Maybe you can still get wet." Marluxia put in.

"Well, probably not, it looks like the ride is ending." Axel said.

"Not yet though." Demyx said.

Roxas and Axel had their backs to the highest dropping point. And as they went down, the water was already hitting them. At the bottom a wave of water covered them. Roxas was soaked, along with Axel. Their spikes were still intact, except the were a little lower that usual. And they clung to their heads.

"AWESOME!" Roxas shouted.

"That was actually fun." Axel said.

The ride soon finished and they all exited. They were headed toward the exit to grab a bit to eat, sense a cool restaurant was their, but they met up with everyone else.

"Um, do we even want to know?" Lexaeus asked.

"Yeah you want to. We've been on a water ride. So in your faces." Xigbar teased.

"I see. And you had fun." Xaldin asked.

"Of course we did!" Demyx squealed.

"Ooookay." Saix said.

"And how was your day, Superior?" Marluxia asked.

"We had an okay time." Xemnas said, still a bit angry at that hippo.

"You seem angry. Now why would you be angry?" Larxene said, snapping water in Vexen's face.

"Now what was that for!?!" Vexen yelled.

"For you being a freak!" She snapped back.

"Um, I think Xemnas was going to talk." Luxord said.

"Thank you. Im angry because of a ride we went on. It sucked." Xemnas explained.

"Well were sorry." Zexion said.

"Yeah. We truly are." Roxas said.

"Cut that act guys." Xemnas said.

"Fine, lets go home then." Axel said walking away.

They agreed and headed for the bus. Once on, the ride home was quick and once at the hotel, they went to bed. Dreaming of happy things. Some dreams were of candy, others of lust, and Xemnas's was of him killing that hippo.

* * *

**Sorry if some of the rides weren't right. The last time I came here was like, 3 years ago. So yeah, I hoped you guys liked it though. Review please! P.S, no hippos were harmed in this chapter.**


	10. Blizzard Beach Day 1

**Inspired by 'Organization XIII does Walt Disney World' by bluemoonlightgirl.**

* * *

Roxas woke up to find that everyone had their bathing suit on. He looks at them like their crazy. Axel walks over and pats him on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy. We're going to Blizzard Beach today." Axel says.

"Cool." Roxas replies.

And then he too, gets up to go get ready. After thirty minutes everyone in this room was ready to go. Xigbar had on a pair of pure black trunks with a strip of white going up each side. Zexion had on a pair of purple trunks and that had black swirls on them. Axel had on some red ones with flames at the legs. Demyx had on a pair of light blue ones with white Hawaiian flowers on them. Luxord had on a pair of plain white ones. Marluxia had on a pair of green ones with pink around the legs and waist. Larxene had on a black bikini with a yellow lighting bolt on the left side of her top. And Roxas had on a white pair of trunks that had the checkerboard pattern on them. They all headed outside to wait for the others.

**Vexen and Lexaeus**

Lexaeus was waiting for Vexen to come on out. Vexen always took awhile to get ready, and it was kinda getting on his nerves. Finally Vexen came out. He was wearing a pair of very light blue trunks, that looked almost white, and Lexaues's trunks were brown. They walk outside to find the others are waiting for the Superior, Xaldin, and Saix.

**Xemnas, Xaldin and Saix**

Xemnas was ready and so was Saix. Xaldin was the only one who wasn't. He didn't want to go, he simply said. Xemnas, having this vacation to get some relaxation, ordered him to, thus causing an argument.

"Xaldin, you get these trunks on right now!" Xemnas barked.

"No! Im not going!" Xaldin yelled back.

"Oh yes you are!"

"You wanna bring it!"

"Hell yeah!"

Xemnas then threw a pillow at Xaldin's head, and hit Xaldin. Then they started to fight. Saix, not in this for once, just headed outside wearing his royal blue trunks. After ten minutes, Xemnas came out in his gray trunks, and Xaldin came out in his dark green trunks.

"Um, everything all right in their?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes. Lets just go." Xemans said heading for the door.

They had missed the tram and the bus that picks them up at their hotel, so they had t walk to the next stop, which was further down. As they walked they got hoots and hollers from some people walking by. Larxene getting them from the guys. Roxas and Zexion getting them from the teen girls. And Axel getting them from the gals. And Marluxia got a couple of shouts from the guys too. Which scared him very much. They then got to the bus and they got in their seats.

Once on bored, they had a while to go. So, Xemnas started to do a checklist. Making sure they had everything for the beach, I mean park, ready. And once that was done, they all started their conversation with their buddy.

"Larxene, what's in the bag?" Marluxia asked.

"Probably her womanly things." Xigbar whispered in the seat behind her.

"I heard that! And no, it's not. It's some munny, and a water bottle full of ice tea, and a towel."

"Can I have a sip of the tea, darling?" Marluxia asked.

"Sure."

Larxene got out her bag and handed him the bottle of tea. He quickly took a sip and gave it back to her. Which went back in the bag.

"So, did any of you bring anything?" Larxene asked.

"No, the Superior told us to give him our towels, so their in his man purse." Xigbar answered.

"Oh." She said surprised.

"Oh im so excited!" Demyx said.

"We know." Everyone answered.

"Yeah, hehe." Demyx answered back shyly.

"So, Axel. What do you want to do when we get their?" Roxas asked.

"Lets go to a water slide." Axel said.

"Okay."

Once their, they all split up. Like they always do.

**Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus**

The three of them head to the attraction called Cross Country Creek. Basically they wait in line to find that it is a slow ride, that you just float lazily along the river. They all run to get a inner tube and once they have one, they get in it and start to enjoy the quiet, slow, relaxing river take them away.

"Ah, what a relaxing ride. This can't get any better." Vexen said, as he laid on his back on the inner tube.

"Agreed." Lexaeus answered, resting his head and upper torso on his.

"The only thing that could ruin this, would be for the party members to come along. Then we'd be screwed." Xaldin said, resting like Vexen was.

"Yes. But luckily my knowledge shows that they probably won't come here." Vexen replies.

"Hopefully." Xaldin wishes.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

"What do we do first?" Xigbar asks.

"Well, why don't we each pick something to do. That way we can do all of it." Marluxia says proudly.

"I think it's a wonderful idea! Now lets go on that." Larxene said pointing to the Cross Country Creek.

"Why should we. That's a slow ride!" Demyx yells.

"Because we can use it to get to the other rides." Larxene snaps. "And I hear that it's very relaxing."

"Fine, we'll go on." Zexion says.

They head toward the opening and all grab an inner tube. Then they head for the water. Once in they begin to debate on which ride to go on.

"So what ride do we go on first? Cause honestly, id rather be on anything than this." Xigbar asked, lying on his back on the inner tube.

"I say we go to the Downhill Double Dipper." Marluxia says, outside the inner tube, but using it as a head and upper torso rest.

"No! That only lets two of us ride at a time!" Demyx whines as his sitting crisscross on his inner tube and is not falling in the water. How he does it, no one knows.

"Then what do you want to do, Demyx? I mean, you seem like you know what EVERYONE wants to do." Zexion asks, lying like Xigbar.

"Something stupid that's for sure. Now what I want to do is go to the Melt-Away Bay. It's a giant wave pool." Luxord said, sitting on his inner tube like a giant chair.

"That was so rude, Luxord! Cutting Demyx off like that." Axel said lying his head down while inside the inner tube.

"Whatever. All I want to do is to get off. This is boring." Roxas said inside his inner tube. He kinda looked like a groundhog, but that's a different story.

"Well, sorry! Maybe we should just go home!" Luxord said.

"Please shut up!" Larxene said lying on her tummy on the inner tube.

"I don't wanna go home though!" Roxas yells, ignoring Larxene.

"Yeah!" Axel puts in.

**Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus**

"Do you hear something?" Xaldin says, pushing himself up.

"Hear what?" Lexaeus asks.

"Screaming."

"No." Lexaeus replies putting his head back down.

"But it sounds like, Larxene." Xaldin says.

"Now, Xaldin. Your just imagining things. I mean really, why would they..." Vexen starts to say, but is cut off.

Behind them they see the Organization members that they least wanted to see. The party members. And they were ruining the relaxing ride that this was. Luxord, Roxas, and Axel were in a slap water fight and were splashing water everywhere. Xigbar was sitting and laughing at them extremely loud. Demyx was splashing water on Zexion who was glaring at Demyx. Marluxia was comforting Larxene because she had just been hit in the face, and he knew if he didn't, she would electrify the water. Killing millions.

"Well look at that. You were right, Xaldin." Vexen says bluntly.

"Oh dear." Lexaeus says quietly.

"Please get off, please get off, please get off." Xaldin chants.

And luckily, they did. They all got off at one of the stops, securing the other three's peaceful day.

**Xemnas and Saix**

Xemnas and Saix were at Melt-Away Bay. Their was a nice sandy beach and a wave pool their. Xemnas and Saix had sat up two beach chairs, some towels, and some snacks. So now, they could relax. Xemnas was sitting in a beach hair and an umbrella was over it, causing him to have a nice view, in a cool climate. And Saix was building a sand castle. Just out of boredom.

"Xemnas." Saix said.

"Yes?" Xemnas replied looking down.

"Im done."

"And it's beautiful."

"Will you come in the water with me?"

"Why do you want me to come with you? That's not like you. That's something that Demyx would ask."

"Because that kid made fun of my scar." Saix pouted.

"Fine."

They both got in the water, relaxing as the waves hit them. Until that kid came back.

"Ha! Look at the freak! What a weirdo!" The kid mocked.

"Sigh." Saix sighed.

Saix was hurt by this comment. I mean, sure if it was an Organization member he would have gone berserker on their ass, but this kid was human, and he could kill him. So to hide his anger, he became sad. Xemnas saw this and swam over to the kid.

"Hey you!" Xemnas snapped.

"What is it old man?" The kid asked.

"Did you know that im a doctor."

"So! What of it?"

"It seems to me that your starting to get a sunburn."

"So?"

"So? SO?! Did you know that they have found a new disease that you can get by a sunburn!"

"What is it?" The kid said, starting to sound scared.

"It's called Fartibloudbus! And do you know what is?" The kid nodded a no. "It makes you have really bad purple acne, and then you can't stop farting, and then you gain 1,000 pounds! But that's not all. Then you get a super hairy stomach, and then you have the desire to eat dog poo! So if I were you, id go home!" Xemnas lied.

"HOLY SHIT! MOM LETS GO!" The kid said.

He dragged his mom to the exit and they never saw him again.

"Are you okay, Saix?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes." Saix said.

"You sure?"

"....THANK YOU, SUPERIOR, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!" Saix said hugging him.

"Your welcome. Your welcome." Xemnas said, not letting go.

"Um, Superior?"

"Yes."

"You can let go now."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. I'll give you another hug later."

"Yay!" Xemnas squealed. Which scared Saix badly.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

They had left Cross Country Creek because it was boring and were now headed to the ride called Slush Gusher. So they were now in a very long line. Waiting to get on.

"Ugh! Why does the line have to be so freaking long!" Xigbar complained.

"Because it just is. And stop yelling. Your scaring that little girl." Luxord told him.

"Whatever. She means nothing to me!" Xigbar yells in pride.

"You awful man!" The mother screams.

"That's pretty hot, you sticking up for her." A young twenty year old said. "Im Sue."

"And hello to you too, im Luxord."

"A British man! How sexy!"

Luxord and Sue continue to talk. Not really caring if someone would skip them. And every one of Luxord's friends just ignored him, because he was ignoring them.

"Soooooo, are we almost their yet?" Demyx asked.

"Not yet. Xigbar, how much further do we have to go?" Zexion asked.

"Damn Brit and his charm with the ladies. I hope he falls off a ride." Xigbar mumbled.

"Um, Xigbar..." Zexion said nervously.

"Oh! What?!"

"How much further?"

"Um, a little bit. Id say another five minutes." Xigbar said, a little embarrassed that Zexion had heard all that.

"Axel, look how high we are!" Roxas said pointing down.

"Yeah. We are pretty high up." Axel said. "Hey, Roxas! Do you dare me to spit over the railing?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

Axel spit over the railing and hit someone on the head. They quickly got away from the railing and went back over to find the man walking off, waving his arms around. Axel and Roxas laughed like mad men.

"Ugh, men. So predictable." Larxene told Marluxia.

"We're not that bad. Just, most of our kind are." Marluxia said pointing to Axel and Roxas.

"Marly, I never knew you could be so mean!" Larxene said playfully.

"Hey, you're the one who brought it up." Marluxia replied playfully back.

After another five minutes, it was their turn. Which they all cheered for. Except that they all had to go one at a time. So Roxas volunteered to go down first.

"Wish me luck, Axel." Roxas said.

"I do." Axel said tapping him on the shoulder.

Roxas then went down and was having a blast. Once he got down to the bottom, he held up two thumbs in the up position. Then everyone followed suit. Next was Axel, then Demyx, then Marluxia, Luxord, Zexion, Xigbar, and last but not least was Larxene. Once she came down they all met up at the exit.

"So how was it?" Roxas asked everyone else.

"That was so awesome!" Demyx shouted.

"Very enjoyable." Zexion said.

"Id love to do it again!" Marluxia put in.

"Best ride so far." Axel answered.

"Two thumbs up!" Larxene added.

"Better than target practice." Xigbar replied.

"Very good, but I wonder where that girl went?" Luxord asked.

"Way to kill the mood." Axel said.

"Sorry." Luxord said after he sweat dropped.

"It's fine." Axel told him.

"So who wants to go on Toboggan Racers?" Axel asked.

"ME, ME, I DO, I DO!" Demyx shouted.

"Alright then. Lets go!" Axel said.

After that they all raced for the next attraction.

**Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus**

"So, does anyone want to get off?" Lexaeus asked.

"Not me." Xaldin said sleepily.

"Me either. Now why would you ask question like that?" Vexen asks.

"Because I wanted to see if you guys wanted to do something else. We've been past everything for the fourth time." Lexaeus explained.

"So?" Xaldin said.

"The other rides are for the youngsters. We're not youngsters, we're men. And men don't do things like that." Vexen told him.

"Okay then." Lexaeus said a little disappointed.

"We're sorry, Number V." Xaldin said as he checked out a cute girl, who then gave him the middle finger.

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll be coming back here tomorrow." Vexen said.

"And doing this all day again, how fun." Lexaeus said as he started at the water below him.

"And we'll do what you want to do." Vexen said.

"Really!?!" Lexaeus squealed.

"Really." Xaldin said, sad that he got turned down.

"Yay!" Lexaeus said happily.

**Xemnas and Saix**

Saix and Xemnas were still in the wave pool. To be honest, they didn't really think that this place was so bad. It was relaxing with a interesting scenery. Xemnas was in swimming to the shore while Saix was still swimming. Saix, seeing Xemnas getting out, quickly follows. Xemnas gets his black towel with a big yellow heart, resembling Kingdom Hearts, and dries himself off with it. Saix gets out and reaches for his towel. Which was the same as the Superior's, only it was dark blue instead of black. Once dried off, the take a seat in their beach chairs.

"Xemnas?" Saix asks.

"Yes." Xemnas answers.

"Do you think that they serve drinks here?"

"Well of course! Every place sells drinks."

"Like, alcoholic drinks."

"Oh! You mean those. I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"Im in the mood for a martini."

"I am too. Saix, go find someone who sells those and get two. One for each of us."

"Yes sir."

Saix gets up and runs off. Trying to find some drinks for the two of them. Once gone, Xemnas puts on his sunglasses and leans back.

"It's good to be Superior." Xemnas says to himself.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

They got in line, like they did on the last ride. And this line was just as long. And luckily, Roxas got a girl this time.

"Um, hi." A girl said shyly.

"Hi?" Roxas replied.

"I think your really cute."

"Um, thanks but I......" Roxas started to say, but was cut off.

"Come lets go on a date and lets go here and here and here!" The girl said.

"BACK OFF UNATTRACTIVE FEMALE!"

The girl becomes sad and runs off.

"Thanks Axel."

"Welcome buddy. I mean, if your gonna be molested, it should at least be by a person older than you." Axel explained.

"Thanks." Roxas said a little pissed off.

"Im kidding!"

After that really super duper awkward moment thanks to Axel. They were next in line, but before the group in front of them went, Roxas was explaining a few things.

"Alright, we are going to see who will win. So just get on the slide and go. Luxord, no using your time powers to change the time on your clock or anything like that. Demyx, don't use the water to help you or against anyone. No shocking people, Larxene. No help or cheating at all! Because if you do, Xigbar tell him what your gonna do." Roxas says.

"I'll pop a cap in your ass!" Xigbar screams to their group.

Now they were next in line. The slides were numbered 1-8. Larxene picked number 1, Marluxia 2, Demyx 3, Xigbar 4, Luxord 5, Roxas 6, Zexion 7, and Axel 8. One they were ready, the lights did the counting. Red, red, yellow, GREEN!

They all went down the slides and were determined to win. Larxene was in the lead and was laughing like crazy, scaring innocent children everywhere. Until everyone caught up, it was a photo finish. They all got up, and look at their times. And the numbers of their place on the side.

"I got 8th place. That's bullshit!" Xigbar yells.

"Well at least im not last, im.....2ND TO LAST!" Axel screamed.

"I got 6th, how encouraging." Zexion said unvaryingly.

"I got 5th! But I was in the lead! How is that possible!" Larxene shrieks.

"I beat you, Larxene. I got 4th." Marluxia says proudly.

"Well now it shows that it's your fate t be with Vexen." Larxene says to him.

"IT'S A LIE I TELL YOU! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?!" Marluxia whines.

"3rd, in your faces." Luxord says.

"2nd, but that means...." Roxas started to say.

"THE POWER OF WATER HATES YOU! IT LOVES ME CAUSE IM AWESOME! 1ST PLACE! EAT IT SUCKERS!" Demyx cheers.

"Well that figures." Axel says.

They then all head to the next ride. All of them sad, and only one of them happy.

**Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus**

".......Why do I feel a warm spot?" Vexen asks.

"Wasn't me, I was no where near you." Xaldin points out.

"Not me, I just went when I got out." Lexaeus says.

"Well this is gross, im swimming over there." Vexen says.

He lifts his legs from the peepee water and swims over. A moment later they see a boy go face first into that exact spot, and he swallows some, causing them to shiver in disgust.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts that was nasty!" Xaldin says loudly.

"I never want to see that again." Lexaeus states bluntly.

"I say we swim a few ways up. So we can get away from Mr. Peepee drinker." Vexen says.

They all nod in agreement and swim upwards. Getting away from the boy, or as they now call him, Mr. Peepee drinker.

**Xemnas and Saix**

"Ah! What a lovely drink this is. I may have to order another." Xemans says.

"Agreeable on all levels. Best alcoholic beverage ever." Saix says taking another sip.

"I wonder what Luxord would do if he saw us? I mean, would he be ashamed of us, would he steal our delectable alcoholic beverages. What would he do, Saix? Just give me your best answer please."

"Join."

Xemnas and Saix then engage in some almost drunk laughing. Xemnas, being the nondrinker that he is, is so relaxed that he orders another round. While Saix laughs like a mad man-wolf-monster thing he is.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

As they walk they can't decide on another ride. For a group of friends they sure get into a lot of arguments. Oh well! Anyway, they walk along and stop at a juice bar along the way to take a quick rest.

"So now what do we do? I mean, we've done a lot of things, but now what?" Marluxia asks, playing with his straw in his juice drink.

"I say we hit more rides!" Demyx says cheerfully, eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"Okay, one, why is HE eating a cookie? And two, shouldn't we check up on the others." Zexion states.

"I guess we should...but one more ride?" Roxas begs.

"After we check up on everyone. Trust me, if we don't, something bad will happen." Axel explains.

"Fine! Lets just go!" Larxene says eating down her chilli cheese fries like the cookie monster.

"You really need to work on your table manners. We're not sesame street here." Xigbar says.

"I WANNA BE ELMO!" Luxord says drunk.

"Good Kingdom Hearts he's drunk!" Marluxia yells.

"Quick! To the safe house!" Axel yells.

"That is...." Roxas states.

"Ummmmm, our room." Axel mumbles.

"Good enough for me!" Larxene says taking off.

"Oh shit! The others! Come on lets go!" Xigbar says.

And they all head to find them.

**Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus**

"Finally we get out." Lexaeus sighs thankfully.

"So now what?" Xaldin asks.

"We go to the Superior, dry off, and do something else." Vexen tells them.

"Fine." The two say and follow Vexen to the beach part thing.

**Xemnas and Saix**

They are smashed out of their minds. And unfortunately, have left to hit a ride. While they are drunk by the way. Leaving their possessions behind, luckily, they were never stolen.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

They run over to find that their not their. Everyone is literally freaking out. When Luxord gets drunk, bad things happen, and I mean bad things.

"Oh no! We're gonna get kicked out!" Xigbar panicked.

"Why?" Roxas asks.

"If we don't keep an eye on Luxord, bad things happen." Axel explained.

"Like what?" Roxas asks again.

"Last time he got drunk, he groped a stuffed animal at Target in front of a little girl." Zexion told him.

"And that doesn't count the other times when he's offered drugs to Demyx, fornicated an inanimate object, and tried to find Larxene's woohoo spot." Marluxia says.

"Two questions. What's fornicate mean and what's a woohoo spot?" Roxas says.

"Fornicate means to have sex with." Zexion says. "And Axel should explain the other thing."

"You see, Roxas a woohoo spot is a girls....umm....well....." Axel tried to explain.

"Baby place?" Demyx says.

"Very good, Demyx!" Axel says.

"OMG, I WAS RIGHT! THAT WAS A TOTAL GUESS!" Demyx squeals.

"Where's that at?" Roxas asks.

"Well, Roxas, they woohoo spot is right here." Marluxia said pointing to that place.

Roxas takes a step back and looks suspiciously at Marluxia. He looks down and then up again, and then down once more. Larxene glaring the whole time as they so happen to be focusing down their.

"Alright stop pointing their! It's embarrassing!" Larxene snaps.

"Sorry, hunny." Marluxia says.

"So then what do guys have?" Roxas asks breaking the silence.

"I thought you knew these things. You are fifteen." Zexion says.

"Nope! I actually don't." Roxas replies.

"Guys have ding dongs." Larxene says, bringing them back to his question.

"AND THAT'S A WOOHOO!" Demyx says pointing again.

"I WANNA GO ON THE MONKEY BARS!" Luxord screams.

"If you haven't noticed we have a drunken man with us and we need to find the others!" Xigbar yells.

Just then Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaues came up to them. They were each smiling happily until they saw them and no Xemnas or Saix. They three ran up and glared at them. Well, just Xaldin and Vexen did. Lexaeus just kinda stood their.

"Where is the Superior?" Vexen asks harshly.

"Calm down, Vexen." Marluxia says.

"Calm down, calm down. HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN!" Vexen yells.

"Shut your pie hole before I kick your ass!" Larxene says.

"Umm, why is Demyx pointing at your..." Lexaeus started to say.

"IT'S A WOOHOO!" Demyx yells delighted.

"Don't ask." Zexion says bluntly.

"Well, we want to know where they are. We are ready to leave." Xaldin says in that clam yet stuck up tone of him.

"We don't know where he is. And Luxord's drunk." Xigbar tells them.

"Oh no." Lexaeus says.

"We must find them at once." Xaldin says.

"Hey Zexion." Axel says.

"No." He replies.

"Pwease?" Roxas asks.

"Na-AH!: Zexion says.

"SNIFF, ZEXY SNIFF! FIND OUR MEMBERS! AND MAYBE YOU'LL GET TO PUT A DING DONG IN A WOOHOO!" Demyx says, clearly unable to grasp what they were meaning when they said ding dong and woohoo.

"St-stop it! Just ah, leav...I've got their scent." Zexion says. "They are....that way!" Zexion says pointing and the direction of a ride.

"Quickly! To the Organization Mobile!" Xaldin said pointing and running.

"He really needs to stop watching Batman." Axel says.

"We've tried to tell him." Lexaeus says sadly.

**Xemnas and Saix**

"Lets go on that!" Xemnas says, kinda out of it.

"Yeah!" Saix says, completely out of it.

They run up to find no line except at the top, being like three people in front of them. So they wait while out of it. They are so weird when they are drunk. What freaks. Anyway, back to the story. As thy stand their, the learn that the ride is a race between two people. Once it was their turn they sit and they get ready. And then........THEIR OFF!

"IM HEADING TO CANDY MOUNTAIN!" Xemnas screams as he goes down.

"JFNFJFKENKDHOSCM FSFJOEK! ELMO ROCKS!" Saix screams randomly.

**All the other Organization XIII members**

As they head that way they see them at the top, about to go down the slide. A few members had their stuff while the others were empty-handed. And then they heard it.

"IM HEADING TO CANDY MOUNTAIN!" Xemnas screams as he goes down.

"OMG I WANNA GO!" Demyx screams.

"Shut up you!" Axel shouts, afraid that he would scare away Number I and Number VII.

"JFNFJFKENKDHOSCM FSFJOEK! ELMO ROCKS!" Saix screams randomly.

"WTF" Everyone says.

Once they are at the bottom Marluxia and Xigbar grabbed them. To find them the happy kind of drunks. How lucky they were. So, they headed towards the exit and then got into the bus. Once on board the two sanest members, well, three actually, had to sit with the three on board drunks. They were all given their towel and were drying off or just using it somehow.

"I love you! You love me! We're a happy family! With a great big hug and kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too!" Xemnas sang, still drunk, as he was wrapped around his grey towel with a picture of Kingdom Hearts on it.

"Please, Superior. Stop singing. Your annoying." Lexaeus says while sitting on his boring brown towel.

"At least you don't have Saix." Xigbar said, drying his hair of with his super, awesome, cool spaceship towel.

"Raggle fraggle marmalade!" Saix kept repeating in a sing song way, chewing on his royal blue with Kingdom Hearts on it towel.

"Luxord! Shut up!" Zexion says, shivering while using his black and purple wave towel as a blanket or as Demyx would call it, a blanky.

"I'll grope that fine ass of yours." Luxord says as he hugged his roulette wheel towel.

"Im scared now." Zexion said bluntly.

"I'll make sure to give all drunken members night night pills when we get home." Vexen said picking at his towel that said, you guessed it 'ICE, ICE BABY!' You may laugh at this.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts. I have to bunk with two of them." Xaldin said punching his Spongebob Squarepants towel. If you didn't know, he's a fan.

"Larxene, kill me." Marluxia said while smacking his head on the window. Snuggling his neon pink and black towel. It used to say Flower Power on it, but it faded away after Demyx hit water on it for a week. I mean, Marluxia isn't that gay. Is he? Never mind, don't answer that.

"No. You will kill me first." Larxene said covering herself up from the creepy men on this bus with her storm cloud with lighting shooting out of them towel.

"Axel stop it! That tickles!" Roxas said, hugging his Mickey Mouse towel.

"No! It's to fun not to." Axel said while his towel that says 'Burn Baby!' with flames all over it is covering up both of their bodies.

"Are you molesting him, Axel?" Larxene asks.

"No! We're playing tickle tummy. Gez." Axel said.

"Yeah that's not gay at all." Larxene said sitting back down.

"You okay, Demyx?" Marluxia asks.

"Yep!" Demyx said while hugging his sitar towel.

So after a few minutes. They got back to their rooms. Vexen gives all the drunken members night night pills that would cure their hangover and get them ready for tomorrow. So as they were sitting, they decided that they would go back to Blizzard Beach tomorrow, for the drunk ass members ruined today for them. And everyone agreed.

**In Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas's room**

"So are you sure Xemmy isn't gonna tell us no." Demyx says, bouncing up and down.

"Yes, he will let us go or I will kick his hangover ass." Marluxia said.

"I just hope those same pervy men aren't on the bus. They kept staring at me." Larxene whined. "I had to shock six of them into being gay."

"They did the same to me. Until I removed my towel from my chest, then they realized I was guy and backed off. Except two of them. They kept staring at me, until you glared at them by accident, Larxy huny." Marluxia explained.

".....I hate you." She simply said while glaring.

"Well if that's gonna happen im gonna go to bed." Roxas said.

"One more round of tickle tummy?" Axel whimpered.

"....Hell yeah!"

Everyone sweat drops and watches in disgust until Larxene finally says it.

"Does anyone ever wonder what their TRUE sexual preference is?" Larxene asks.

"I think we all do." Marluxia says. "If only a little."

And everyone in that room just went to bed, kinda afraid of what Axel and Roxas were really doing. But sense nothing was happening that sounded like, um, Axel was putting his ding dong in Roxas's man woohoo, they didn't worry about it. And they all awaited tomorrow. Even the members in the other room, they had already went to bed and were waiting for tomorrow as well.

* * *

**Weird yet hopefully funny chapter. I know some parts were weird, but you know you laughed if only a little. So review please!**


	11. Blizzard Beach Day 2

**Inspired by 'Organization XIII does Walt Disney' by bluemoonlightgirl.**

* * *

The Organization all wakes up and puts on the exact same swimsuit that they did before. Don't worry, they were clean. Thanks to Demyx's water skills for removing the dirt and cleaning them and Axel's fire skills for drying them. So they all got back into the bus, luckily they were on time for the on at the hotel, and headed to the same park. And what did they do? They spilt up!

**Xemnas and Saix**

They decided that maybe it wasn't a smart idea to get drinks this time around. So, they were going to stay sober the entire time today. The also decided to not go back to the wave pool. The waves, sand, and icy theme only made them think of yesterday. So they decided to hit a ride. I mean, they weren't going to be staying to long. They were just trying to give the other members a little more time to hit the rides that they didn't get to go on, and after that, they would head back to the hotel. So, they were in search of a ride. A ride, that wasn't to wild, yet, not to boring either.

**Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus**

"Yay! We are finally at the wave pool!" Lexaeus cheers.

"Yes we are. So go do what you wanna do, Lexaeus." Xaldin mumbles.

"Okay." Lexaeus answers back.

"Well, this is actually quite relaxing." Vexen states and walks off.

After a good ten minutes, everyone was doing what they wanted to do. Which was their own thing. Lexaeus was playing in the sand. Trying to build a model of a castle. Not the castle in The World That Never Was, or Castle Oblivion, but just a regular made up castle. Xaldin was in a beach chair, watching everyone run like brainless monkeys, as Xaldin put it. He had brought a book and was reading it, every now and then looking up to nod in shame. Vexen was in the water. Swimming and playing around. Checking out women who would glare at him and then splash water in his face, or scaring little kids in a six miles radius of him.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

They were headed to a ride called Runoff Rapids. It was a ride with three unique water slides, and you could either ride by yourself, or with a partner. So as they were headed their, they decided that they should relax a little and enjoy the scenery. So, they went into a shop, and decided to relax for a bit. Okay, so that wasn't the real reason why then went in. The real reason was because they were at Walt Disney World, which is in Florida, and the Florida heat was killing them. So, while they waited for the line to go down, they hit a shop to cool down.

Everyone was doing their own thing. Xigbar was talking to a young college girl who really seemed to be attracted to Xigbar, so he was making sure to enjoy every minute of this moment. Zexion was drinking a sip of a bottle of Coke he had just bought and was making sure that everyone was being careful. He'd rather not pay for everything. Axel had just bought him and Roxas two ice creams. Axel's was vanilla with a chocolate shell on the outside that was shaped like Disney's symbol. That's right, a Mickey Mouse head. Roxas had gotten a chocolate ice cream that wasn't shaped as anything. They were just sitting enjoying their time together. Demyx was playing with some kind of toy that lit up whenever touched, and he was having a blast. Luxord was playing with some old man who had brought cards, and was in here, waiting for his family to get off of a ride. Marluxia was playing with his hair as it clung to his neck because of the sweat. He was desperately trying to cool down, while Larxene was talking to a group of boys. She didn't seem to mind these guys. She was rather, um, flaunting her stuff proudly.

"Roxas, im so bored. I wanna go on a ride. If we're wet, we'll cool down." Axel explained.

"Yeah, but these slow pokes won't listen." Roxas says unhappily.

"Well, everyone is busy, I mean, look."

He points to everyone and Roxas listens in on each conversation, each disturbing in it's on way.

"Poke. IT LIT UP GREEN, ZEXY! GREEN!" Demyx squeals as he dances in place.

"You need serious mental help." Zexion says quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing, Demyx. Just go play with the toy some more."

Roxas gives a weird look at Demyx, who is still dancing in place, and Zexion who is nodding in shame. He looks over at Marluxia.

"Ugh, it's so damn hot out. It's ruining my perfect hair." Marluxia pouts to himself.

Roxas turns away, only to see Larxene.

"So, im here on vacation with my group of friends. It's a real pain working almost everyday and only now just getting a vacation." Larxene says as the boys nod.

Roxas looks over at Axel, who has a very scared look on his face. They both nod about something in agreement and they look over at Luxord.

"Alright, whippersnapper! Eat this!" The old man says.

"That's a good move alright, but how about this." Luxord says folding his cards.

They finally look over at Xigbar and that girl who happens to be totally in to him. Which scares Roxas and Axel more than anything.

"Okay, so just as I was about to leave, this huge monster comes up and tries to attack me. But guess what.....I SHOT IT!" Xigbar says proudly.

"Oh, Xigbar. Your such a man!" The girl sighs.

Roxas looks at Axel and pretends to throw up. Axel just laughs, so they decide to round up everyone and leave. As they walk to each group, there is always something happening.

"Come on, Demyx." Zexion says getting up.

"But...but the toy!" Demyx whines.

"Lets go!" Zexion snaps.

"Yes, Zexy." Demyx pouts.

Marluxia sees them rounding up their group and walks over without protest.

"Xigbar, lets go." Marluxia says.

"Id rather stay here." Xigbar says.

"Come with your group, or I'll kill you in your sleep."

"How?"

"I will punch you in the face and make you eat poison ivy." Marluxia says dragging him away from the girl.

"Alright im coming. Bye beautiful!" Xigbar says to the girl.

"By, Xig-Xig." She waves goodbye.

The old mans family comes and he gives Luxord a firm handshake of a game well played. Luxord joins the group.

"Okay, well bye boys. I gotta go!" Larxene says, the boys frowning.

Once everyone is back together, they leave to go get wet.

**Xemnas and Saix**

They are at a ride called Snow Stormers. They are trying to chose a slide. Xemnas chooses the one on the far fright, while Saix chooses the one on the far left.

"Good luck, Saix." Xemnas says.

"Same to you." Saix replies.

They go down the slide and land in the water. It was a rather stupid yet fun move.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

They finally arrived at Runoff Rapids. They have three slides to chose from. After holding up the line for a good ten minutes, they finally pick a slide and or partner.

**Xigbar and Zexion**

The two of the them are the only two of the group to chose the slide on the far left, so they pair up. The smallest person has to be in the front of the tube, while the larger person in the back. Or in their case, the smaller Nobody in front, larger Nobody in back. Anyway, they get on, and before the person tells them to go, they have to sit and wait.

"So, Zexy, um, how did we get paired up?" Xigbar asks really confused.

"No one else wanted to ride this slide, so here we are." Zexion explains.

"Oh, well, that's good. I guess."

"Indeed."

"Anyway, um, am I suppose to hold onto you or what?"

"You see the handles here. Grab them, not me. So help me if you grab me I will..." But Zexion never got to finish.

The man pushed them down the slide and off they went. Zexion, being the one in front, was able to see everything, and it was rather....weird. Actually, it was hard to see what was happening. As Zexion was holding on, trying to see what would happen next, his hair was getting wet, as he was taking most of the water. Not all, but most of it anyway. So, as I was saying, as his hair got wetter and wetter it stuck to his face, blinding him temporarily.

"Ugh! Stupid hair!" Zexion yells to himself.

Xigbar, who was in the back, was having the time of his life. His hair was tied back, so it was blowing in the wind, leaving a temporary trail of black and silver. And luckily, he was still getting as wet as Zexion, because he was so short. So as he was sitting in the back, hardly holding on, he had heard Zexion's cry of anger, and fixed the problem. He moved Zexion's hair behind his ear, so he could see a lot better.

"Their little dude!" Xigbar cried.

"Thank you, Number II!"

So, now that everyone was situated, they could finally enjoy the ride. Xigbar was literally LOLing or laughing out loud. And when I mean loud, I mean LOUD. But as long as he was enjoying the ride, that was all that mattered. Zexion was a bit more quiet. Okay, so he was quiet through the whole ride. All he did was wear a grin the hole time, making a very quiet sound that sounded like...laughter.

"Zexion! How much longer do you think we got?!" Xigbar asks as the take a very sharp right turn.

"I wouldn't think to long! I wouldn't even say a minute longer!" Zexion yells back as the climb a small hill.

And before to long, the saw the end. They were both awaiting to make a big splash, and when the finally did, it was a big one. Water splashed everywhere as the skidded across the surface of the water for a few seconds. Once they stopped, they both took a moments rest.

"Okay, Zexion. We picked the curvy slide. Good choice, I know." Xigbar says as he wipes his face off.

"Indeed it was. Who knew that a slide could be this much fun." Zexion said removing the hair from behind his ears.

**Luxord and Marluxia**

They chose the slide in the middle. Meaning that they would have to go one at a time. Luxord went first, and Marluxia soon followed.

**Luxord**

As he went down this very hilly slide, he couldn't help but only smile and grin. It was a rather straight slide with very few turns, but the hills made up for the lack of turns. Anyway, he couldn't help but smile as he went up and down. Soon though, he saw he end. Luxord didn't care, he couldn't wait to hit the water. With a small bump, he got off of the slide and went into the water. He didn't go far underwater, but he did go a little bit under the surface. He swam up and saw Xigbar and Zexion come out. He decided to swim to the exit area and wait for his comrades.

**Marluxia**

He went after Luxord when the man told him to go. He jumped down the slide to find it quite enjoyable. As he went down hair flew slightly in the wind, and he really wanted to summon some rose petals to make it more enjoyable. Not to mention that his exit would be fabulous! Gayest line ever, I know. Anyway, he went through the same ride as Luxord did, and when he came out, he went far underwater. He swam up to find three other members waiting for them. He swims over and joins them.

**Axel and Roxas**

They chose the slide on the far right, just as Demyx and Larxene had. Roxas, being the smaller of the two, got in the front. While Axel got in the back. When they said go, they went down the slide to find that it was a in the dark slide. Meaning that it had coverings so no light could get in and it was almost pitch black. Axel was having a great time, he was just the right weight were he really didn't have to hold on, but Roxas wasn't so lucky. He had to hold on tight because he didn't weigh much.

"Ah!" Roxas cried.

"What's wrong?!" Axel replied.

"Im lifting off the tube!" Roxas replied, a hint of terror in his voice.

"Then here."

Axel put his arms around Roxas's waist and put his head on Roxas's right shoulder. Roxas felt awkward at first, but realized that he wasn't lifting off the inner tube anymore, so he dealt with it.

"Make sure to hold on!" Axel told him.

"Okay!" Roxas answered.

When the reached the bottom the tube hit the water and went under for a minute. Axel's eyes were closed, as he couldn't keep his eyes open underwater. He said that it kinda burnt his eyes, sense it had chlorine in it, but he could tell they were under the water because his eyes were open a small bit. Roxas, however, could hold is eyes open underwater very well. So he could see them reach up to the surface. Once up top, Axel let go and they went on their ways.

**Demyx and Larxene**

They had chosen the same slide as Axel and Roxas, so they were raring to go when Axel and Roxas had went down first. Larxene got on the front of the tube, Demyx in the back. So when they went down, Larxene made something clear to Demyx.

"You grab my boob and you DIE!" She screamed.

"I-I won't! Promise!" Demyx said nervously.

"Good!"

The two slid down the water slide laughing and smiling like two teenage girls, and once the hit the bottom it completely stopped. Demyx was going to do a water show for everyone, but Larxene had to hit him and it stopped the laughter completely.

They all met up on dry land and decided to go look for a ride, completely unaware of what to do. So they decided to look around and see what was going on.

**Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaues**

They three of them were at a snack bar now. Enjoying the good quality of completely sane Organization members. So they were sitting their, enjoying the conversation they had going on.

"Vexen, do you think we'll be leaving soon. Im starting to get a sunburn." Xaldin said, aggravation in his voice.

"Hopefully. I've had my fill of this park, and to be honest, I think everyone has." Vexen says.

"Maybe we should go find the Superior." Lexaeus say out of nowhere.

"Good idea! Lets go!" Vexen says running off.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

They all are walking to the biggest ride ever when something catches their eye. A small play area for kids. They all walk over to watch this kids play like the kids they were.

"Hey, Roxas, you wanna go in?" Marluxia asks.

"No I don't thank you very much. Im a big boy." Roxas simply says.

"It's okay, Roxas. I understand if you wanna go in." Demyx says sympathetically.

"Ugh!" Roxas grunts.

"I think Zexion wants to go in." Larxene sneers.

"We you little..." Zexion starts to say.

"Zexion, we have little ones around. Watch what you say." Axel reminds him.

"Larxene, you ungrateful Nobody. How dare you imply that I go in." Zexion corrects himself.

"So you do want to go in?" Luxord asks.

"Dude, he doesn't want to go." Xigbar corrects.

Just then, three little kids come up. Each showing a different personality. They were three girls and they looked to be about age ten or eleven. They also seemed kinda snotty. One had light red hair that went the middle of her back, greyish blue eyes, and had on a light green one piece. They second girl had blonde hair that was kept in a ponytail, had dark blue eyes, and had on a pink kids bikini. And the third girl had dark brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and had on a pair of light blue board shorts with a black kids bikini top on.

"What are you idiots doing?" The blonde girl asked.

"Excuse us." The Organization members said.

"What my friend means to say is hello." The redhead said. "Im Mary."

"Im Ashley." The blonde spat out.

"And im Casey."

"Hello." The members reply.

"So, do any of you have kids? Is that why your watching the kids here? If you do, you look awfully young." Mary explained. She seemed quite smart for her age.

"I don't think they have kids. I think their just here to relax." Casey corrects. She seemed athletic and cocky.

"Well then they are stalkers." Ashley spits out. She seemed like a brat.

"They are not, Ashley." Mary tries to tell her.

"I think they are!" Ashley yells.

"Ashley, stop being a bitc..." Casey starts to say.

"Shut up! Im the leader of us and you do what I say!" Ashley screams at the two of them.

As the three girls continue to argue, the members watch in fear. These girls were weird. Mary was kind and smart. She seemed like she could be enjoyable when not with the other two. Casey was athletic and cocky. She seemed like someone you could really have fun with. And Ashley, she was just a brat. Really, she was the last person these Organization member wanted to talk to. She was worse than Larxene on her period. And trust me, that's something to say right their.

"Zexion, this kids are freaks." Xigbar whispers.

"Telling me. These small female children are quite freaky." Zexion whispers back.

"This girls are weird. Are all girls like this?" Roxas asks.

"No, but they can get like this, if only for one second of their life." Axel replies.

"Were you like this, Larxene?" Luxord asks.

"No!" Larxene whisper yells.

"I want it to stop!" Demyx says to himself.

"I say we make a run for it." Marluxia says, but it's to late.

The girls had stopped arguing by then and were now staring at the members. Mary had a sympathetic look in her eyes. Casey had a sorry look on hers. But Ashley, she had a look of evil on her face.

"Like I was saying, all of these people are freaks." Ashley spat out. "The one with the eyepatch. He is probably a sneaky freak who has to know everything."

"Why you little..." Xigbar started to say.

"While the short one is an emo. Probably sits there reading Twilight and cutting himself. Writing bad poetry after that. While the one with the beard probably has drinking issues." Ashley continued.

"I hope you die of a heart attack." Zexion said hatefully.

"You are such a liar!" Luxord said nervously.

"The guy with pink hair is most likely a transvestite or a gay guy, while the girl is probably a female dog. If you know the proper term for what they are called." Ahsley said with a giant smile on her face.

"Im not gay!" Marluxia protested.

"I swear to Kingdom Hearts im gonna kill you!" Larxene screamed.

"While the blonde kid is probably a loner who is a total weirdo and the redhead looks like a pedofile." Ashley finally said, stopping after that.

"Im not like that." Roxas said sadly.

"That's not true!" Axel yelled.

"So, what do you have to say to that?" Ashley asked a final time.

"We say..." Marluxia starts.

"That you are a horrible little girl that will grow up ugly, no one will love you, and you will die alone!" Larxene screams pissed of by this horrific child.

"You big meany face!" Ashley says running off.

"She actually deserved that." Mary said running after her.

"You've got guts. I like you!" Casey said walking away to probably catch up later.

Larxene smiles in triumph and they head to the biggest slide in the park.

**Xemnas and Saix**

They were headed to a ride all the way on the other side of the park when all of a sudden.

"Superior! Superior!! There you are. We've been looking for you for ages." Vexen stammers.

"Really? Why?" Xemnas asks concerned.

"We want to leave this park. It is utterly boring now. Don't you agree, Lexaeus?" Xaldin asks.

"Indeed." Lexaeus mumbles.

"Well, Xemnas, what do you want to do?" Saix asks, still by his side.

"Well, I guess you all are right. Lets find the others so we can head home." Xemnas says.

So they all start to try and find the others.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

After riding the biggest slide in the park, they run into the Superior.

"There you all are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Vexen yells.

"Why were you looking for us?" Luxord asks, utterly confused.

"We are going home." Lexaeus sums up.

"What!?! Why!?!" Demyx screams.

"We are done with this park and we wish to go back to the hotel." Xaldin says like a know-it-all.

"What if we aren't done with it?" Xigbar asks.

"Yeah! What if we aren't!" Marluxia steps in.

"To bad. The Superior has already made his decision." Saix tells the two of them.

"I kinda agree with them. We should hit other parks." Zexion tried to explain.

"Can we do one more ride then?" Axel and Larxene beg.

".....Sigh, fine." Xemnas sighs.

"Cool! Then come on!" Roxas says.

**Leaving group**

They all head to a ride were they all ride in a big raft. So they all pair up. They all spilt into two big groups. The first group is Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas. The second group is Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Saix and Luxord who got sadly left behind by his group. Now, the boats only held four to six people, but Zexion used his powers to 'convince' the lady to let one more ride with them. Anyway, after everyone was in their group, or was dragged into their group in Luxord's case, they were ready to go. The pushed group one down first and group two was pushed down shortly after.

**Group 1**

Everyone in this group was sliding and moving with the waves and they slid all over the place. It was fun, but they seemed a bit, um, out of control in their boat. Xigbar was sitting like he owned everyone and everything that boat. He had his arms resting on the supports and he was smirking like crazy. Zexion was just being Zexion. Sitting quietly with his hands in his lap. Axel and Roxas were sitting side by side, smiling and laughing and trying to push each other off. Demyx was being Demyx and sticking his hands in the water. And Marluxia and Larxene were having a conversation as the boat slid left and right.

"So this ride is the bomb. I feel like a styling pimp in this ride." Xigbar comments.

"You do realize that a pimp is the owner of woman, and sometimes men, who pursue in sexual activities." Zexion reminds him.

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I mean. When I said that, I meant that I felt really cool in this ride."

"Sure you did."

"I swear I did!"

"Liar."

"Whatever shortie." Xigbar snorts, turning away from the emo child.

"Whatever pirate. Im sure when we go to the other water park you could dress up and pass off as a worker." Zexion said in a smart-ass tone.

"Cool! Xiggy's gonna be a pirate! Then I wanna be a parrot!" Demyx squeals in excitement.

"Sigh." Zexion sighs, clearly upset that Demyx is being Demyx.

"Yeah, you can be my little parrot named Polly. And we'll go to Never Land and shit like that." Xigbar lied.

"Really!?!" Demyx asks clearly not getting the sarcasm in that.

Xigbar just laughs and he never answers back. Zexion just slams his head into his hands and mumbles to himself. Quite upset by Demyx being himself. Everyone else just laughed and went back to what they were doing.

"Now, Larxene, I was thinking that when we get back to the room that we could play Uno. What do you say?" Marluxia says in the girlest way possible.

"I don't feel like it. I feel like playing Monopoly." She replies.

"Uno."

"Monopoly."

"Uno!"

"MONOPOLY!"

"Grrrrr....." Marluxia growls.

"I swear, Axel, the last time you tried to 'push' me out, you could have." Roxas says angered at his BFF.

"Whatever." Axel simply says.

"UGH!"

So it was like this all the way to the bottom. But, when is it never like this?

**Group 2**

Everyone in this group was having a good time. They just, never show it.

"So when will we be hitting the bottom?" Xaldin asks.

"I don't know, but I really want to get off. This ride is stupid." Vexen replies.

"Does no one here know how to have a good time?" Luxord asks.

No one replies.

"Anyway, I feel like going home." Lexaeus says.

"Me too." Saix puts in.

"We will be at the hotel soon enough. So stop whining!" Xemnas yells.

And it was like this all the way to the bottom. But then again, when is it never like this?

**Leaving group**

So, once they got to the bottom, they all got on the bus and headed home. But that didn't stop the chaos.

**Vexen and Lexaeus**

The arrived home and began their daily ritual. Lexaeus eating something and Vexen being Vexen.

"Vexen, what are you doing?" Lexaeus asks eating some potato chips.

"Im working on my latest project! The electric razor." Vexen says gleefully.

"That's been invented."

"Really? Wait, your kidding, Lexaues. Right?"

"No. See."

He walks over to the bathroom to take out his razor and show it to Vexen. Vexen turns it one and is in utter shock.

"Why has no one told me off this!?!" Vexen scream slash asks.

"Because you never want to know. Besides, its been out for awhile."

"Dammit!"

"So now what?"

"Well now im probably gonna go get something to eat. As I am agitated at the moment." Vexen tells him bluntly.

"Can I come?" Lexaues asks.

"You just ate!"

"........So."

"Ugh, fine." Vexen sighs.

So Vexen and Lexaues head to the restaurants downstairs. Oh joy.

**Xemnas, Xaldin and Saix**

Everyone in here was playing Uno.

"Alright, Saix, your turn." Xemnas says calmly.

"I play the skip card on Xaldin." Saix says.

"Bitch." Xaldin hisses.

"And I turn it back around." Xemnas says.

"And I skip Saix." Xaldin says slamming the card down on the table.

"And I slam YOU ON THE TABLE!!" Saix screams.

"Boy you wanna go?"

"Hell yeah I do! Bring it on girly girl."

Saix growls and jumps on Xaldin. Beginning their awful and stupid fight. They punch and kick and scratch and it doesn't really sound right.

"Oh Kingdom Heats why? Why does this always happen?" Xemans says to himself.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

Everyone in here was doing their own thing. Zexion was playing Scrabble with Demyx. Why, no one will ever know. Xigbar was being Xigbar. Meaning that their was some sexy girls below the deck and Xigbar was trying to seduce them. Luxord was getting drunk. Again. Marluxia was having a strange discussion with Larxene, while Roxas was watching tv and Axel was playing with the stove. So everything was normal....I guess.

"Okay, I spell conclusion." Zexion says placing the letters down. "Your turn."

"I spell ."

"That's not a word."

"Look it up."

Zexion looks it up and is strangely shocked to find that it is.

"Im done playing." Zexion says getting up.

"But, Zexy!" Demyx whines.

"I said, im DONE!"

Demyx whines and goes over to Roxas's side to watch The Powerpuff Girls. The manliest thing anyone could ever watch. No. I am being super cereal right now. Yes I used the word cereal instead of serious, this is not a typo.

"Larxene, just think about it. We, the human body, have magnesium in us, but it also explodes things. So, we could explode at anytime." Marluxia tells her.

"It doesn't work that way." Larxene replies

"But it could."

"No it can't."

So we move onto Xigbar on the deck.

"Im bringing sexy back for you ladies!" Xigbar screams out to the world.

So onto Luxord and Axel.

"I really want to explode this oven." Axel says.

"Raggle fraggle andnfignkemfkssf......" Luxord says while dancing to the beat in his head.

Everything was just like this until they head the fight.

"Xaldin I swear to Kingdom Hearts if you touch me there!" Saix screams.

"Touch!"

"Ugh!"

"That's what you get you dirty wolf thing!"

Everyone in the room is scared to death by this, and are now all going to bed. With earplugs. And the door blocked so Xaldin couldn't get in and rape them all. So it was a nice night......not really.

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't funny. I really didn't have to much to say on this one. Oops. Anyway, review my loyal reviewers!**


	12. Magic Kingdom Day 1

**Inspired by 'Organization XIII at Walt Disney World!' by bluemoonlightgirl.**

* * *

Today, everyone woke up in a bad mood. It seems like something had happened to make everyone really pissy, so they decided that the one and only Magic Kingdom could make everyone feel better. So they boarded the bus and took their seats. After riding for awhile, they finally arrived and took to different parts of the park.

**Xemnas, Xaldin, and Saix**

They really didn't know what to do. No, im being like freaking ass serious, they walked around for like, an hour, trying to decide. A shitty move, I know, but whatever. So after walking around for an hour, they choose to do a ride called Snow White's Scary Adventure. What it was, they didn't know. So the got in line and waited until they got in their car.

"We are in a mine car, watching animatronics do the same old stuff. Fun." Xaldin says sarcastically.

"Well, it's the fun of riding it, not that it's real." Xemnas reminds him.

"Whatever."

All three of them got a car to themselves because they were lucky. You see, this car holds six people, now, sense everyone behind them had four people or more, they couldn't ride. So the person working the ride said 'screw it' and let them ride. Anyway, as the ride went on, they saw a pretty black haired girl. That was fake of course, for it was Snow White.

"She is pretty." Saix says as he agrees with what the ride had described her as.

"Not as pretty as Belle." Xaldin says.

"Get over her! She's with the Beast! She will never find you attractive!" Xemnas says, turning around to see Xaldin.

"She will love me dammit! She'll find me attractive even if I have to shove that love down her throat!"

"Ummm, maybe you should calm down before you brutally stab us all." Saix says.

"Psh, whatever." Xaldin repeats.

"Hey look, it's Larxene." Saix says, pointing to the old witch.

"Haha, yeah." The other two laugh.

**On the other side of the park**

Larxene is walking with the others until she stops.

"What's wrong Larxene?" Axel asks.

"I don't know, but I have the strange urge to kill Saix now."

**Xemnas, Xaldin and Saix**

The ride soon ends quickly afterwards and they all get out to go do whatever they do.

**Vexen**

Vexen was at a bench, sitting and watching people go by. Like some stalker or pedofile would do. He did this for awhile, before heading to go meet up with a group or someone.

**Lexaeus**

Lexaues sadly got caught up with a group of four and five year olds and was playing with them in a toy store. Sure, it was a little weird for a guy to be playing with kids that weren't his and for him to be swinging a fake sword making 'woosh' noises, but he didn't care. He was having the best time of his life.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas**

"Lookit guys! Horsies!" Demyx squeals running over.

"He does know that those aren't real, right?" Roxas asks.

"I don't think he does." Axel answers.

The rest of the walk over to find it's a carrousel, Cinderella's Golden Carrousel, to be exact. So they all walk away but....

"Please guys! I wanna ride the horsies!" Demyx pleads.

"Ugh, fine." Zexion says.

So they all get in line and wait.

"Your turn." The worker says.

"YAY!" Demyx yells running on first.

Everyone gets on a horse and the ride starts. Going up and down in a big circle.

"What is your horsies name? Mine's is Chester." Demyx says petting the fake horse.

"Flaming." Axel quickly says.

"That doesn't sound right at all." Xigbar reminds him after snickering.

"Lady Gaga!" Luxord squeals hugging his horse.

"Marluxia the second." Marluxia says, being very, very, VERY self-absorbed.

"Lighting." Larxene says, a small bolt of lighting coming from her antenna bangs.

"Xiggleworth the third." Xigbar says.

"Who were the first two?" Zexion asks.

"I don't know."

"Nice. Well mine is named Alice." Zexion says proudly.

"Please don't tell me that's from Twilight." Axel says sadly.

"Well, I was getting the name from that girl named Alice that lives in Wonderland, but now that you mention it, there is a girl named Alice in that book." Zexion explains.

"Shit." Axel groans.

"What bout your's Roxy?" Demyx asks, hugging Chester.

"Ummmmm.....Jesse." Roxas says randomly.

"Ooooohh! I get it! Like Jesse McCartney!" Demyx says loudly.

"Don't you ever compare me horse to Jesse McCartney, you got that! This horse isn't a singer who sings for fan girls and sometimes boys!" Roxas says, foaming out the mouth a bit.

"But don't you own a bunch of his songs?" Axel asks.

"........Shut up, Axel." Roxas says, turning and going into loner mode.

The ride soon stops and they all say goodbye. Everyone, or most of them, get off and say by to the fake horses. Luxord hugs his and skips off, but Demyx threw a fit. He wouldn't get off. Axel had to pick him up and drag him out while he pouted and screamed trying to bring Chester home with him. Did everyone look at them like they were crazy? Yes. Did people wonder why they would let them into a park? Yes. Did some little kids do the same thing? Yes. So now, all of your questions have been answered.

**Vexen and Lexaeus**

The two had met up by accident, but they didn't care. Now Vexen didn't look like he wanted to rape small children and Lexaues didn't look like he had mental issues.

"So what do you want to do?" Vexen asks.

Lexaeus shrugs as they continue to walk the park called Magic Kingdom. Sadly, they didn't see why this place was called that. Vexen said that their was no magic here whatsoever. But then again, Vexen doesn't understand a lot of things that have to do with feelings.

".......That." Lexaeus finally says, pointing to a ride.

It was a ride that had a bunch of plants around it that looked like a giant science project. You know the ones. Ya know, the ones where the kids take Styrofoam balls and paint them to look like planets. Then they put the giant Styrofoam sun in the middle and shove coat hangers in it and shove the other planets on the other end of the coat hanger. Well yeah, that's what this ride looked like, only it was much more convincing. So they get in line to ride.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas**

They had all spilt up earlier, because of the whole 'horsies' thing, but then they all met up on the same ride, so they said screw it and joined back up again.

"I hated that ride." Zexion says.

"Dude, that rocked! It was Space Mountain! How can you hate Space Mountain!?!" Xigbar says.

"The only reason you love it so much, is because it has to do with your element. Space." Marluxia points out.

"So?"

"Sigh, lets just get moving." Marluxia finally says, leading the group to go somewhere else.

**Xemnas, Xaldin, and Saix**

They had just boarded the ride called Peter Pan's Flight. And sense all of them had been to a mission there, it freaked there minds.

"How do they know about this world!?! Xemnas screams.

"I bet they've been spying on us." Saix tells him.

"Or maybe that world is a movie on this world!" Xaldin says, knowing the truth.

Xemnas and Saix look at one another and then beat him in the ride.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!?!?!" Saix screams.

"Stop beating me you fags!" Xaldin yells in defense.

"I'll turn you into a Dusk! You can count on it!" Xemnas yells.

They soon get done with the ride. Xaldin runs out with Xemnas and Saix quickly following him. Xaldin was running for his life, Xemnas and Saix were chasing Xaldin to the death. Not something that you'd expect to see, but still, you saw it. Congratulations.

**Leaving group**

Soon everyone runs into each other in a really weird way. Lexaeus and Vexen were standing around, holding a map to pick out the next ride. Xaldin ran into Lexaues who shot him a death glare, and Xemnas and Saix tackled Xaldin to the ground. Roxas and Axel we're skipping, holding each other's hand. Yeah, it gave off the wrong vib, we all know that. With Marluxia following the two of them, trying to join the holding hands party. Demyx was dancing to the beat in his own head, which was a maraca if you all want to know. Xigbar was recording Demyx shack what his momma gave him, his bum if you guys don't get it. Luxord was running trying to see the fight, but got dragged into it. While Larxene just nodded in shame as she and Zexion were the only two being rational as of this moment.

Soon, they all were at the same place. Xemnas and Saix beating Xaldin and Luxord, Lexaeus and Vexen still looking at that map, not caring about how Xaldin and Luxord were being brutally beaten. Demyx dancing in circles as Xigbar recorded, which also gave off a really strange vib. Yeah, don't ask. Axel and Roxas were holding hands, spinning in circles. Again, don't ask. While Zexion went over with Lexaeus and Vexen to look at the map, while Larxene went over to buy herself a beer. Why they were selling beer at the Magic Kingdom in that spot, no one will know. Oh yeah! And Marluxia was pouting cause he didn't get no love from Axel or Roxas.

"Enough!" Zexion screamed, showing that he had, had enough. "Now, what is going on here?!"

"They're beating me because I apparently 'know to much'." Xaldin replies, as Xemnas is pulling on his hair. Saix biting on his ankle.

"Oh yeah." Larxene remembers, walking over to Saix. She gives him a swift, and should I mention HARD, kick in the butt. "That's for doing something that makes me want to do that!"

"Okay! Enough everyone! We have all lost our minds! Look at us! Xemnas and Saix, you've lost it. Xigbar has become a stalker, Xaldin is being Xaldin. Vexen is not giving a crap what the hell happens and Lexaeus has frightened us all at times. Axel and Roxas might be turning gay, Luxord is staying sober, while Marluxia is pouting, Larxene is being mean, and Demyx is being Demyx. I think we've all become worse than what we were when we were at home." Zexion explains to the group.

"We are not gay." Roxas and Axel put in.

"Yeah, whatever. No one cares right now." Zexion replies. "So, we all have to calm down. Or I, Zexion, might freaking lose my MIND! Huff, huff, huff.........Now, Demyx. Pick the ride that we will ALL, and I mean ALL go on. Then we will go home."

"Lets go oooooooooooooonnnnnn, THAT ONE!" Demyx shouts.

They all look at the ride titlds, 'it's a small world'. Everyone shrugs, and walks towards it. After waiting in line and getting strange looks for fellow park goers, they finally get in a boat. Luckily, they can all get in one boat. So, they take their seats, but move to fix the problem with the seating arrangements. The problem was, was that Lexaues was so big, that it made the boat tip. He had to much muscle to sit on the side, so he was placed in the middle. In the very back were the three heaviest members of the Organization. Lexaeus in the middle sense he was the heaviest of the Organization, with Xaldin on the left and Saix on right. In the second middle row, was, from left to right, Vexen, Luxord, Marluxia, and Xemnas. In the first middle row, also from left to right, was Xigbar, Demyx and Larxene. And in the very front was Zexion, Axel, and Roxas. So, the ride began and it was quite peaceful at first.

"This ride sucks." Xaldin grumbles to himself and the other people who actually cared enough to listen.

"Well, Xaldin, you'll just have to deal with it." Lexaeus says very sternly, his arms resting on the back of the boat.

"Ugh."

"Xaldin, stop being such an asshole." Luxord says.

"No." Xaldin pouts.

Then everyone got into a big argument thanks to who? That's right kiddies! Xaldin! Cookies for all who got it right! So while everyone was yelling and screaming, scaring everyone in other boats who had good, well, okayish hearing. This continued until they heard IT.

"What's that noise?" Roxas asks.

"What noise?" Axel asks in return.

"Don't you hear it?" Roxas asks, putting a question on a question on a question.

"You know, I hear it, too." Demyx adds.

"What is it?" Larxene asks hatefully.

"It sounds like...." Saix starts.

"Singing?" The whole Organization says at once. And that's when it started.

"It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's small world after all. It's a small, small world." The robots sang.

The whole Organization looks at one another, and then at the robots, then at each other, and then also at the robots. As they were doing this, the robots continued to sing the repetitive song.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Everyone in the boat screams while looking at someone else.

"This ride worse than what it originally was!" Xaldin screams as he sinks into his seat.

"It'll be okay, Lexaeus. It'll be okay." Lexaeus chants.

"Why did you let Demyx chose the ride! Why, Zexion!?! WHY!?!?!?!" Saix asks in anger, trying to reach the short member.

"You are the Superior, and as such, you must remain calm." Xemnas reassures himself.

"You're in your happy place, Marly, in you're happy place." Marluxia says as his eyes are sealed shut while he pets his hair.

"Well, old reliable, here's your chance to shine." Luxord says as he takes a swig of rum that he keeps in his coat.

"Give me some!" Vexen whines, looking for some kind of relief.

"Must. Shove. Kunai. In. Ears." Larxene says as she resists the urge to do so.

"Demyx! Noooo! We've lost Demyx to the dark side!" Xigbar screams.

"It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's small world after all. It's a small, small world." Demyx sings along.

Zexion sits quietly while he him hums 'lalalalala' over and over and over again. Trying to rid himself of the many voices from the world, or should I say ride, around him.

"No! Get out of my head! OUT OF MY HEAD!" Roxas yells as he holds his hands over his ears.

While everyone is doing that, Axel is holding the urge back to drown himself in the water that is so close by, that it temps him so. This ride was only half way down, and the Organization was breaking down. Fast.......Except Demyx. He actually enjoyed the ride.

"Come on guys! Sing along!" Demyx encourages.

"NO!" The other twelve members reply.

"Why not!?!"

"Just no!"

Soon everyone was so emotionally unstable, that they could barley speak. So to stop from committing suicide, they were doing some rather weird things. Habits, if you will. Xaldin was biting on his dread locks, relieving the idea to strangle himself with them, while Lexaeus was twiddling his thumbs, trying to stop himself from punching himself in the face. Saix was, um, how do I put this without scaring you all? Um, he was cuddling the Superior's hair. Coughgaycough. Oops, did I say that? Anyway, while Saix was doing......'that', Xemans was humming loudly. So loud, that it was very annoying. It was the kind of humming that happens when you're taking a test in school, and you can't concentrate because of it. Yeah, that kind of humming loudly. Anyway, Marluxia was in the fetal position, rocking back and forth for comfort. Luxord and Vexen were now drunk, swaying and moving to the beat. At least they had gotten something out of this ride. Demyx was singing along, while Xigbar was mourning over the lose of his dear naive friend. Larxene was biting on a blade of her kunai that she was hiding with the long sleeve of her coat. Hey, at least she wasn't stabbing herself with them. Zexion was actually able to blank out during this time, which made him one of the few lucky members. But this is the second strangest thing sense what Saix was doing. Roxas and Axel were hugging, rocking back and forth and were crying inside. Not on the outside where everyone could see them, but in the inside, where that empty region in their chest was.

Soon the ride was over, and thank Kingdom Hearts everyone let out a sigh of relief. They all hopped out of the boat and ran to the hotel. No, im serious, they freaking ran to their hotel. Weird, I know.

**Xemnas, Xaldin, and Saix**

"I feel like my innocence has been taken." Xemnas tells his roommates.

"My minds virginity is no more!" Xaldin calls out and slams his face into a pillow.

"It's okay. I think everyone's is like that. Except for Demyx's. His minds virginity must be like stainless steel." Saix explains while giving Xaldin a big hug.

**Vexen and Lexaeus**

"Hey, sexy thing." A drunk Vexen tells Lexaeus.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts." Lexaues says as he runs into the bathroom.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Luxord, Demyx, and Roxas**

"Ah, a nice relaxing shower gets rid of everything. I may still remember that I went on that horrid ride, but boy do I not feel like I did." Xigbar explains.

"Not so loud." Luxord says in pain. It seems like his hangover was coming on.

"Well, im hitting the bed early tonight." Zexion says as he hears Xigbar snicker. "And that's gross Xigbar. That is seriously gross."

"Why aren't you with your boy toy, Roxas?" Xigbar asks.

"One, that's gross, and two, he went to the bar." Roxas pouts.

"Fake ID." Luxord says before slamming his head into the bed.

"Do I really look that old?" Roxas asks sarcastically.

"No." Everyone quickly answers.

"Well don't worry. Soon you're boyfriend will be back and you can have some of that hot whoopie." Xigbar says, giggling through the whole thing as you can hear Luxord laugh obnoxiously in the background.

"Why does everyone think we're gay!?!?!" Roxas calls out.

"And what about you, Dem Dem?" Xigbar asks, ignoring Roxas.

"Shush! Im watching the Powerpuff Girls!" Demyx whines.

"That's manly."

"I know!"

**Axel, Marluxia and Larxene**

These three were at the bar, trying to get completely wasted. Axel ordered a beer, while Larxene was taking shots, and Marluxia was drinking a pink mixed drink. Yeah, Marly's drink was super manly and we all know it. Don't laugh. Don't do it.

"Hey guys, having fun!?!" Larxene calls out.

'She's drunk.' Axel and Marluxia say in their minds.

"Of course, darling." Marluxai replies.

"Yeah." Axel says.

"Good! Cause I feel sick!" She says proudly.

'Gross.' Marluxia thinks.

'Awesome.' Axel squeals in his mind.

"Well, it's getting late. We should go home. Right, Axel?" Marluxia says, trying to keep his friend safe from harm.

"No, let's stay awhile." Axel says, planning on sweet, sweet revenge from the beginning of this vacation with Larxene had hurt him. Yeah, he hadn't forgotten that.

"Okay!" Larxene says in the drunkest tone imaginable.

'I will not stand for this!' Marluxia says triumphantly in his mind.

So, as Axel is talking to a very drunk and out of it Larxene, Marluxia takes Axel's hand and places it on Larxene's butt. He then squeezes Axel's hand, which in turn squeezes Larxene's ass. And boy oh boy did she sure snap out of being drunk fast.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr." Larxene growls.

"Playing kitty cat, Larxene. Well then me-OW! What was that for!?!" Axel says as he was shocked from his little maneuver.

"For touching my ass!" Larxene yells in great anger.

Axel looks puzzled and then finally realizes it. He looks at his left arm and follows it to Larxene behind. Oh Kingdom Hearts, it was still there! Axel quickly releases Larxene's buttocks and backs away slowly. As Larxene was cornering the poor guy.

"Larxene! I didn't do that! I swear!"

"Oh sure! Then who did? Marluxia." Larxene says sarcastically.

"Mar-.....Marluxia." Axel hisses in rage. "What the hell did you do!?!" Axel says pushing Larxene into some random gentlemen's lap. Who also got a sharp shock by the way.

"YOU did this!" Axel hisses.

"I did what? Purposely place your hand on Larxene's ass?" Marluxia says.

"Yes! Why did you do it!?!"

"I didn't do it." Marluxia lies.

'Liar.' Axel thinks.

Marluxia just smiles one of those secret slash evil smiles. That kind of smile that says 'what ever are you talking about' to everyone, but to you it says 'in your face you d-bag.' So, Axel takes Marluxia's girl-.....I mean manly, pink cocktail and dumps it on his head. Oh boy, did Marluxia really get pissed. And surprisingly, no one in the Disney bar, again, weird, I know, that this little fight was going on. Great security, am I right? Anyway, so as Marluxia was having a hissy fit, Axel trying to defend himself, while Larxene was soon closing in on her prey, being Axel, it finally happened. A miracle in their sad little lives. Sure Axel and Marluxia still got hurt, but whatever. At least they weren't murdered. Anyway, moving on with the little miracle.

Larxene has managed to shock Axel, who in turn was holding on to Marluxia. So, both of them got a painful shock, which made Larxene happy and she headed for their room. Axel had managed to get Marluxia hurt, and also piss him off for the day, so he was going to go hang out with Roxas. And little miss, I mean sir Marluxia got hurt, yes, but saved his dear old friend Larxy from making an ass of herself. So with that, he too, headed for their makeshift home.

**Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas**

When the three of them arrived, what they saw was weird, but hey, at least it was quiet. Xigbar was asleep in a recliner, with a big, fuzzy blanket draped over him. On the floor a few feet below him was Demyx, who was sleeping on a big pillow with many blankets on the floor, with the tv playing the Powerpuff girls over and over again. Zexion had fallen asleep normally, thank Kingdom Hearts. At least he was sane. Ahem, anyway, Luxord was on the floor, booze in hand. Apparently his cure for a hangover was more whiskey and rum. But, Roxas was nowhere in sight. Axel, of course, was having a panic attack. Marluxia and Larxene just brushed Roxas's disappearance, for the second time in this trip, as nothing and went on to bed.

"Roxas. Roxas! Where are you!?!" Axel whisper yelled.

"In the bathroom." Roxas answers, his called muffled.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna be called gay." Roxas whines.

"Oh."

So Axel went to his big bed alone tonight. It was so roomy without Roxy there. Sigh, the pain, but, life goes on.

"Damn you, Xigbar." Axel whispers to himself.

So, that night everyone went to bed dreaming of weird things. Xemnas dreamt about him and Saix frolicking through the flowers......don't ask. Xigbar's wasn't T rated. Lets just say that, if he had a dream bubble above his head, his would be covered with a black screen, and written on that would be XXX, if ya know what I mean. Xaldin's was about that horrible ride. Vexen dreamt of scaring innocent children everywhere, like he does every night. Lexaeus dreamt of being tortured. Again, do not ask. Saix had the same dream as Xemnas, only it was with himself and Mr. Tinklebottom. Once again, don't ask. Axel dreamt of how lonely he was. Sad, we all know. Demyx dreamt of being a Powerpuff Girl. For the fourth time, don't ask. Luxord wasn't dreaming at all. Marluxia was dreaming about himself being a very attractive hot girl.....With pink hair! For the final time, do not ask! Larxene was dreaming about being the ruler of the world. And wittle Roxas was sleeping in the bathtub, dreaming of heterosexual thoughts. What Xigbar said to him really hit him hard. So that night, they slept like strange, Nobody babies.

* * *

**A weird chapter I know, but the next one will be better. I promise. Anyway, im so sorry that this story doesn't get updated very often, but sense it's nearing it's end, it will be updated more often. I swear. So, leave me a nice review and no flames.**


End file.
